


4 Minute Window (단 4분) [한국어 번역]

by still541



Series: 4 Minute Window [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn Boys, It’s Like Grand Central Station In Here, M/M, People Are Sick of Conceptual Art, Power Couple, Surveillance, Translation, 스티브 로저스 - Freeform, 제임스 “버키” 반즈, 캡틴 아메리카, 한국어 번역, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still541/pseuds/still541
Summary: “만약, 그들이 나를 붙잡으면.” 버키가 속삭였다.“날 죽이거나, 아니면 조그만 창문이 뚫린 상자 속에 날 밀어넣겠지— 스티브, 난 못해.”





	1. 제 1장

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [4 Minute Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130037) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**\- 프롤로그**

 

 지붕 위에서 떨어져서 남자와 부딪히면서 격하게 착지했다. 그 어깨 위로 떨어진 건 전적으로 이 남자의 빌어먹을 탓이었다. 남자는 뒤로 휘청하면서 그녀를 테라스의 벽으로 밀어붙이려고 하다가, 그제서야 제 목덜미를 죄는 와이어를 알아챘다. 신이시여. 이 망할 와이어를 사랑했다. 남자가 벽돌을 향해 그녀를 거세게 밀쳤고 제 목구멍이 꽉 조이자 — _또다시_ 밀쳤다— 곧 숨을 거칠게 헐떡이면서, 그녀를 붙잡고 거실로 향하는 미닫이 유리문을 향해 몸을 던졌다. 유리가 부서지며 산산조각났고, 그녀는 남자의 어깨를 밀쳐내고서 두꺼운 흰 카펫 위로 굴렀다. 하지만 곧바로 몸을 일으켰다. — 재빨리 일어나서 피범벅인 채로 숨을 헐떡이며, 무시무시한 검은 봉을 꺼내 들었다. 만일 남자가 제때 팔을 들어 막아내지 못했다면 머리를 깨부술 수도 있었다. 그녀는 멈추지 않았다. — 몸을 날려 남자에게 덤벼들어서 넘어뜨리고 바닥에 내리꽂은 뒤 목덜미를 봉으로 내리쳤다.

 그녀는 러시아어로 말했다. _왜 그를 따라다니지? 그에게 원하는 게 뭐지?_ 남자는 대답하지 않았다. 그녀의 장갑 낀 손에 들린 소음기 달린 발터 권총을 보며 그녀가 진심으로 자신을 죽이려한다는 사실을 안 것 같았다. 남자는 손가락을 풀듯이 움직였다. 남자의 팔을 따라서 금속판들이 요동쳤다.

 “그를 돕고 싶다면, 자수해.” 그녀는 이제 영어로 말하고 있었다.

 남자가 말없이 올려다보았다. 이마 위로 총구가 겨누어져도 눈조차 깜빡이지 않았다.

 “물론 가슴 아프겠지. 하지만 네가 없는 편이 그에겐 더 나을거야.” 그 말에 남자는 움찔하는 기색을 숨기지 못했다. 왜냐하면 그건 사실이었기 때문이다. 그러자 그녀의 안색이 바뀌었고 — 그가 뭔가 예상치 못한 행동이라도 한 것처럼 그를 빤히 내려다봤다 — 이제 남자의 차례였다. 풀려날 수 있는 유일한 기회였다. 남자가 몸을 비틀어 올리고 총을 쳐내면서 총알이 그의 머리를 아슬아슬하게 비껴갔고— 금속 주먹으로 그녀를 갈겼다. 그녀는 의식을 잃은 채 기절해 쓰러졌고, 머리 옆에서 새어나온 피가 카펫 위로 번졌다. — 그리고 남자는 몸을 일으켜서 달아났다. 버키 반즈는 제 빌어먹을 목숨을 위해 도망쳤다.

 

**\- 제 1장**

 

 “왼쪽으로.” 스티브가 까만 운동복을 입은 여자를 지나쳐 달려가며 외쳤다. 여자가 달릴 때마다 금발 포니테일이 나부꼈다. 스티브는 길 위의 자갈을 헤치며 여자 주위로 돌아서 부드럽게 지나쳐갔다.

 하얗게 빛나는 링컨 기념관을 향해 계속해서 달렸다. “왼쪽—”

 “말하지 마.” 샘 윌슨이 헐떡였고, 스티브는 씨익 웃으면서 등을 두드려주고는 샘의 손이 닿지 않는 곳까지 몸을 틀어서 전력질주로 지나쳐버렸다. 샘이 긴 팔을 휘둘러서 거의 닿을 뻔 하긴 했지만.

 “왼쪽으로.” 스티브가 외치는 소리에 파란 운동복을 입은 남자가 비켜서는 듯 하더니, 스티브의 앞으로 불쑥 다시 끼어들었다. 스티브는 남자와 부딪혔고, 남자는 앞쪽으로 밀려났다. 그들은 잔디 위로 함께 굴렀다. 스티브는 제 몸을 옆으로 내던져서 남자의 위로 넘어지지 않으려고 애썼다. 하지만 팔다리가 얽힌 채로 세게 부딪혔다.

 “미안해요.” 스티브가 곧바로 본능적으로 사과를 건네며 일어나 앉았다. “괜찮으—”

 “아무 일 없는 척 해.” 버키가 그에게 말했다. “우린 지금 하나, 둘— 적어도 셋에게 감시당하고 있어.”

 스티브는 넋을 놓고 그를 바라보았다. 버키는 면도는 하지 않았지만 예전처럼 머리를 잘랐고— 그때 버키가 눈을 찡그리며 자기 발목으로 손을 뻗었다. 스티브는 도와주려고 다가가다가 문득 버키가 자신을 커버해주고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 제 얼굴에 드러난 표정 때문에 핑계 거리가 될만한 행동을 취한 것이다. 버키는 또한 스티브가 좀 더 가까이 다가갈 수 있도록, 제게 손을 댈 수 있는 변명거리를 주고 있었다. 수많은 시간이 지났지만, 예전의 그 모든 기억들이 다시 흘러들었다. — 아무 의미도 없는 손길인 척 하는 속임수, 눈속임이 일상이었던 나날들. 스티브는 제 손을 버키의 종아리 위에 얹고서 시선을 내려 그의 발목을 응시했다. 버키가 고개를 굽혀 가까이 다가왔다.

 “버키, 너야?” 스티브가 속삭였다. 가슴이 조여왔다. “괜찮은 거야? 너—” 

 버키의 시선이 스티브와 맞닿았다. “그래.” 그가 말했다. “나야.” 그리고 그 목소리에는 헬리캐리어에서 보았던 혼란스러움은 사라지고 없었다. “너에게 다가갈 수가 없어. 항상 요원들이 네게 붙어있어. 네 아파트에는 도청장치, 네 바이크에는 추적기.” 스티브는 제 속에서 분노가 끓어오르는 것을 느꼈다. — _어떻게_ 감히 그들이, _빌어먹을_ 누구를 대체 그들이 — 버키의 장갑 낀 손이 스티브의 팔에 닿았다. _“나야.”_ 버키의 입가가 씁쓸하게 뒤틀렸다. “ _나에게서_ 널 보호하려고 하는 거야. 스티브, _미안_ —”

 “괜찮아.” 스티브가 어쩔 수 없이 대답했다. “이해하지 못하는거야. 난, 그건— 우리가 _설명해야_ —”

 “그걸 _설명할_ 순 없어.” 버키는 비참해보였다. “그들은 절대— 결코 _절대로_ — 자, 날 도와줘. 날 일으켜.” 스티브는 버키를 지탱하며 몸을 내어주고는, 버키가 발목에 힘을 주려고 제게 기대올 때 일부러 살짝 포옹 비슷한 걸 했다. 버키의 장갑 낀 손이 스티브의 어깨를 꽉 쥐었다. 버키는 실력이 좋았다. 스티브가 이게 연기라는 걸 자꾸 잊어버릴 정도로.

 “만약, 그들이 나를 붙잡으면.” 버키가 속삭였다. “날 죽이거나, 아니면 작은 창문이 뚫린 상자 속에 날 밀어넣겠지— 스티브, 난 _못해_.” 버키는 뒤로 물러나서 스니커즈를 신은 양 발을 번갈아 짚으며 _괜찮아요, 이것 봐, 문제 없어요_ 하고 말하는 것 같은 제스쳐를 취해보였다. “이제, 악수를 해.” 버키가 그렇게 말하며 한 쪽 손을 내밀었다.

 스티브는 망설임없이 손을 뻗었다. 그들은 모르는 사람들처럼 악수를 했다.

 “그래서 계획이 있어? 말해줘.” 스티브가 낮고 급박한 목소리로 말했다. 

 버키는 망설였다. “스티브, 너한테 날 믿으라고 할 수는—”

 “ _닥쳐. 제기랄,_ 닥쳐— 너와 함께 가겠어.”

 “안돼. 아냐— 아직은. 그치만 생각이 있어.” 버키가 인정했다. “이리와, 좀 따돌려보자.” 버키는 제 운동복 앞주머니를 뒤지더니 휴대폰을 꺼냈다. “셀카.” 버키가 스티브에게 팔을 두르고 휴대폰을 들어올렸고, 스티브는 진심으로 소리내어 웃음을 터뜨리고 말았다. 사람들이 자신을 알아보게 되면 항상 하는 일이 _정확히_ 바로 이거였기 때문이다. 사실, 스티브는 이게 싫었다. 가벼운 듯 무례한 이 행동이. 그건 그를 한층 더 공공재처럼, 관광용 볼거리처럼 느껴지게 만들었던 것이다. 마치 스티브가 워싱턴 기념비라도 되는 것처럼. “문제는, 우리에겐 아마 십 분 정도밖에 면회 시간이 없다는 거야.” 버키가 말했다. “네가 십 분만 감시망을 벗어나면, 그들이 SWAT 팀을 보낼테니까. 별로 긴 시간이 아냐— 우리가 완전히 빠져나가려면. 그리고 이걸 하려면 완벽하게 _해야만_ 하고. 만약 우리가— 그러니까. 어딘가에서 새로운 삶을 살아가려면.” 버키가 말끝을 흐렸고 그들은 둘 다 시선을 피했다. 서로를 바라볼 수가 없었다. 스티브의 목구멍이 쓰라렸다. 너무나도 간절히 원한 나머지.

 “이제 넌 가야 돼.” 버키가 단호하게 말했다. “뒤돌아서 달리기 시작해. 난 다리를 절게.”

 스티브는 준비가 되지 않았다. 그럴 수가 없었다. 그는—

 “항상 눈을 열고 있어. 내가 널 찾을게. 그러겠다고 대답해.” 버키가 말했다. “그냥 그러겠다고 말해, 알겠어?”

 “그럴게.” 스티브가 즉시 답했다.

 “좋아. 습관처럼 그렇게 해.” 버키가 말했다. “이제 서둘러, 가. 지금 너무 길어졌어.” 스티브가 여전히 망설이고 있다는 걸 버키도 아마 느낀 것 같았다. 버키가 이렇게 말했던 것이다. “내 목숨이 걸렸어, 스티브. 가.” 이 세상의 다른 그 무엇도 스티브를 움직일 수는 없었다. 하지만 스티브는 이제 돌아서서 달리고 있었다. 속도를 높여서. 뒤에서는 버키가 천천히 절뚝대며 다시 달리기 시작했다. 다시 한 번 돌아보았을 때, 버키는 사라졌다. 이 모든 일이 약 삼 분 정도 안에 일어났다.

 스티브는 전력으로 질주하기 시작했다. 행복감과 절망감 사이에서 뼈아프게 갈등하면서. 그 삼 분 사이에 모든 것이 달라졌다. 그의 인생 전부가 달라졌다. 미래까지도. 숨가쁜 느낌을 느끼고 싶었다. 폐가 터질듯한 감각을 느끼고 싶었다. 옛날 그 시절에 그랬던 것처럼.

 샘은 평소처럼 나무 아래서 참을성 없이 스티브를 기다리고 있었다. 스티브는 제 옆의 잔디 위로 무너져내렸다. 가슴이 요동쳤다. “뭐, 델라웨어까지 갔다오기라도 했어? 거기 베이글이 그렇게 맛있다던데.” 샘이 말했다.

 “아니, 누구— 누구랑 마주쳤어.” 스티브는 그렇게 말하고는 시선을 들어 활짝 펼쳐진 하늘을 올려다보았다.

 

* * *

 

_17:30 SGR 출발 Mt. Pleasant Library (A-81)_

_17:38 SGR 도착 Pleasantville Green Market (A-43)_

_17:46 커버 중단 —  A-43_

_18:06 SGR 출발 Pleasantville Green Market (A-43)_

_18:15 SGR 도착 2003 Hillyar; 보안 장소 (A-13)_

 

 “흥미로운건.” 나타샤가 보고를 올려다보면서 입을 열었다. “43번 요원이 발각 당했다고 느꼈다는 건데.”

 “그렇지.” CIA 국장 레오 쿠퍼(Leo Cooper)가 말했다. “요원은 교체됐네. 위험을 감수할 순 없으니까.”

 나타샤는 말을 삼켰다. 43번 요원은 뛰어났다. 나타샤가 특별히 그녀를 지정했던 것이다. 풋내기나 할 법한 실수를 저지를 요원이 결코 아니었다. 그런데 어째서 스티브가 그녀를 눈치챘을까? 그리고 왜 이제서야, 몇 주 동안이나 작전을 이어온 이 시점에? 스티브는 주위에 별로 신경을 기울이지 않았다— 제 주위로 막이 씌워진 것처럼 동떨어져서, 정신이 딴 데 있는 것처럼 그렇게 걸어다녔다. 그 반대도 마찬가지였다. 사실, 스티브는 눈에 띄는 인물이어야 했다. 185센티 키에 그처럼 잘생긴 남자인데, 그런데도 사람들의 시선은 그를 비껴갔다. 사람들은 그가 거기에 없는 것처럼 그 주위로 걸어다녔다. 마치 그가 존재하지 않는 것처럼.

 유령은 또다른 유령을 부르지. 나타샤는 생각했다.

 “그는 이전에 아무도 살려둔 적이 없어.” 쿠퍼가 커다란 책상 위로 흩어진 윤이 나는 사진들을 내려다보면서 말했다. 쇼핑몰을 가로질러가는 스티브 로저스, 차콜 디너(Charcoal Diner)에서 스크램블 에그와 토스트를 먹는 스티브 로저스, 과일 가판대에서 체리를 사는 스티브 로저스. “제거 대상 명단에 오르면 그 누구라도. 로저스는 그의 마지막 임무였지— 퓨리, 시트웰, 그리고 로저스였으니까. 맙소사, 얼마나 무방비한지 좀 보라고.” 쿠퍼는 책상 위의 사진들을 나타샤 쪽으로 밀었다. 스티브 로저스는 한 팔에 구겨진 종이 봉투를 안은 채 시장에서 나오고 있었다. “단 두 발이면 캡틴 아메리카를 듀퐁 써클(Dupont Circle) 한 가운데서 죽일 수가 있는거야. 로마노프 요원, 자네 정말 확실히—”

 “확실해요.” 나타샤가 말했다. “이렇게 끝나지는 않을 테니까.”

 “그러면 그를 데려와서.” 쿠퍼가 말했다. “보호 구금을 시키고—”

 “로저스가 용납하지 않을 겁니다.” 나타샤가 말했다.

 “선택권을 주려는 게 아니네.” 쿠퍼가 말했다. “그를 가둬둘 수 있는 곳이 있어.”

 나타샤는 침착하게 무표정을 유지했다. “그렇게 끝나지는 않을 겁니다.” 그녀가 반복해서 말했다. “당신들은 야외 감시망에 인원을 낭비하고 있어요. 그가 옥상에서 총을 쏘진 않을 테니까. 가까이 접근해올 텐데. 어딘가 개인적인 장소로— 아파트, 락커룸, 화장실같은. 아파트 주위로 좀 더 많은 요원들을 배치하고 감시 간격을 좁혀요. 7분 정도로.”

 쿠퍼가 나타샤의 얼굴을 면밀히 살폈다. “개인적인 요소가 개입될 여지가 있다는 건가?”

 나타샤는 단호한 표정으로 마주 응시했다. CIA는 이 일에 대해 절반도 모르고 있으며, 알 필요도 없다. 이 세상에서 오직 단 여섯 명만이 윈터 솔져가 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈였다는 사실을 알고 있었다. 스티브, 샘, 퓨리, 마리아, 토니, 그리고 나타샤. 쿠퍼는 지금 이상으로 알 필요가 없었다. 캡틴 아메리카를 향해 겨눌 또 다른 무기를 쥐어주지는 않을 것이다. “그렇죠.” 나타샤가 입을 열었다. “생각해보면.” 그리고 말했다. “마지막 살인 명령이었으니까, 어쨌든. 감정적일 여지가 있으니.”

 쿠퍼는 잠시 생각하더니 고개를 끄덕였다. “알겠네. 내가 자네를 자문역으로 불러왔으니, 자네 말에 따라야겠지.” 그렇게 말했지만 어딘가 석연치 않은 듯 했다. “게다가 자네는 그를 봤으면서도 두 번이나 살아남았으니까.”

  _그 이상이지._ 나타샤는 그렇게 생각했지만 입을 다물었다. “전 그의 제거 대상에 오른 적이 없으니까.” 나타샤는 짐짓 나긋한 어조로 그렇게 내뱉고는 다시 보고를 살폈다. 무언가 평소답지 않은 점을 찾으면서. 스티브가 갑자기 주변 세상에 주의를 기울이게 된 계기를. 조깅하던 그 남자. 나타샤는 추측했다. — 아마 스티브는 부딪힌 게 미안한 나머지 그 후로는 움직일 때 주변을 더 살피기로 했을 것이다.

 “난 여전히 그를 데려와야 한다고 생각하네만.” 쿠퍼가 커다란 창문가에 기대서며 중얼거렸다. “할 수 있을 때.”

 나타샤는 책상에 손을 짚고 서서 가능한 한 차분한 목소리로 말했다. “국장님, 당신이 캡틴 아메리카의 의사를 무시한 채 그를 데려온다면 당신 책임 하에 있는 대외 홍보부서는 악몽을 겪게 될 테고, 그 뿐 아니라 윈터 솔져는 _여전히_ 잡을 수 없을 겁니다. 그러니 물러서서 제가 제 일을 하게 두시죠.” 나타샤가 말했다. “우리는 로저스를 보호할 수 있지만— 오직 그가 모르게 할 때만 가능하니까.”

 

* * *

 

 스티브가 막 페기의 병실을 나섰을 때 휴대폰이 울렸다. 스타크였다. 스타크는 그에게 결코 전화하는 법이 없었다. 스티브는 미간을 찌푸리고 휴대폰을 내려다보다가 통화 버튼을 눌렀다. “여보세요?” 

 “자네 메세지를 봤어.” 스타크가 말했다. “훌륭해. 아주 타당한 결정이야.” 그가 계속 말했다. “한 시간 내로 자네 집에 이사 용달꾼을 보낼 수 있는데, 너무 빠른 건 아닌지 모르겠군. 페퍼는 나보고 지나치게 밀어붙인다고 주의를 줬는데, 내 생각엔 난 어마무시할 정도로 효율적일 뿐이야. 저녁 때까지는 여기 올 수 있겠어, 어떻게?”

 잠시 동안 스티브는 그 모든 걸 이해하려고 애썼다. “용달꾼? 한 시간— 내로?” 

 “그래, —그러니까, 자네 혹시 이사 트럭을 빌려서 혼자 할 생각은 아니었겠지, 설마 아니지?”

 “아니.” 스티브가 느리게 말했다. “그런 건 아니야.”

 “그래서, 한 시간이면 돼? 두 시간? 그래, 알았어.” 토니가 말했다. “내일 아침 가장 빠른 시간으로 하지, 아침 9시 어때, 괜찮나?”

 망설일 필요가 없었다. “그래.” 스티브가 대답했다. “좋아. 괜찮을 것 같아.” 

 

* * *

 

 “ _훌륭해._ ” 토니는 그렇게 말한 뒤 전화를 끊고, 나타샤에게 전화를 걸었다. “정말 _넌_ 천재야. 도대체 어떻게 한 거야?” 

 “뭘?” 나타샤가 물었다.

 “로저스.” 토니가 답했다. “뉴욕.” 그리고도 아무 대답이 없자 토니는 얼굴을 찌푸리고 말했다. “로저스가 뉴욕에 온다고. 오늘 아침에 메세지를 받았는데, 타워에 입주하고 싶다는데. 난 그게 네 덕분이라고 생각했는데. 보안 상의 이유로 로저스를 여기다 끌어다놓으려는 줄 알았지.”

 “생각할 시간이 좀 필요하겠어.” 나타샤는 그렇게 말하고 전화를 끊었다.

 

* * *

 

 스티브는 발길을 돌려서 페기의 병실로 돌아갔다. 그리고 페기가 자신을 올려다보며 놀라워하고 기뻐하는 모습을 보고서 감정이 북받치는 것을 눌러야 했다.— 마치 그가 방금 전에 다녀가지 않은 것처럼. 침대 맡 쟁반에 커피컵과 접시들이 쌓여있는 게 전부 없는 일이라도 되는 것처럼 자신을 바라보는 그 시선. “페기.” 스티브가 그녀 곁에 놓인 의자에 도로 앉으며 손을 붙잡았다. “난— 나는 한동안 떠나있을 거야. 뉴욕으로. 뉴욕에 있는 하워드의 아들과 함께 지내게 될거야.”

 페기의 눈썹이 치켜 올라갔다. “토니랑?” 그녀가 물었다.

 “그래.” 스티브는 그렇게 말하고는, 어쩔 수 없이 솔직하게 덧붙였다. “한동안은. 그리고나서는 아마도 어딘가 다른 곳에서.” 

 페기는 스티브의 얼굴을 잠시 살피더니, 그의 손을 끌어당겼다. 그는 몸을 기울여 그녀의 뺨, 부드러운 머리칼을 감싸고 입에 키스했다. 페기는 세부적인 것들에 대해서 항상 기억하진 못했지만, 그러나 그녀는 그를 _알았다_ — 누구보다도 더. 단지 그 누구를 제외하고선. 스티브는 눈을 감고 키스를 받았다. 그는 여전히 그녀의 키스가 좋았다.

 “무슨 일이 있구나.” 페기가 그의 입에 대고 속삭였다.

 “그래.” 스티브가 말했다. “그래, 페그. 내게— 페기, 다시 살아갈 수 있는 기회가 내게 온 것 같아.”  이제 페기는 진지하게 집중한 채, 사랑이 가득한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. _어떻게_ 그녀를 두고 떠날 수가 있을까, 베스트 걸을, 어떻게 그가 두고서— 

 “그럼 가. 가야만 해.” 페기가 말했다. “사랑스러운 당신. 돌아보지 말고 가.”

 스티브는 제 얼굴이 일그러지는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. “난 _평생_ 돌아보기만 했는데.” 그는 그렇게 말하고는 자제심을 발휘하며 그녀에게 다시 키스했다. “편지 쓸게.” 스티브가 부드러운 목소리로 다급하게 약속했다. “아니면 전화할게, 그럴 수 있다면—”

 “그들이 당신을 찾아내지 못하도록 해.” 페기가 조용하고 날카롭게 경고했다. 여전히 세계 최고의 첩보원이었다. “필요한 것들 말고도 더 많은 걸 누려. 충분히, 더 많이 보상받을 수 있도록, _스티브_.” 그녀는 스티브의 손을 꼭 쥐면서 그렇게 말했다. 강한 손길이었다. “나한테 너무 많이는 말하지 마. 그치만 당신을 돌봐줄 사람과 함께 가는거지?” 그녀는 스티브를 가만히 바라보았다. “당신은 돌봐줄 사람이 필요해.” 

 “맞아.” 스티브가 그녀의 손을 꽉 맞잡으며 말했다. “그래, 함께야.”

 “좋아.” 페기가 말했다.

 

* * *

 

 스티브는 병실을 나가 엘리베이터 버튼을 눌렀다. 그리고 모자를 깊게 눌러써서 눈가를 가렸다. 감정이 북받쳐오르는 것을 다스릴 필요가 있었다. 문이 열리고 붐비는 엘리베이터에 오른 스티브는 “로비 L” 버튼을 눌렀다. 엘리베이터 안에는 하얀 가운을 입은 의사 두 명, 어머니가 앉은 휠체어를 미는 여자 한 명, 가슴끈에 아이를 맨 청년 하나, 그리고 아주 커다란 꽃다발을 손에 든 배달원 한 명이 있었다. — 백합. 스티브는 알아차렸다. 페기가 가장 좋아하는 꽃이었다.

 페기에 대한 생각에 너무 깊게 몰두한 나머지, 스티브는 꽃을 먼저 발견했던 것이다. 그 뒤에 가려진 익숙한 얼굴보다도. 버키가 꽃으로 엘리베이터의 감시 카메라를 피하고 있다는 것을 깨닫고, 스티브는 몸을 돌렸다. 엘리베이터가 멈추고 여자 두 명이 올라탔다. 사람들은 자리를 조금씩 옮겼고, 스티브는 버키에게 좀 더 가까이 다가갔다. 시선은 엘리베이터 문 위로 빛나는 숫자에 고정한 채로. 꽃이 얼굴에 온통 파묻히는 걸 피하려고 살짝 고개를 틀었다. 

 “미안해요.” 버키가 말했다. “여긴 무슨 그랜드 센트럴 역 같네요.” 

 “그래요.” 스티브가 마주 속삭였다. “진짜 그러네요.” 그들은 잠시 동안 눈빛으로 짧고 강렬한 대화를 나눈 뒤, 모르는 사람들로 다시 돌아갔다. 서로의 팔꿈치가 부딪힐 정도로 가까이 있었다. 스티브는 무심코 만지지 않으려고 제 두 손을 팔 밑에 끼워야 했다. “사실.” 엘리베이터 문이 열리고 사람들이 공간을 만들려고 이리저리 움직일 때 스티브가 입을 열었다. “그렇게 말하다니 재밌네요. 제가 지금 뉴욕으로 막 이사갈 참이거든요.” 

 “오, 정말요.” 버키가 말했다.

 “네, 저 거기 출신이거든요.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “좋은가요? 그런 대도시는?” 버키가 물었다.

 “그럼요. 제가 사랑하는 도시죠.” 엘리베이터가 로비에 도착하자 사람들이 내리기 시작했다. 버키는 스티브를 바라보고는 잠시 시선을 들어 위쪽을 살핀 뒤 다시 페기가 있는 층의 버튼을 눌렀다. 스티브는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그래, 좋아할 거야. 

 

* * *

 

 나타샤는 인상을 쓴 채 휴대폰을 내려다보고는, 버튼을 눌러서 귀에 갖다댔다.

 “이게 도대체 무슨 일이야?” 샘이 인사 대신 불쑥 내뱉었다. “갑자기 전화와서는 저녁을 먹으러 오라고 하잖아. 짐을 싸고 있다던데, 뉴욕에 가려고. 너희 쪽 사람들이 움직이고 있는 거야?”

 “내가 아니야. 스타크도 아니고 CIA도 아냐. 그치만 누군가 있어.” 나타샤가 말했다. 이 게임에 누군가 새로운 플레이어가 끼어들었다. 나타샤는 그 존재를 느낄 수 있었다.

 “너네 쪽에서 이제 그만 둬야 할 것 같은데.” 샘이 말했다. “캡을 지킬 수 있다면 나도 뭐라도 하겠지만, 만약 너희 _잘못_ 건드렸다간—”

 “내가 아냐.” 나타샤가 힘주어 말했다. 그리고는 한숨을 쉬며 내뱉었다. “반즈인 것 같아.”

 “오, 아주 _좋네_.” 샘이 말했다. “그것 참—”

 “뉴욕은 반즈의 홈그라운드야. 그가…” 나타샤는 잠시 망설이더니 샘에게 말했다. “그하고 싸움이 있었어. 공평하게 게임의 장을 바꾸려는 거야, 참여 조건을 변경해서—”

 “그를 _만났다고_?” 샘이 물었다.

 “그래.” 나타샤가 이마를 문질렀다. 지난 번 반즈와의 싸움에서 베인 상처에 딱지가 앉아있었다. “그가 여기에 있어.”

 “쉿.” 샘이 낮고 진심어린 목소리로 내뱉었다. 그리고는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “좋아. 나는 무슨 역할을 하면 되는데?”

 “끼어들지 마.” 나타샤가 말했다. 이미 샘을 지나치게 몰아 붙이고 있었던 것이다. “넌 로저스의 친구니까, _친구 역할을_  해. 평소에 할 만한 행동을 하고, 물어볼 만한 걸 물어보고. 그치만 만약 어떤 위험 신호라도 감지된다면—”

 “그래, 알겠어.” 샘의 대답을 마지막으로 전화가 끊어졌다.

 나타샤가 휴대폰을 내려 놓기도 전에 다시 벨이 울렸다. 샤론 카터였다. 요원 13번. “그가 찾아왔어요.” 요원 13은 즉시 보고를 시작했다. “문을 두드렸어요. 이사를 갈 거라면서, 와인 한 병과 화분을 가져와서는, 주방 용품 중에서 뭔가 필요한 게 없냐고 물었고요. 서로에 대해 더 알아가지 못해서 아쉬웠고 언젠가 또 다시 같이 일할 날이 있을 지도 모른다고 말했어요. 그게 진심은 아니었고요.” 요원 13이 결론내렸다. “단 한 마디도요. 거짓말을 _끔찍하게_  못하니까. 제가 무슨 지시나 뭔가 놓친 게 있나요?” 

 “아니.” 나타샤가 말했다. “그쪽이 놓친 게 아니죠.” 나타샤는 전화를 끊고 타블렛을 내려다보았다. — 무언가 놓친 게 있었다. 어떤 계기, 어떤 정보 교환의 핵심 단서를. 나타샤는 기록들을 쭉 훑어가며 평소답지 않은 무언가를 찾았다. 그리고, 스티브가 거의 두 시간을 페기 카터와의 만남에 쏟았다는 사실을 발견했다. 보통은 한 시간 정도인데도.

 

* * *

 

 나타샤가 루즈벨트 홈에 도착한 타이밍이 좋지 않았다. 사람들이 이제 막 저녁 식사를 마치고, 카터의 간호원들이 잠자리를 준비하던 중이었던 것이다. 나타샤는 눈을 감은 채 병실 밖 벽에 기대 섰다. 지나치게 과민하게 생각하고 있을 가능성이 아주 높았다. 뉴욕으로 돌아가는 건 스티브의 생각일 _수도_ 있었다. 스티브가 워싱턴에 이토록 오래 머문 이유는 단지 윈터 솔져가 자신을 찾을 수 있게 하기 위한 것이라고 나타샤는 꽤 확신했다. 하지만 이제는 포기하는 것이다. 전략을 바꿔서. 

 분홍색 겉옷을 입은 간호원이 카터 요원의 병실 밖으로 나왔다. “중요한 일인가요? 오늘 피곤한 하루를 보내셨는데.”

 “네.” 나타샤가 말했다. “아주 중요해요.” 그러자 간호원이 한숨을 쉬고는 들어가 보라는 손짓을 했다.

 페기 카터. 잠옷 위로 암녹색 실내복을 걸친 채 그녀는 이미 머리맡에 받친 베개 위에 고개를 놓고 기대 있었다. “카터 요원님.” 나타샤가 침대 맡의 의자에 앉으며 말을 건넸다. “나타샤 로마노프라고 합니다. 쉴드를 위해 일했었죠. 몇 가지 질문이 있어서 왔는데요. 스티브에 대해서요. 스티브 로저스.”

 페기의 시선은 침대 맡 테이블, 그녀의 남편과 아이들 사진이 있는 액자들 사이 경첩이 달린 작은 사진첩으로 향했다. 그녀가 손을 뻗자 나타샤가 그걸 집어들어서 건네주었다. 페기는 사진을 바라보고는 그걸 도로 나타샤에게 건네주었다. 왼쪽의 사진은 나타샤가 이전에 본 적 없는 스티브의 사진이었다. 이 비슷한 모습 본 적은 있지만. 부스스하게 헝클어진 머리에 마른 어깨, 그리고 크고 용감한 눈을 한 작은 소년. 그리고 반대편에는, 오늘날 나타샤가 알고 있는 그 스티브의 사진이 있었다. 강인하고, 이상할 정도로 신중하게 경직된 모습. 나타샤는 눈을 찡그린 채 두 사진을 번갈아보았다. 명백한 사실이 눈에 들어왔던 것이다. 스티브는 이제 훨씬 더 건강하고, 그리고 훨씬, 훨씬 더 불행해 보였다.

 나타샤가 시선을 들었을 땐, 페기가 미소짓고 있었다. “무슨 얘기를 듣고 싶은가요? 스티브에 대해 이야기하는 건 언제나 행복한 일이죠.”

 “음, 그냥— 어제 스티브가 왔을 때, 혹시 심란한—” 그러나 나타샤는 말을 끊어야 했다. 페기의 입가가 떨리고 있었던 것이다. “그치만 그는 _죽었어요_ , 자기.” 페기가 말했다. “스티브는 칠십 년도 더 전에 죽었어요.”

 “그래요.” 나타샤가 숨죽인 채 대답했다. 카터 요원에게 스티브가 살아있다고 전해야 할까? 그녀의 기억을 깨울 수 있을까 아니면 그저 혼란스럽게 만들 뿐일까? 나타샤는 입술을 깨물었다. 그녀는 치매에 걸린 사람과 논쟁하거나 사실을 정정해주는 일은 피해야 한다는 사실을 기억해냈다. 그저 그들을 고통스럽게 만들거나 놀래킬 뿐이다. “죄송해요.” 나타샤가 말했다. “맞아요, 그렇죠.”

 “참 다정한 사람이었는데.” 페기는 나타샤에게서 사진첩을 도로 가져가서는 애정 어린 눈길로 내려다보았다. “하루도 그를 생각하지 않은 날이 없어요. 가끔은 우리가 잘못했다는 생각도— 우리는 그 사람에게 그런 짓을 할 권리가 없었다는 생각을 해요. 그치만 우린 그 사람이 _필요했어요_ , 정말로.” 페기는 주름지고 얇은 손으로 손수건을 쥐고서 눈가와 입술을 닦아냈다. “누구도 아닌 그 사람만이. 그 모든 힘을 그보다— 못한 사람에게 주었다면, 상상할 수가 있나요?”

 “아뇨.” 나타샤는 대답했다. 진심으로. “스티브는 정말 좋은 사람이에요.”

 나타샤의 말이 현재형이라는 점을 페기가 눈치챘는지는 알 수 없었다. “정말 용감했어요.” 페기가 말했다. “그런 강인함에 그런 마음이라니. 그 사람을 본 순간 그가 캡틴 아메리카라는 걸 알 수가 있었죠. 세럼은— 세럼이 문제가 아니었어요.” 페기의 눈에 눈물이 차올랐다. “스티브는 어느 모로 어떻게 봐도 캡틴 아메리카였어요. 사랑스러운 사람.” 

 나타샤는 그녀를 향해 미소지었다. “시간을 빼앗아서 죄송해요. 이제 주무시도록 할게요.” 나타샤는 침대 곁에 꽃이 가득한 화병을 바라보고는 손끝으로 헤집어 살폈다. 카드는 없었다. “예쁜 꽃들이네요.” 나타샤는 마지막 수를 던졌다. 

 “그렇죠.” 페기가 동의했다. 그녀는 훌쩍이더니 다시 미소를 지었다. “제임스가 갖다주었어요.” 나타샤는 멈춰섰다. 

 “제임스?” 나타샤가 되물었다. “제임스 반즈?” 건물 주위로 작전 팀을 호출하고 싶은 충동을 겨우 억눌러야 했다.

 “그래요. 나를 보러 왔어요— 그 말썽쟁이가. 내게 꽃하고 에클스 케이크를 갖다줬죠. 내가 에클스 케이크를 좋아하거든요.”

 나타샤는 인상을 쓴 채 흰색 케이크 상자를 바라보았다. _스티브가_ 가져온 케이크였다. 보고서에 써있었다. 조지타운 베이커리에 일부러 들러서 사 온 것이다. 꽃에 대해서는 언급이 없었지만. “뭐라고 하던가요?” 나타샤가 천천히 물었다. 

 “누가?” 페기가 되물었다.

 나타샤는 답하기 전에 길게 숨을 들이마셨다. “제임스 반즈.”

 “오, 뉴욕으로 이사갈 거라고 말해주러 온 거였어요.” 페기가 침대보를 쓸어내리며 말했다. “토니랑 함께 지낼 거라고, 하워드의 아들 토니요. 내 생각엔 스티브를 구하려는 것 같아요.” 페기는 목소리를 낮춰 거의 속삭이듯 털어놓았다. “그런데 가능할 지는 모르겠어요. 스티브는 이미 꽤 오랜 시간동안 죽어있거든요.”

 나타샤의 입이 벌어졌다가 다시 서서히 닫혔다. 무어라고 말해야 할 지를 알 수 없었다. 페기는 한숨을 내쉬었다.

 “불쌍한 스티브. 불쌍한 제임스. 불가능했지, 그때는. 그가 원하는 건. 이제는, 물론, _내가_ 불가능하고. 그렇지 않나요.”

 “저— 죄송해요. 무슨 말인지 잘.” 나타샤가 조심스럽게 말했다. “제임스가 원하는 게 _뭔가요_?” 

 “그러니까, 스티브죠, 당연히. 그렇지만 제임스는 현실주의자였어요. 스티브는 _절대_ 아니었고요. 그게 불가능하다는 것도 모를 정도로— 자신이 캡틴 아메리카였고, 요주의 핵심 인물이자 일반 군인들보다 훨씬 더 많은 시선을 받고 있었는데도.” 페기는 고개를 저었다. “절대 그럴 수가 없었는데… 하지만 이제 많은 것들이 달라졌죠, 그렇지 않나요.” 페기는 나타샤에게 작게 미소 지어 보였다. “정말 _많은_ 불가능한 일들이 일어났어요. 뭐라고 하더라? 삶이 있는 곳에, 희망도 있다?”

 “맞아요.” 나타샤는 진심을 담아 고개를 끄덕였다. “그래요. 그렇게 믿어요, 저도.” 

 

* * *

 

 나타샤는 곧바로 경비실로 가서 경비원에게 감시카메라 영상을 돌려보게 했다. 싸구려에 거친 흑백 화면을 가진 카메라는 오직 삼 초에 한 번만 사진을 찍었기 때문에 간헐적으로만 기록을 볼 수 있었다. 하지만 그럼에도 나타샤는 꽃을 가져온 사람이 스티브가 아니라는 사실을 바로 알 수 있었다. 정체불명의 배달원이었다. 구부정한 자세였지만 몸이 좋았고, 모자를 쓰고 꽃집 로고가 새겨진 바람막이를 입고 있었다. 나타샤는 그게 정말로 반즈인지 보기 위해 모니터를 자세히 내려다보았다. 어떤 각도에서도 선명한 사진을 볼 수는 없었지만 화병 주위로 그의 손을 볼 수가 있었다. — 장갑 낀 그 손을. 작업용 장갑을 끼고 있었다. 

 그때 나타샤는 숨을 멈췄다. 로저스가 그 남자가 있는 엘리베이터에 올라탔기 때문이었다. — 그리고 이게 사실이라면, 페기는 정신이 나간 게 아니라 정말로 _그건_ 반즈였던 것이다. 그는 스티브와 빌어먹게 가까운 거리에 있었다. 오직 꽃다발 하나만큼의 거리를 둔 채.

 모든 가능성들이 머릿속을 스쳐갔다. 온통 불길한 것들이. 스티브가 알아차리지 못하는 새 반즈가 그에게 접근하는 게 가능하다면— 불가능하진 않지만, 그치만 왜? 혹은 스티브가 _이미_ 알아챘지만, 혼자만의 비밀로 하고 있다면, 그건 도대체 무슨 의미를— 뭐지? 나타샤는 엄지 손가락을 물어뜯었다. 뉴욕으로의 이사. 나타샤는 반즈가 스티브를 조종하고 있다고 생각했었다. 어쩐지. 만약 그가 대놓고 나서는 거라면? 스티브의 입을 다물게 하고— 그가 혼자서 진행하고 있을 가능성은? 서로 의견 차 없이? 나타샤는 그 생각에 고개를 끄덕였다. 그렇다면 스티브를 협조시킬 수 있겠지. 그럴 수 있다. 하지만 왜? 스티브를 교묘하게 그런 포지션에 위치시키는 건— 정확히, 어떤 거지?

 “이 사진을 가져가겠어요.” 나타샤가 경비원에게 말했다. “프린트 한 장 주세요.” 그리고는 작전 팀에 연락을 취해 지시를 내렸다. “이제 4분 간격으로 줄인다. 로저스가 감시망에서 4분 이상 벗어나면, 내게 보고하도록— 그리고 무장한 대기 팀을 요청한다. 윈터 솔져를 잡을 수 있는.”

 

* * *

 

 “네가 필요해.” 나타샤가 그렇게 말한 지 이십 분 후, 노크 소리와 함께 그가 나타났다.

 “ _자기야_.” 클린트의 말에 둘 다 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 나타샤는 그에게 키스하면서 문을 밀어 닫고 클린트를 침대로 내리눌렀다. 나타샤가 다리로 제 허벅지를 꽉 조이며 셔츠를 벗기고 바지의 지퍼를 내리는 모습을 클린트가 올려다보았다. “오해하지마.” 클린트가 말했다. “이것도 아주 좋긴 한데, 근데 이거 때문에 내가 필요하다고 한거야?”

 “우선은.” 나타샤가 그렇게 말하고는 그의 위에 내려앉았다. 클린트는 침대에서 아주 만족스러웠고 나타샤가 제일 좋아하는 상대였다. 유연하고 강하고 참을성 있고, 그녀의 쾌락에 세심하게 신경을 기울이고, 그리고 무엇보다도, 그는 어떻게 해야 머리를 비울 수 있는 지 알고 있었으며 어떻게 해야 그녀의 머리를 비워줄 수 있는지도 알았다. 그녀의 몸을 그토록 단순한 것으로 만드는 몇 안되는 소중한 순간을 만들어 줄 수 있었던 것이다. 클린트는 그녀가 두 번 가게 만들었고 그리고나서 그녀는 그가 갈 수 있도록 허락해주었다. 그들은 웃음을 터뜨리며 서로를 거칠게 탐한 후에야 헐떡이면서 침대 위로 무너져내렸다. 

 “해줄 말이 있어.” 나타샤는 땀에 젖어 숨을 헐떡이며 천장을 바라보았다. “아주 극비라서 보안 등급조차도 붙일 수 없는 건데.”

 “좋아.” 클린트가 중얼거렸다.

 “윈터 솔져가.” 나타샤가 클린트를 쳐다보지도 않고 말했다. “제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈야.” 

 나타샤는 클린트가 반응하는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 클린트는 몸을 일으켜서 인상을 쓴 채 그녀를 내려다보았고 그 갈색 머리가 빛을 반사시켰다. “ _제임스 반즈_.” 클린트가 되풀이해서 말했다. “그 ‘하울링 코만도 버키 반즈’의?” 

 “응.” 나타샤가 말했다.

 “쉿.” 클린트가 조용히 말했다. “캡도 알아?” 

 “응.” 나타사가 말했다. “그를 알아본 사람이 로저스야.”

 “어떻게 받아들이고 있는데?” 클린트가 물었다.  

 나타샤가 씁쓸하게 미소지었다. “받아들이고 있질 _않아_. 윈터 솔져를 지금의 모습으로 보는 게 아니라— 그저 과거의 모습으로만 보고 있어.” 

 “자길 총으로 _쐈는데_.” 클린트가 반박했다. 

 “오, 그거보다 훨씬 더 했지.” 나타샤는 클린트를 밀어내고 일어나 앉았다. “헬리캐리어 이후에 넌 로저스를 본 적 없지. 윈터 솔져가 아주 _죽을 만큼_ 때려놨고— 로저스는 그러도록 _내버려뒀어_. 그냥 _내버려뒀다고_ , 클린트.” 나타샤는 제 말을 강조하며 클린트가 하려는 말에 선수를 쳤다. “난 스티브랑 바로 옆에서 싸우니까 그 능력치를 알아. 윈터 솔져의 정체를 몰랐을 때 그가 싸우는 걸 봤다고. 스티브는 반즈가 자기를 때리게 _내버려둔거야_. 그리고 반즈는 그를 _해쳤고_.” 나타샤는 잠시 가면을 벗고 걱정스러운 표정을 얼굴 위로 내보였다. “스티브는 윈터 솔져를 이길 수가 있어— 그런데 제임스 반즈를 이길 순 없어.” 나타샤는 클린트를 빤히 응시했다. “그러니까 우리에게 달렸어.”

 클린트는 그녀의 옆구리를 부드럽게 쓸어내리며 오므라든 흉터를 엄지손가락으로 덧그렸다. “내가 어떻게 도우면 돼?” 

 “로저스가 뉴욕으로 이사를 가.” 나타샤가 말했다. “스타크 타워로. 믿을 수가 없지.” 

 “음, 잘됐네. 아니야?” 클린트가 놀라서 물었다. “스타크 타워는 지금 있는 곳보다 훨씬 더 안전하잖아.” 

 “그렇지. 만약 타워 안에만 있는다면. 로저스가 그럴 것 같아?” 나타샤는 고개를 저었다. “뉴욕에서는 로저스를 지키는 게 몇 천 배는 더 어려울 거야— 그래서 네가 필요해. 로저스는 아마 반즈를 찾아서 돌아다니겠지, 그리고— 찾아낼 거야. 반즈가 로저스가 찾을 수 있게 만들거야. 페기 카터는—” 나타샤가 잠시 말을 멈추고 설명했다. “방금 페기 카터와 아주 혼란스러운 대화를 했어.” 

 클린트를 잘 모르는 사람이라면 그의 얼굴에 떠오르는 순간적인 흥미를 알아채지 못했을 것이다. “말해봐.” 

 나타샤는 고개를 흔들면서 거의 웃음같은 걸 내비쳤다. “카터는 둘 중에 누가 살아있는 지를 구분하질 못해. 둘 다 살아있다는 것도 잘 모르고. 머릿속에서 두 사람이 뒤죽박죽인데, 그건 그거대로 흥미롭지만. 하지만 두 가지 얘기를 내게 확실히 했어. 첫째. 반즈가 스티브를 구하기 위해서 뉴욕으로 이사를 간다. 그런데—”

 클린트는 이미 고개를 끄덕이고 있었다. “반대로 생각한거겠지.”

 “그래.” 나타샤가 말했다. “ _스티브가_ 말했겠지. _반즈를 구하러_ 뉴욕으로 이사를 간다고. 그 쪽이 말이 되잖아. 내 생각엔 스티브가 윈터 솔져를 찾아서 타워로 데려오려는 것 같아— 아니면 거기로 유인하든가.”

 “토니가 _좋아서 기절하겠네_.” 클린트가 속삭였다.

 “CIA보다는 스타크가 낫지.” 나타샤가 지적했다. “내 말은, 만약 내가 스티브라면, 내가 그렇게 생각할 거라고. 스티브는 정부 관련해선 지나치게 낙관적인 구석이 있지만, 아무리그래도 CIA가 반즈를 잡으면 지하 저 어딘가로 던져넣어버릴 거라는 사실 정도는 알고 있을 거야. 그대로 실종되거나, 최고 등급으로 감금되겠지. 스타크의 경우엔, 테이저 건이나 최고 보안 시스템이 있긴 하겠지만, 적어도 스타크하고는 _기회가_ 있을 테니까.”

 “또 다른 얘기는 뭔데?” 클린트가 물었다. 

 나타샤는 입술을 깨물었다. “그러니까 두 사람이— 깊은 사이라고 했어. 로저스와 반즈가. 육체적으로도. 사랑하는 사이였을 수도 있고.”

 “오, 장난하지 마.” 클린트가 말했다.

 “정말로. 그렇게 말했어— 카터는 캡의 여자였으니, 알 수 밖에 없었다는 추측이 가능해.”

 클린트는 몹시 당황스러워보였다. “음.” 클린트가 입을 열었다. “그렇다면 네 그 엄청난 중매가 실패한 이유가 설명이 되네.” 

 “그보다 더한 설명도 되지.” 나타샤가 엄숙하게 말했다. “어째서 캡이 윈터 솔져가 자기를 죽이도록 내버려뒀는지도 설명이 돼.”

 

 


	2. 제 2장

 

 - **제 2장**  

 

 스티브는 용달꾼들에게 모든 짐을 맡겼다. 추적 장치가 달린 바이크까지도. 그 대신 기차를 택했다. 배낭을 매고 모자와 선글라스를 쓰고. 기차역에 좀 일찍 도착한 건 딱 좋은 시간이었다. 기계에서 티켓을 구매하는 데는 오직 몇 분 정도밖에 걸리지 않았고(현금으로 지불한다면 의미가 없지만. 그래도 아직은.) 그 후에는 역내 여기저기를 돌아다녔다. 정장 입은 피곤해보이는 여자들 중 누가, 스니커즈를 신었지만 너무 나이들어보이는 대학생들 중 대체 누가, 휴대폰에 대고 소리치는 남자들 중 그 누가 자신을 감시하는 임무를 맡은 요원들인지 궁금해하면서. 아침식사를 파는 붐비는 가게에 늘어선 줄에 따라서서 주스와 요거트를 사고, 대기 구역에 있는 의자에 털썩 앉아서 먹기 시작했다. 스티브는 버키를 찾지 않기 위해서 애썼다. 만약 그가 버키를 발견한다면, 피곤한 여자들 혹은 대학생들 역시 그가 버키를 바라보는 걸 _볼_ 수 있을 테고 그를 좇을 테니까. 

 그럼에도, 버키가 여기 어딘가에 있는 건 분명했다. 스티브는 제 겉옷 주머니 속에서 플라스틱 카드를 하나 발견했던 것이다. ‘Whole Bean Coffee’라고 쓰여 있었다. 그랜드 센트럴 역. 스티브는 카드를 제 지갑 속에 쑤셔넣었다. 그리고 책을 한 권 꺼내서 — ‘Catch 22’ (진퇴양난)— 뉴욕으로 가는 내내 읽었다. 쾌적한 여행이었다. 도착했을 때 다소 아쉬울 정도였다. 

 뉴욕에 있다는 건 어딘가 특별한 구석이 있었다, 정말로. 스티브는 펜Penn 플랫폼에 올라서는 순간 그걸 느꼈다. 제 머리 위로 페인트가 벗겨진 녹슨 철제 기둥, 자신이 얼음 속으로 들어가기 전부터 아주 오랫동안 거기에 있었던 그 모습을 보며 놀랍게도 스티브는 다시 자신감과 능력이 솟아오르는 걸 느끼며 깨달았다. 버키는 그들에게 홈 어드밴티지를 부여한 것이다. 

 평소대로라면 밖으로 나가서 걷기 시작했을 테지만 — 가먼트 지구에 있는 많은 것들이 그가 살아있던 시절부터 변하지 않고 그대로 있었고, 메이시 백화점의 진열장 유리를 지나 걸어가는 건 언제나 기분 좋은 일이었다 — 그 대신 지하철을 타고 그랜드 센트럴 역으로 가서 식당가 한쪽 구석에 있는 ‘Whole Bean Coffee’ 가게를 찾아냈다. 

 사람들이 줄을 서 있었지만 — 어디에나 줄이 있으니. 뉴욕에 어서오세요— 스티브는 차분히 기다리면서 주위를 둘러보았다. 기차에서부터 그를 따라온 여자가 스탠드 옆에서 샐러드를 기다렸고, 그 자켓의 굴곡으로 봐서는 그 안에 홀스터를 차고 있는 듯 했다. 스티브는 그녀에게 미소를 지어보이면서 모자챙을 만졌고, 바로 그거였다— 요즘 시대에 그가 여자들을 향해 미소 지으면 다양한 반응이 돌아왔지만, 뉴욕의 여성이라면 당신을 언제나 무시하거나 꺼지라고 말해야 한다. 그러나 이 결연한 차가운 눈빛과 패닉이 결합된 독특한 반응이라면? 

 그건 교육받은 요원인 것이다. 

 “주문하시겠어요?” 카운터의 남자가 묻는 말에 스티브는 스몰 사이즈 커피를 ‘가볍고 달콤한 걸로’ 주문하려고 했는데— 더 이상 사람들이 그런 말을 쓰지 않는다는 게 생각났다. 또 그는 이 식당가에 남아있을 핑계를 만들기 위해서 늑장을 부릴 필요가 있었다. 스티브는 메뉴가 적힌 칠판을 올려다보고는 스페셜 음료 중 가장 먼저 눈에 띈 걸 읽었다. 

 “주문은— 에스프레소 샷을 추가한 차이 라테로 할게요.” 스티브는 다소 미심쩍은 말투로 말했다.

 “샷 추가한 차이 라테!” 점원이 소리쳤다. 스티브는 플라스틱 카드를 내밀었다.

 커피 값은 충격적이게도 5.85달러였는데, 그보다 더 충격적인 건, 카드에 무려 백달러나 충전이 되어있다는 사실이었다. 버키는 스티브가 이 커피 가게를 습관처럼 찾기를 바란다는 게 더 이상 분명할 수가 없었다. 스티브는 라테를 홀짝이면서 밀려드는 통근 회사원들을 피해갔고 — 여긴 무슨 그랜드 센트럴 역 같네요 — 스타크 타워로 올라가는 엘리베이터를 발견했다. 빌딩은 독수리처럼 역 위로 자리잡고 있었다. 정말로, 유감스럽게도. 스타크가 그런 짓을 하도록 허가하다니. 제 우뚝 솟은 자아로 그랜드 센트럴에 그늘을 드리우다니. 엘리베이터가 닫혔고 스티브는 다시 한 번 음료를 홀짝였다. 맛있었다. 비록 이걸 커피라고 부를 순 없겠지만. 그보다는 액체로 된 _케이크_ 같았다. 사실, 그건 버키의 엄마가 만들어주곤 하던 바닐라 향신료 케이크를 떠오르게 했다.

 

* * *

 

 “그가 저를 봤어요.” 요원55가 나타샤의 귀에 다급히 속삭였다. “윌을 발견했는지는 모르겠어요.” 

 나타샤는 인상을 찌푸렸다. “확실해?” 

 “캡틴 아메리카가 저를 봤어요. 미소지었고. 제게 _인사를_ —”

 알겠어. 그래. “지금 그는 어디에 있지?” 나타샤가 물었다. 

 “타워로 올라갔어요. 저는 기차에서 따라 내려서 지하철을 타고 그랜드 센트럴까지 왔어요. 라테를 사서 위층으로 올라갔는데—“

 나타샤가 얼굴을 구겼다. “ _라테를_ 샀다고?”

 “네. 에스프레소 샷이 추가된 라테요— 직원이 외치는 걸 들었어요.” 

 이 정도로 그녀의 이해를 벗어나는 사건은, 지난 번의 그 _외계인들_ 따위 뿐이었다. “로저스는 _그게_ 뭔지도 몰라.” 

 

* * *

 

 “캡.” 토니 스타크가 손을 뻗으며 앞으로 나오자, 스티브는 타워에 대한 반감이 눈 녹듯 사라지는 걸 느꼈다. 그 주인을 직접 만나니까 그랬다. 빌딩은 못생겼을 수도 있다. 하지만 토니 스타크는 자신의 _집_ 한쪽에 스티브의 거처를 제공해주는 것이다. 스티브는 한 발짝 앞으로 나가 반갑게 손을 잡고 흔들었다. 토니는 그가 몹시 부적절한 짓이라도 하는 것 같은 눈길로 쳐다보았다. “어, 음, 만나서 반가워, 나도.” 토니가 손을 빼내며 말했다. “물건들은 아직 도착하지 않았는데. 자네가 밴보다 먼저 왔거든. 그치만 자네 방에 가구는 전부 배치되어 있고, 만약 뭔가 필요한 게 있다면…” 토니는 대수롭지 않은 듯 환영의 제스처를 건넸다. “기꺼이 내 개인 쇼퍼가 자네에게 이것저것 골라주도록 할테니…” 

  _고맙지만 괜찮아_. 스티브는 이렇게 말하려다가, 문득 생각을 바꿨다. _그냥 알겠다고 하자_. “알았어.” 스티브는 그렇게 말하며 팔을 들어올렸다. 그는 바람막이, 평범한 파란 셔츠, 카키 바지를 입고 있었다. “고맙게 받을게. 새로운 것들을 시도해 봐야지.” 다른 때라면, 토니의 얼굴 위로 퍼져나가는 저 미소가 걱정스러웠을 것이었다. 그치만 지금은, 토니 스타크의 개인 쇼퍼가 골라주는대로 입는 건 스티브가 자신답지 않게 보이지 않을 수 있는 최고의 방법이었다.  

 “아주 좋아.” 토니가 말했다. “ _훌륭해_. 사람을 불러서 신체 사이즈를 재도록 하지—” 토니는 손사래를 쳤다. “그 지나치게 대단하게 빚어진 몸을.” 그리고 이십 분 후, 온통 검은 색으로 빼입은 날카로운 눈을 가진 여자가 줄자를 들고 스티브의 방에 나타나서 그의 주위를 빙 돌며 사이즈를 측정하고 무언가를 중얼거렸다.

 여자는 옷걸이 선반 전체와 커다란 가방 몇개, 그리고 클린트 바튼을 데리고 다시 돌아왔다. 바튼은 눈썹을 치켜 뜬 채 다소 당혹스러운 모습으로 그 모든 행렬을 따라오고 있었다. 스티브는 그 곳에서 바튼이 제게 현실감을 잃지 않도록 도와주는게 다행이었다. 그렇지 않았더라면, 그 옷들이 얼마나 우스운지 제대로 파악할 수 없었을지도 모르니까. 밑으로 너무 내려간 나머지 골반뼈까지 드러나는 꽉 끼는 검은 청바지, 거의 바닥에 질질 끌리는 희고 긴 가죽 트렌치코트, _스타크 인더스트리_ 로고가 가능한 모든 방법으로 과시된 듯한 그 티셔츠 컬렉션들까지. 스티브는 가능한 한 평정심을 유지하려고 노력했다. 그러나 여자가 아주 진지한 태도로 큐빅으로 해골 문양이 아로새겨진 검은 야구모자를 건넸을 때, 그는 웃음이 터져나오는 걸 참지 못했고 다소 무례하다는 걸 알면서도 멈출 수가 없었다. 여자는 매우 언짢아보였다.

 그래도 그녀는 직업 의식을 발휘해 최선을 다했다. “마음에 안드시면, 다른 선택지도 아주 많이—” 그녀가 스티브에게 건넨 모자에 손을 뻗었지만 스티브가 모자를 휙 낚아채서는 양손으로 꼭 쥐고 소중하게 제 가슴에 갖다댔다.  

 “마음에 드냐고요? _환상적인데요_.” 스티브는 그렇게 말하면서 모자를 썼고, 이제 바튼이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 스티브는 어깨를 움츠려서 흰색 라쿤 털 후드가 달린 녹색 캔버스 천으로 된 밀리터리 코트를 걸치고 방 안을 한바퀴 돌아보았다. “음, 글쎄.” 스티브는 돌아서서 어깨 너머로 거울을 쳐다보며 말했다. 그리고 그의 눈에 _다_ _섯 자리 숫자_  가격표가 들어왔는데, 그냥 그건 _안되는_ 거였다. 이 밀리터리 라쿤 털을 원하는 게 만약 버키라고 해도 말이다.

 다른 것들은 그렇게 나쁘지 않았다. 파스텔톤 버튼 다운 셔츠 몇 개, 제법 괜찮은 브이넥 스웨터 두 개, 그리고 너무나 편해서 마치 길거리에서 속옷을 입고 있는 것 같이 느껴지는 -바튼은 반대라고 했지만- 긴팔 셔츠들을 골랐다. 바튼이 검은 청바지를 골라야한다고 주장했기 때문에 스티브는 그렇게 했다. 그리고 마지막으로 안감이 양가죽인 검은 가죽 자켓을 골랐는데, 옷깃에는 영국 공군(RAF)이라고 적혀 있었다.

 

* * *

 

 클린트는 스타크가 너무나 만족스러운 나머지 말 그대로 손바닥을 비비는 모습을 보았다. 이제 그는 제 지붕 아래 여섯 명의 어벤져스 중 네명을 입주시켰다. “로마노프랑 토르만 있으면 이제 내가 판을 쓸어오는 거야.” 토니는 포크로 스테이크를 찍어올렸다. “캡, 대체 무슨 일이 있었길래 마침내 이토록 합리적인 결정을 내린거지?” 

 복잡한 감정이 연달아 캡의 얼굴을 가로질러 나타났다. 맙소사, 이 남자는 _정말_ 끔찍하게 서투른 거짓말쟁이였다. 클린트가 생각했다.

 “글쎄.” 스티브가 마침내 어색하게 미소지었다. “향수병이라고 할까.” 

 토니는 근엄하게 고개를 끄덕였다. “그래— 도시 소년이 워싱턴에 산다는건 힘든 일이지. 워싱턴은 그게 _도시인 줄_ 알지만, 아니니까.” 클린트가 항변하려고 했지만 토니가 밀어부쳤다. “아니. 절대 아니야. 아닌 걸 맞다고 할 수는 없어.” 

 “아니지.” 스티브도 역시 약간 미안한 듯이 덧붙였다.

 “ _보스턴은_ 도시야. _시카고도_ 도시지. _볼티모어_ , 오 맙소사.” 토니가 약간 전율하며 말했다. “도시지. 워싱턴? 빌딩숲에 둘러싸인 늪지에 쳐박힌 박물관과 공원이 다야.”

 클린트가 스티브를 쳐다보았다. “틀린 말은 아니니까.” 스티브가 수긍했다. 

 “음, 난 아이오와에서 자랐거든.” 클린트는 그렇게 말했고, 그는 전에 한 번도 본 적 없는 광경을 보게 되었다. 스티브 로저스와 토니 스타크가 충격적으로 찌푸린 눈길을 주고받고 있었던 것이다. 

 “음, _아이오와_.” 스타크는 한껏 동정이 깃든 목소리로 말했다. 마치 클린트네 개가 죽었다는 소식에 유감을 표시하는 것 같은 태도였다. 

 “브루클린 지역만으로도 이 나라에서 네 번째로 큰 도시야.” 스티브가 설명했다. “거기서 살아보면 다른 곳에서는 못 살게 되는 거지. 예를 들면, 런던이라든가.” 스티브의 시선은 먼 곳으로 향했다. 그의 머릿속 어딘가로. 클린트는 그 표정을 놓치지 않았다. “난 런던 좋아해.” 스티브가 다소 멍하게 말했다.  

 “런던도 물론 널 좋아했겠지.” 토니가 관대하게 말하며 스티브의 잔을 채워주었다. 스티브는 은근하게 재밌어하는 눈길을 그에게 보냈다. “사실, 네가 런던의 번호라도 땄어야 하는건데.” 

 스티브는 클린트에게로 눈길을 돌렸다. “그래서 아이오와 소년이 어쩌다 뉴욕에 오게 된 건데?”

 언제나 진실이 가장 좋은 방법이지. 클린트는 생각했다. 가능하면 그에 가깝게라도. “임무 때문에.” 그는 그렇게 말하며 자기 잔을 채웠다. 그는 슈퍼 솔져가 아니었다. 완전히 취해버릴 수도 있었다. “말할 수 없는 임무.”

 “오오오, 스파이다.” 토니 스타크가 말했다. 하지만 스티브의 대답이 그를 멈춰세웠다.

 “지치지 않아?” 스티브가 물었다. 그 얼굴 위로 씁쓸한 미소가 빠르게 스쳤다.

 클린트는 잠시 생각했다. “약간은, 그래.” 그가 수긍했다. “그치만 무슨 대안이 있겠어?”

 스티브는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “음, 그야말로 ‘64달러짜리 질문’이네. (='최대 난제'. *1940년대 미국의 라디오 퀴즈 프로) 그러니까.”

 그들은 모두 잠시 동안 생각에 잠겼다. 

 “‘6만 4천달러’짜리 질문 말하는 거겠지, 네 말은.” 토니가 말했다.

 “아니, 64달러인데.” 스티브가 답했다. 

 “맙소사, _인플레이션이란_.” 토니가 눈썹을 들어올리며 말했다. 

 

* * *

 

 그날 밤 스티브는 버키가 거기 있다는 비이성적인 확신과 함께 눈을 떴다. 버키는 거기 없었다— 어떻게 여기에 있겠는가? 스티브는 실내 온도 조절기가 달린 유리박스 안에 있었고, 갑자기 공기가 필요했다. 창문이. 그는 침대에서 빠져나와 가운을 집고 맨발에 파자마 차림으로 공용 공간을 지나 테라스로 향했다. 공기가 쌀쌀했지만 상관 없었다. 스티브는 폐 가득히 공기를 빨아들이고 도시의 반짝이는 창문들을 바라보았다. 줄 지어서 빛나는 가로등의 하얀 불빛, 빨간 자동차 후미등이 일렬로 길게 늘어선 모습들. 이 늦은 시간에도. 스티브는 버키가 어디에 있을지 궁금했다. 아파트나 호텔, 값싼 여관, 혹은 보호소? 아니면 어딘가의 옥상에서 라이플 총의 렌즈 너머로 자신을 지켜보고 있을까? 스티브는 느리게 손을 흔들어보였다. 

 “빨리.” 스티브가 속삭였다. 마치 이 도시가 그 말을 듣고 전해주기라도 할 것처럼. 가운 위로 제 몸을 감싸 안았다. “어서, 벜—”

 스티브는 무심코 가슴에 희망이 차오르는 느낌에 뒤를 돌아보았다. 호크아이가 그림자 속에서 걸어나왔다. 스티브는 자신이 착각했다는 걸 알고 실망스러운 표정을 지우려고 애썼다. 

 “괜찮아?” 바튼이 물었다.

 “그래, 고마워.” 스티브가 기계적으로 대답했다. “공기가 좀 필요해서. 평소에는 창문을 열어놓고 자거든.”

 바튼이 미간을 찡그렸다. “자비스에게 말하면 온도를—”

 스티브는 억지로 웃어보였다. “자비스는 창문이 아니니까.” 그가 말했다.

 바튼은 고개를 끄덕이고는 다가와서 난간에 스티브와 함께 기대섰다. 바튼은 마음속으로 잠시 갈등을 겪었다. 마침내 결심을 내리고는, 약간은 어색한 표정으로 입을 열었다. “나타샤한테 들었어— 네 친구에 대해.”

 바튼은 스티브의 얼굴을 세밀하게 살폈다. 스티브는 그저 고개를 끄덕이고는 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

 “그러니까, 사람들이 너에 대해서 걱정하고 있다는 걸 알았으면 해.” 바튼이 말했다.

 그러나 이번에는 스티브가 가만히 있지 않았다. “그들이 그렇게 말해?”

 바튼은 진심으로 당황한 것 같았다. “당연하지. _당연히_ 그렇지. 그건, 그 남자에게 무슨 일이 일어났든, 그 남자가 어떻게 되었든— 너 혼자서 이 상황을 감당할 필요는 없어.” 그가 말했다. “이런 건— 이렇게 말하긴 싫지만, 그치만 정말로 이런 건 우리가 처리할 수도 있는 문제야.” 

 스티브는 바튼이 이 얘기를 꺼내기 위해 얼마나 애쓰고 있는지를 알고 있었다. 바튼은 말솜씨가 타고난 편은 아니었으니까. 그래서 스티브는 주먹을 꾹 쥐고 그의 말을 들었다.

 “세뇌를 제거할 수 있어. 임무 보고를 받고 그가 재적응하도록 도울 수 있어.” 바튼의 말에 스티브는 감정을 억누르고 표정을 유지하기 위해 힘겨운 싸움을 벌였다. “그러니까, 퓨리가 나타샤를 구했어. 나타샤는 나를 구했고. 우리가 그를 데려올 수 있으면.” 바튼이 말했다. “우리가—”

 스티브는 희미한 미소를 비쳤다. “내 허락을 구할 필요가 없어. 이미 그렇게 했겠지— 그럴 수 있었다면.” 

 “그는 너에게 찾아올거야.” 바튼이 단호하게 말했다. “이미 온 게 아니라면. 아냐?” 

 스티브는 이미 무슨 질문을 해야할 지 알고 있었다. “너의 그 임무 말야— 나지. 그렇지.” 바튼의 포커페이스는 스티브보다는 훨씬, 훨씬 나았다. 그래도 소용이 없었지만. “괜찮아.” 스티브가 바튼에게 말했다. 그리고 그건 진심이었다. “이해해. 정말로.” 

 

* * *

 

 사실, 그 옷들이 도움이 됐다. 청바지와 스니커즈, 검은 후드가 달린 스웨터에 검은 자켓. 스티브는 그랜드 센트럴을 가로지르며 스스로가 한층 익명의 존재가 된 듯한 기분을 느꼈다. 제 자신답게 느껴지지는 않았지만, 어쨌든. 그는 ‘Whole Bean Coffee’에 가서 커피를 사서 역사 내를 돌아다니며 윈도우 쇼핑을 하고, 창유리에 반사되는 버키의 모습을 찾았다. 스티브는 버키를 볼 수는 없었지만 뉴스 가판대 옆에서 어정대는 남자를 알아볼수는 있었다. 스티브는 속도를 올려서 그를 따돌리기로 결심하고, 군중 속을 뚫고 어느 가게로 불쑥 들어가버렸다. 옷걸이에 걸린 셔츠를 잡아빼고 탈의실로 들어가서 무거운 벨벳 커튼 사이의 틈으로 바깥을 훔쳐보았다. 대학생인 척 하는 그 남자는 이제 없었지만, 다른 남자가 있었다. 휴대폰을 귀에 댄 회색 수트. 그가 두 번 정도 지나갔고, 통화를 마치며 밖으로 나갔다. 스티브는 한숨을 내쉬고는 밖으로 나와 점원에게 감사를 표하고 가게를 떠났다. 

 스티브는 다리를 가로질러 걸어가기로 결정하고 시내로 가는 4번 열차를 탔다. 스티브는 열차를 좋아했다. 익숙한 리듬에 이리저리 흔들리는 게 좋았다. 또 그는 지금 그 어느때보다 눈에 덜 띄었다— 마치 드디어 이 곳에 녹아들기라도 한 것처럼— 그리고 스티브는 문득, 그냥 그대로 달아나버리고 싶은 강렬한 충동을 느꼈다. 아무 역에서나 내려서 사라져버리고 싶은 충동을. 

 열차는 붐볐다. 스티브는 무표정을 유지하며 머리 위의 기둥을 잡고 서 있었다. 뉴욕의 예절은 그때나 지금이나 같았다. 스티브는 알고 있었다. 외지인들이 종종 불친절함으로 오해하는 건 사실 같은 뉴요커들끼리 거리를 지켜 존중하려는 예의를 차린 제스쳐라는 걸 말이다. 이 곳에는, 거의 틈이 없었다. 작은 라틴계 여자가 스티브의 겨드랑이 밑으로 꽉 끼어있었고, 제 앞에 있는 아이와 계속해서 무릎이 부딪혔으며, 그의 뒤에 있는 남자는 지나치게 가깝게—

 버키였다. 스티브는 알았다. 버키의 장갑 낀 왼 손이 제 엉덩이를 스치는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 버키의 다른 손은 스티브의 오른 편에 있는 기둥을 붙잡고 있었다. 참을 수가 없었다. 스티브는 무심코 손을 내려 서로의 손가락을 함께 얽었다. 버키의 숨이 목덜미에 닿았다. 제 몸에 와닿은 버키는 단단했고, 스티브가 고개만 돌리면 키스할 수 있을 만큼 가까이 있었다. 

 “널 찾아헤맸어.” 스티브가 제 어깨 너머로 속삭였다. “널 찾아서 _모든 곳을_ 뒤졌어.”

 버키의 입술이 스티브의 귓가에 거의 닿을 듯 했다. “알아.” 그가 말했다. “지켜보고 있었어. 네가 어떤지 보고 싶어서.”

 스티브는 약간 자세를 틀어서 제 다리를 버키의 다리 사이에 단단히 끼웠다. 잠시 동안 그들은 침묵 속에서 함께 있었다. 

 “알고보니 아주 많은 사람들이 널 지켜보고 있더라고.” 버키가 속삭였다. “난 네가 그 여자, 로마노프와 함께인 줄 알았어.” 스티브는 참지 못하고 홱 움직였지만, 입을 열기도 전에 버키가 다시 말했다. “아니, 나도 알아. 그치만 그 여자는 정말 끈질기게. 내가 네게 다가가지 못하게 막았어.” 스티브는 고개를 푹 숙였다. 아무도 자신의 얼굴을 보지 못하기를 바라면서. 버키조차도. “그래서 그 여자도 내가 너를 바라보는 것처럼 그렇게 널 보고 있는 줄 알았지.” 버키가 스티브의 귓가에 속삭였다. “너와 사랑에 빠진 것처럼. 하지만 그게 아니라는 걸 이젠 알아. 나름의 이유가 있더군.” 

 “너야.” 스티브가 속삭였다. “그들은 널 원해. 그들이 널— 모르겠어. _재교육한다고_.” 스티브는 그 말이 제 입 밖으로 빠져나가게 두었다. “ _임무 보고. 재적응_. 나한테는 그게, 네가 이제 그들을 위해 일해야 한다는 말처럼 들려.”

 “일.” 버키가 조용히 말했다. “살인 말이겠지.” 스티브는 입 속에서 신 맛이 올라오는 걸 삼켜야 했다. 스티브는 버키를 너무나 잘 알았다. 그 목소리에 담긴 주저하는 망설임을 느낄 수 있을만큼. “네가 원한다면— 만약 _네가_ —”

 “ _아니. 아니_.” 스티브는 이를 꽉 깨문 채 말했다. “절대로 아니야.” 

 “그래. 알겠어.” 버키는 스티브의 손을 놓아주었다. 잠시 후, 스티브는 제 손가락에 신문지가 닿는 걸 느끼고 그걸 집었다. “이젠 십 분 짜리도 아냐.” 버키가 말했다. “이젠 _사 분_ 짜리 면회야. 이렇게 짜증나는 것만 아니라면, 우쭐할 텐데. 어쨌든 이제 그게 다야. 신문 읽어봐.” 그가 말했다. “신문은 생각도 못했을 걸.” 기차가 커낼 가에 멈춰서자, 버키는 스티브에게서 빠져나갔다. 그는 플랫폼 속 군중 사이로 사라졌다. 

 스티브는 다리에서 내릴 계획이었지만 그러지 않았다. 대신 자리가 나자 거기로 가서 앉았다. 그는 신문을 펼쳤다. 꾹꾹 접혀있는 ‘타임즈’였다. 천천히 읽어나가기 시작했다. 

 스티브는 자신이 무엇을 찾고 있는지 몰랐다. 하지만 발견한 순간 바로 알 수 있었다.

 

* * *

 

 나타샤는 스타크 타워에서 나와 거리를 가로질렀다. 밴더빌트 거리 쪽에 서서 무수히 많은 군중들을 바라보았다. 이건 악몽이었다. 보안 측면에서 말이다. — 세계에서 가장 혼잡한 교차로일 뿐 아니라, 몇 백만 명이 이용하는 기차역이 바로 앞에 있었고, 이 지역 전체가 공사중이었기 때문에 비계가 설치되어 있었다. 미드타운은 여전히 치타우리 공격 때 입은 피해를 복구하고 있었다. 더 많은 요원들을 불러들일 수도 있었다. 하지만 이 곳을 완전히 커버하려면 방위군의 절반이 와도 부족했다. 나타샤는 타워를 올려다보았다. 엘리베이터가 관건이었다. 그녀는 생각했다. 로저스는 타워를 드나들기 위해 엘리베이터를 이용할 것이다. — 그의 곁에 붙어서 놓치지 않으면 된다.  

 나타샤의 휴대폰이 울렸다. “어디에 있어?” 그녀가 물었다.

 “도서관. 믿기 힘들겠지만.” 클린트가 대답했다. “먼저 식물원에 들렀고, 장미를 바라보며 샌드위치를 먹었지. 그리고 다시 기차에 올라타서 42번가에 있는 대도서관으로 갔어. 봐봐, _눈치 챈_ 거야.” 클린트가 초조하게 말했다. “내가 _그랬지_. 다 알고 있다고. 우리가 지켜보는 걸 알고 있어. 우릴 좋아하긴 해도 믿진 않아. 언제든 저 멀리로 내던져 버릴 수 있을 만큼— 완전히. 그는 지금 게임을 하는 거야. 마치 우릴 관광객처럼 도시 여기저기로 끌고 다니면서—”  

 “감시에서 벗어난 적이 있어?” 나타샤가 끼어들었다.

 “사 분 이상은 아냐. 바나나 리퍼블릭에서 일 분 정도 사라졌었고, 식물원에서 잠시 화장실에 들렀어— 걱정 마, 딱 볼일 볼 만큼이었으니까.” 클린트가 아무렇지않게 덧붙였다. “그거 말고는 언제나 보는 눈이 있었어. 지하철에서도, 장미 옆에서도. 지금은 배럿이 보고 있는데, NYPL(뉴욕 공공도서관) 지도실에 있대.” 

 나타샤가 멈춰 섰다. “지도실?” 나타샤가 인상을 썼다. “뭘 찾아보고 있는데?”

 “우리도 몰라. 배럿이 살펴보려고 하는데, 접근하기가 까다로워. 그가 아주 많은 자료를 요청했어— 지도랑 설계도들, 지관들. 캡 테이블 위에 너무 많은 게 있어서 실제로 뭘 보고 있는 건지 알아내기 어려워.” 

 “훌륭하네.” 나타샤가 말했다. “카메라는 없어?”

 “없어.” 클린트가 침울하게 말했다. “도서관은 미쳤다니까.” 

 나타샤는 한숨을 쉬었다. “음, 프라이버시를 확실하게 지키고 계셔서 참 다행이네.” 

 “캡이 여기 온 이유겠지— 우릴 엿먹이려고.”

 “아니, 그렇지 않아. 도서관, 기차역, 식물원. 다 거대한 공간이야, 공공 장소고. 스스로를 내보이고 있는거야— 반즈를 위해서.” 그녀는 한숨을 지었다. “접근하기 쉽도록 스스로— 혹은 빌어먹을 타겟이 되려고 하거나.” 

 “캡 옷 봤어?” 클린트가 끼어들었다. 

 “그래.” 나타샤는 그 사진들을 봤다. 후드와 검은 가죽 자켓을 걸친 스티브 로저스. 불안한 징조. 처음으로, 스티브 로저스가 뉴욕 거리의 다른 사람들과 같은 모습으로 보이려고 하고 있었다. “멋지던데. 그를 지켜야겠어.”

 클린트는 잠시 망설이더니 말했다. “내가 캡한테 우리가 그를 도울 수 있다고 했어— 그러니까, 반즈를. 우리가 _그럴 수_ 있을까?”

 “모르겠어.” 나타샤가 말했다. “스타크라면— 아마도. CIA라면…” 그녀는 입술을 깨물었다. “윈터 솔져는 끝내주는 트로피야. CIA는 그 머리를 벽에다 걸어놓고 싶어할 걸. 스티브는 절대로 용납하지 않을 거고, 그러려면 스티브까지 매장시켜야 해. 쿠퍼는 이미 그를 감금할 만한 시설까지 생각해두고 있던데.”

 “맙소사.” 클린트가 말했다.

 “그래. 반-스파이를 심는 작전도 이미 생각해뒀어. CIA가 우리한테서 손 떼게 하고, 우리끼리 작전을 할 수 있게. 윈터 솔져가 발견된 곳— ‘아르한겔스크(Arkhangelsk)’ 주위에 배치하는 거야. 익숙한 지역이니까. 북쪽으로, 소비에트 연구 기지가 있는 ‘노바야 젬랴(Navaya Zemlya)’로 향하는 길목이기도 하고. 쿠퍼도 믿을거야. 스티브에게도 흘릴 수 있고.” 나타샤는 생각에 잠긴 채 말했다. 만일 로저스가 반즈가 이 나라를 떠났다고 생각한다면, 그를 제거하기가 훨씬 더 쉬워진다. 어딘가 이름 없는 무덤으로. 그 정도는 식은 죽 먹기였다. 로저스가 계속해서 찾아다닐 수도 있지만, 시간이 흐르면 결국 포기할 것이다. 

 “캡이 _아르한겔스크로_ 날아가버릴 거라는 생각은 안해봤어?” 클린트가 느리게 말했다. “포기할만한 인물이 아니잖아.” 

 “진심으로, 스티브가 그를 찾지 못하는 게 최선이야.” 나타샤가 말했다. “반즈가 그냥 사라져버리는 게 최선이라고.” 

 


	3. 제 3장

 

 - **제 3장**

 

도서관 폐관시간을 알리는 안내 방송이 나올 때까지 스티브는 지도실에서 머물렀다. 그리고는 도안들과 설계도를 접어올려서 데스크에 도로 갖다주었다. 그는 사서가 그걸 치워버릴 때까지 기다렸다. — 자신을 지켜보는 시선을 느낄 수 있었다, 여기에서조차 —어쨌든, 당연히 버키가 옳았다. 신문은 신문이었다. 디지털 파일이 갖지 못한 방식으로 안전했다. 

 누군가 버키가 ‘타임즈’ 지에 휘갈겨 쓴 번호들을 보았다면, 그게 휴대폰 번호라고 생각했을 지도 모른다. 하지만 스티브는 그게 ‘듀이 십진법’이라는 걸 알았다. 뉴욕 공공도서관은 신청자 이름과 요청 자료의 번호를 매치시키지 않았고, 그는 일부러 필요한 것보다 훨씬 더 많은 자료들을 요청했다. 그러니 아무도 그가 무엇을 보고 있었는지를, 말아올린 종이 위에 버키가 남긴 연필 자국들을 -스티브가 정성스럽게 지운- 알아볼 수 없기를 바랐다. 

 스티브는 언제나 지도와 설계도에 능했다. 그의 뇌가 시각 정보에 알맞게 구축되었을 가능성을 추측할 수 있었다. 전쟁 시에 그건 아주 큰 자산이었다. 필드맵이나 전략기획안을 오랫동안 들여다보고 있을 필요가 없었다. _이미_ 머릿속에 들어있었던 것이다. 심지어 그걸 그려낼 수도 있었다. 그는 복잡하게 짜여지고 뒤틀린 ‘베르히티스가덴(Berchtesgaden)’의 무기고를 폭파시킬 준비를 마친 뒤 그 사이사이로 하울링 코만도를 이끌었던 걸 기억했다. 사실, 스티브는 지금까지도 그곳을 그려낼 수 있을만큼 생생하게 기억하고 있었다. 그런 미로에 비하면, 그랜드 센트럴의 구조는 간단한 편이었다. 

 까다로웠던 점이 하나 있다면, 그건 버키가 그에게 각각 다른 년도에 작성된 지도 세 개를 보라고 지시한 것이었다. 그러나 그는 곧 버키의 의도를 알아차렸다. 머릿속에서 그것들을 겹쳐보라는 뜻이었다— 예전의 우중충한 복도가 있었던 자리에 오늘날 반듯한 레스토랑이 자리잡고 있는 그 모습을. 이 도시의 다른 많은 곳들이 그렇듯, 그랜드 센트럴 역시 한 층 위에 또 다른 층이 겹쳐가며 쌓여있었다. 공간 뿐 아니라 시간까지도. 터널과 비상 복도들, 판자를 댄 상품 반입구들은 오래 전에 사라졌다. 이발소, 양품점, 소다수 가게들은 애플 스토어의 세련된 부티크들 사이에서 자취를 감추었다. 

 스티브의 머릿속엔 전부 들어있었지만. 눈을 감으면, 그랜드 센트럴 역 전체가 눈 앞에 펼쳐졌다.

 

* * *

 

 스티브는 천천히 산책을 즐기며 스타크 타워를 향해 몇 블럭을 걸어서 돌아갔다. 사람들이 바글거리는 인도 위로, 군중 속에서 행복하게 익명이 된 채로. 밴더빌트 거리로 접어들었을 때 그는 속도를 늦췄다. 정문 바깥에 리무진이 한 대 섰고, 기사가 페퍼 포츠에게 손을 내밀었던 것이다. 그 모습을 보자 생각이 났다. 자신이 해야만 하는 일이. 스티브는 곧장 그녀에게 다가가서 도어맨 대신 그녀의 서류가방과 대형 캐리어를 받아들었다.

 “스티브!” 페퍼가 그에게 키스하기 위해 몸을 쭉 펴면서 인사를 건넸다. “여기 왔다는 소식을 들었어요.” 페퍼는 그의 팔을 붙잡고, 화려하게 대리석 장식이 된 로비로 그가 자신을 에스코트 하도록 해주었다. “어떻게 지냈어요? 만나서 정말 기뻐요.”

 “저도요.” 스티브는 진심을 담아 대답했다. 그는 정말로 페퍼가 좋았다. “이렇게 마주쳐서 정말 기쁜게. 얘기하고 싶은 게 있는데.” 관리인이 그들을 위해 엘리베이터를 잡아주었다. “도움을 받을 수 있을까 해서, 혹시…”

 “물론이죠.” 페퍼는 궁금해하는 눈길로 그를 쳐다보았다. “무슨 일이죠…?” 

 스티브는 어떻게 말을 꺼내야 할 지 생각하는 표정을 지어보였다. “정확히 뭘 할 수 있을진 모르겠지만. 그러니까 무언가— 캡틴 아메리카로서, 제 말은—” 스티브는 고개를 젓고서 다시 말을 꺼냈다. “제가 어렸을 때, 가끔씩 유명한 사람들이 라디오에 나와서 책을 읽어주고 이야기를 들려줬어요.” 엘리베이터가 위로 올라가는 동안 그는 계속해서 설명했다. “그리고 전쟁 중에, 저도 방송을 했지만— 알다시피, 전부 전쟁에 관한 거였죠. 우표를 사라든가…” 페퍼는 혼란스러움이 담긴 표정이지만 예의를 갖춰 스티브를 바라보았다. 스티브는 말을 끊고 다시 시도했다. “어린이들을 위해 뭔가 할 수 있을까 해서요.” 스티브가 페퍼에게 말했다. “캡틴 아메리카로서. 무언가— 교육적인 걸.” 그가 덧붙였다. “도서관에서 할 수도 있고. 아니면 라디오—” 

 페퍼의 얼굴이 환하게 밝아졌다. “세서미 스트리트! _어째서_ 우리가 당신을 세서미 스트리트에 출연시킬 생각을 안해본거죠? 정말 딱인데.” 

 “전 그게 뭔지 모르지만.” 스티브가 사실대로 털어놓았다. 

 “당신이 바라는 바로 그거죠.” 페퍼는 완전히 확신에 차서 말했다. “아이들이 보는 텔레비전 프로그램이에요. 제가 맡을게요.” 그녀가 말했다.

 “되도록.” 스티브가 불쑥 내뱉었다. “빠른 시일 내에— 부탁해요.” 그가 매너를 잊지 않고 말했다. “가능하다면요.” 

 “가능할걸요.” 페퍼가 짓궂은 미소를 지으며 말했다. “그쪽에서 아주 열렬하게 원할테니까—”

 엘리베이터가 띵 소리와 함께 열렸고, 커다란 데이지 꽃다발을 든 토니 스타크가 거기에 서 있었다.

 “자기야.” 토니가 그렇게 말하며 스티브를 흘겨보았다. “자네 말고.” 

 페퍼는 토니에게 애정 어린 미소를 보냈다. 스티브가 그녀의 서류가방과 캐리어를 밖에 놓고 자신의 층 버튼을 누르고 있을 때 페퍼가 말했다. “그쪽에서 필사적으로 애쓸 거예요. 당신을 정말 원할 테니까.”

 “누가 뭘 원해?” 토니가 물었다.

 “세서미 스트리트.” 페퍼가 대답했다. 스티브는 슬쩍 _닫힘_ 버튼을 눌렀다. 

 토니가 눈을 깜박였다. “캡이 세서미 스트리트를 한다고? _나도_ 하고 싶은데!” 

 “정말?” 페퍼가 약간 인상을 구긴 채 물었다. 스티브는 버튼을 다시 세게 짓눌렀다. _닫힘, 닫힘._

 “물론이지! 안될 게 뭐있어?” 토니의 말을 끝으로 엘리베이터 문이 닫혔지만, 페퍼가 그를 다른 방향으로 설득한 모양이었다. 왜냐하면 그 다음 날 아침 토니도 아이언맨도 나타나지 않았기 때문이었다. 하지만 클린트는 커피잔에서 거의 눈도 떼지 않은 채 스티브를 흘긋거렸다. 가장 밝고 가장 칼라풀한 유니폼을 입은 스티브를. “이걸 놓칠 순 없지.” 스티브는 미소를 지어보이며 클린트의 말 뜻이 말 그대로가 아니길 바랐다. 이게 그의 임무가 아니기를. 

 페퍼는 리무진을 타고 그를 퀸즈에 있는 스튜디오로 데려갔다. 스티브는 아동용 프로그램 촬영장에서 여러가지 장면들을 촬영하며 즐거운 다섯 시간을 보냈다. 주로 핑크색 털옷을 입은 남자를 진지하게 대하는 일이었다. 이런 일을 해 본 지 아주 오래 되었지만, 스티브가 일단 감을 잡고 나자 감독들이 그의 모습에 놀라며 만족스러워하는 걸 알 수 있었다. 계속해서 그에게 새로운 장면을 주었던 것이다. 그는 ‘A’라는 글자에 대해서 많은 얘기를 했다. ( _‘America’의 ‘A’, 제 이마를 딱 가리키면서 설명했다. ‘Avengers’의 ‘A’. ‘Orangutang’의 ‘A’— 뭐, 아니라고? 아니라니, 무슨 말이야?_ ) 그는 ‘슈퍼 그로버’와 함께 미션을 했고 그로버가 엉망진창으로 굴자 그 모습을 집에서 보고 있을 어린이들과 눈을 찡긋 맞췄다. 그는 ‘Star’와 ‘Stripes’가 모두 _‘ST’_ 소리로 시작한다는 점도 짚어줬다— _‘ST’_  글자를 가리켜야 했는데, 그건 나중에 그의 머리 위로 초록색 테이프가 붙여진 곳에 디지털로 나타날 거라고 했다. 가상의 표식을 대하는 것 쯤은 아무 문제 없다고, 그 옛날 보드빌 극장에서 이미 해본 일이라고, 그가 설명했다.

 정말로, 그랬다.

 

* * *

 

 휴대폰이 울렸다.

  _‘냇’_. 클린트의 문자였다. _‘SGR이 퀸즈의 세서미 스트리트로 감’._

 나타샤는 메시지를 바라보다가 거리로 나가 페퍼의 리무진이 스타크의 차고에서 돌아나오기를 기다렸다. 그 리무진을 보면 의문이 풀리기라도 할 것처럼, 뭔가 말이 되는 설명이라도 나올 것처럼. _세서미 스트리트?_ 하지만 그건— 

 — _빌어먹을_ 정신이 팔려서는. 그 남자가 거기에 있었다. 메탈암이 나타샤의 목덜미를 꽉 조이고 그녀를 중국 식당으로 통하는 판자 문으로 끌고 갔다. 나타샤는 거세게 저항하며 발길질을 하고 그의 얼굴, 눈, 사타구니처럼 민감한 곳을 할퀴려고 애썼다. 그러나 남자의 힘이 너무 셌다. 그녀의 부츠가 땅으로 질질 끌렸다. 

 “참으려고 _노력했는데_.” 그가 으르렁댔다. “넌 날 _시험하고_ 있어, 아가씨. 그에게서 손 떼. 그를 _젠장_ 가만히 내버려—”

 “아니!” 그녀가 긁듯이 소리쳤다. 제 목을 조이는 그의 팔을 비틀어 나오려고 애쓰면서. “네가 털어놓기 전까지는—”

 “안 해.” 그가 이를 꽉 물었다. “ _너에게는_.” 하지만 나타샤가 테이져 건을 꺼냈고, 쇼크를 받은 그는 비틀대다가 그녀를 놓쳤다. 그녀는 빙글 돌아서 봉으로 그의 슬개골을 쳤고, 그가 몸을 구부리자 강철 굽이 달린 부츠로 세게 찼다. 신장 쪽에 두 번, 머리에 한 번. 그는 고통으로 하얗게 질렸지만 기절하거나 둔해지지 않았고— 다리로 그녀를 붙잡아서 비틀었다. 나타샤는 뒤로 제비를 돌아서 달려드는 그를 붙잡았다.

 그들은 허물어져가는 부엌 문을 넘어서 찌그러진 고물 철제 스토브의 날카로운 모서리까지 뒤엉킨 채 부딪혔다. 나타샤가 다시 테이져 건으로 그의 목을 푹 찔렀고, 그가 그걸 손에서 쳐냈다. 그가 훨씬, 훨씬 더 힘이 셌으므로 나타샤는 그의 등에 올라타서 붙잡고 온 힘을 다해 제 두 다리로 그를 꽉 감았다. 제 무게 아래서 그가 휘청거릴 수 있도록. 지나치게 밀착돼서 스스로를 조금이라도 해치지 않고서는 그녀 또한 해칠 수 없도록. 그녀가 그의 얼굴을 할퀴었지만 메탈 손가락들이 팔을 감쌌고, 나타샤는 고통에 헐떡였다.

 그는 무릎을 꿇고 나타샤를 거칠게 잡아당겼고, 나타샤는 그의 몸에서 미끄러져 내려와 어깨에 반쯤 걸쳤으며— 그가 나타샤를 붙잡았다. 그 오른쪽 손 역시 메탈암만큼 강했고, 그녀를 콘크리트 바닥에 때려눕힐 작정이었다. 

 무기가 필요했다. 당장. “페기 카터가 말하길 그와 네가 잤다던데.” 나타샤가 그에게 매달린 채 헐떡이며 말했다. “네가 원하는 게 그거야? 섹스?” 그건 그녀의 마지막 승부수였다. 하지만 그건 꿈에도 생각치 못한 정도의 타격을 입혔다. 그는 완전히 얼어붙었다. 충격에 빠진 채, 정적 속에서. 나타샤는 한층 더 밀어붙였다. “ _그런_ 여담은 스미소니언엔 없던데.” 가볍게 혀를 찼다. “요즘 사람들은 사실 확인에 허술하다니까. 직업 의식이 없지.”

 그의 턱이 죄어들었다. 그의 얼굴은 한층 더 굳어졌다. “넌 나에 대해 아무것도 몰라.”

 나타샤는 틈을 발견했고 재빨리 그 속에 쐐기를 박아넣었다. “흠, 난 네가 그를 거의 _무덤에_  쳐 넣을 뻔 했다는 건 알지.” 그녀는 냉정하면서도 또렷한 목소리로 말했다. “권총 네 발, 세 발은 배에. 아주 고통스럽게. 내장 부상— 위산이 터져서 몸 안쪽을 온통 긁어냈지. 알고 있었어?” 그의 얼굴 위로 떠오르는 고통스러운 경련은 예상치 못한 것이었다. “광대뼈를 작살냈더군. 눈두덩이도 깨부쉈고. 삼주 동안이나 입원했지— 네가 거의 그를 해치울 뻔 했어.” 그리고 경악스럽게도 그의 눈에 눈물이 차올랐다. 이건… 이렇게 흘러가서는 안되는 거였는데. 나타샤가 생각했다. 윈터 솔져가 결코 이래서는— 이렇게 _무너져서는_ 안됐다. 붙잡은 손길이 약해진 틈을 타서 나타샤는 몸을 빼냈고, 비틀거리며 물러서서 양 손에 총을 꺼내들었다. 그는 나타샤를 신경쓰고 있지 않았다. 그저 바닥에 앉아서 허공을 응시하고 있을 뿐.

 “내가 아니었어.” 그는 정신이 없어보였다. “ _내가_  아니었어— 나는 _절대로_ —”

 “ _너였어_.” 나타샤가 말했다. “그 총알을 네 _총과_ 맞춰보면, 네 주먹을 그 상처들과 맞춰보면, 네 손가락과 그의 _목에_ 남은 자국도.” 그러자 그가 등을 굽히고 거칠게 흐느끼기 시작했다. 엉망으로 눈물에 젖은 채로. 손바닥 끝으로 제 눈을 꾹 누르며 평정을 되찾으려고 필사적으로 애쓰는 그의 모습을 나타샤는 불안과 충격 속에서 바라보았다. 하지만 나타샤는 그를 죽일 수 있었고, 바로 지금, 피 냄새를 맡을 수 있었다. 스티브가 그의 약점이었다. 그가 스티브의 약점인 것처럼. “네가 할 수 있는 최선은.” 나타샤가 그에게 말했다. “네가 사라졌다는 사실을 그가 알아채기 전에 그들이 널 제거하게 만드는 거야. 물론 그는 슬퍼하겠지. 계속해서 너를 찾아서 헤맬거야. 하지만 그저 빌어먹을 주말에 할 일이 생기는 정도일 테니, 네가 그를 끌어내려서 파멸시킬 책임은 지지 않아도 돼.” 

 나타샤는 말하는 와중에도 총을 계속해서 겨누었다. 그를 과소평가하지 않을 만큼 잘 알았다. 하지만 이렇게 계속해서 그를 도발한다면, 감정을 건드린다면, 틈이 생기고 실수를 할 테니까. 감정은 언제나 사람을 예측가능한 존재로 만든다. 하지만 윈터 솔져는 언제나 냉정하고 실용적이며 극도로 섬뜩했다. 

 갑자기 그는 몹시 조용해졌다. 두 어깨는 여전히 무겁게 헐떡이는 숨 때문에 들썩이고 있었지만. 그가 두 손을 늘어뜨리며 고개를 들었을 때, 눈물은 사라졌다. 그러나 그 얼굴은 묘하게 늘어진 것처럼 보였다. “좋아.” 그가 말했다.

 내가 잘못 계산한 거야. 그녀가 생각했다.

 그는 저 먼 곳을, 그녀가 볼 수 없는 어딘가를 보고 있었다. 얼굴 위로는 고통이 회한으로, 또 회한이 공포와 매우 비슷한 어떤 감정으로 옮겨 갔다. 그는 양 손을 내밀고 손바닥을 올린 채 손목을 내어주었다. 그 손가락들은 이상할 정도로 섬세했다. 메탈로 된 것들조차. “네 말이 맞아.” 그가 말했다. “날 잡아넣어.” 그는 나타샤가 아닌 제 자신에게 속삭이는 듯 했다. “할 수 있어.” 두 눈은 초점을 잃었다. “그게 뭐든, 할 수 있어…” 그는 힘겹게 침을 삼키고는 그녀를 향해 손을 뻗었다. 

 나타샤는 수갑과 강력한 진정제를 갖고 있었지만 둘 중 어떤 것도 쓰고싶지 않았다. 그를 CIA로 데려갈 수가 없었다. 자신을 기다리는 게 무엇인지 그가 이처럼 분명하게 알고 있는 이상. 나타샤는 찬찬히 그를 살폈다. 이렇게 가까이서 제대로 볼 수 있는 건 처음이었다. 제임스 반즈. 그는 표정을 숨기지 못하고 있었다. 입가는 놀랄 정도로 비틀려있었고, 떨리고 있었다. 아주 약간. 그녀는 생각했다. 바로 이것 때문에 그 오랜 세월 내내 그들이 이 남자에게 마스크를 씌운건지도 모르겠다고.    

 그렇다면, 스타크. 스타크에게 그를 데려갈 수도 있을 것이다. 그게 명백한 해결책이 될 수 있을 것 같았다. 타워가 여기 있고, 타워에 그를 가둘 수 있다. 그를 어떻게 처리해야 할 지 결정할 때까지 그를 감시 하에 가둬 둘 수도 있다. 만일 그를 재활시킬 수 있다면, 이토록 많이 제임스 반즈가 그의 안에 남아 있다면, 그녀는 그를 리본으로 묶어서 스티브에게 크리스마스 선물로 건네줄 수도 있을 것이다. 작은 감사의 선물로. 분명 그는 행복해하겠지. 그녀는 생각했다. 다만— 

 다만 로저스가  _세서미 스트리트에_ 갔다. 그녀는 눈가를 찡그렸다.

 반즈는 그녀를 살피고 있었다. 조심스러운 눈초리로. 그때 나타샤는 결정을 내렸다. 분명 다시 잡아들일 수 있을 것이다. 이제 어떻게 그를 다루어야 할 지 알고 있으니까. 하지만 일단 구속되면 그는 다시는 나오지 못할 것이었다. “가.” 홀스터에 총을 집어넣으며 나타샤가 말했다. 둘 중 누가 더 놀랐는지 알 수가 없었다. 그인지, 그녀인지. “여기를 벗어나.” 상황이 미쳐돌았다. 그가 떠나지  _않았던_ 것이다. 그저 그 자리에 주저앉았다. 멍하니. 상충되는 명령 사이에서 갈등하는 것처럼.

 “하지만.” 반즈가 말했다. 그는 숨을 깊게 들이쉬었다. “네가 말한 건—” 

 “내가 말한 건 _잊어버려_.” 나타샤가 신경질적으로 말했다. 그리고 해야할 말을 골랐다. “난 네가 _어떻게_ 되든 상관 없어. 이건 스티브를 위한 거야. 난 스티브에게 뭐가 최선인지를 알아내는 거고.” 그러자 그가 빠르게 고개를 끄덕이고는 재빨리 출구로 향했다. 분명 다시 정신이 든 것 같았다. 그는 문가에서 잠시 주저하더니 그녀를 돌아보았다. 

 “나도 그래.” 그가 어색하게 말했다. “믿기 힘들겠지만.” 그리고 그는 그곳을 떠났다.

 

* * *

 

 다시 돌아가서. 그녀는 알고 있었다— _세서미 스트리트_. 그녀는 고개를 저으며 생각했다. 그건 _유산이었다_. 스티브 로저스는 캡틴 아메리카로서의 자신의 유산을 되돌아보고 있었다. 그건 그가 했던 모든 행동을 전혀 다른 관점에서 바라보게 만드는 단서였다.

 스티브는 윈터 솔져를 _불러들이려는_ 게 아니었다. 스티브는 _나가려고_ 하고 있었다. 그는 반즈를 구덩이에서 끌어내려는 게 아니었다. 반즈가 있는 구덩이를 찾아헤매고 있었다. 자신도 그 안으로 _뛰어들어서_ 그와 함께 사라져버릴 수 있도록.

 페기 카터는 이미 그걸 말해주었었다. 뒤늦게 깨달은 거지만— 빌어먹을, 페기의 말에 더욱 귀를 기울였어야 했다. 페기는 정말로 그들을 알고 있었던 것이다. 두 사람을 다. _그가 스티브를 구하러 갈거야._ 페기가 말했다. 나타샤는 페기의 전등 맡에 놓인 액자 속에서 그의 긴장된 표정과 불행한 얼굴을 보았다. 스티브의 텅 빈 아파트를 보았다. 삶에 반쯤 밖에 걸쳐 있지 않은 듯 한 스티브의 그 이상한 생활을 보았다. _내게 아무것도 없을 때조차, 버키가 있었어—_ 정말 거기 있었다. 제임스 반즈. 죽음으로부터 돌아와서 그를 _구하러 온_ 남자가.

 성공하지는 못할 테지만. 나타샤는 누구보다도 잘 알았다. 얼마나 많은 요원들이 스티브에게 붙어있는지를. 2011년 스티브 로저스가 얼음에서 나온 이래로 미국 정부는 줄곧 스티브를 감시하고 있었다. — 아니, 1943년부터겠지, 아마도.  _요주의 핵심 인물이자 일반 군인들보다 훨씬 더 많은 시선을 받는 인물_ _._ 페기가 말했었다. 그들은 그를 병원에서, 쉴드에서, 워싱턴의 아파트에서 줄곧 감시했다. — 그에게 4분 이상을 주었을 때도 있지만,  _많이는_ 아니었다. 스티브에겐 언제나 그에게 배정된 요원들이 있었고, 앞으로도 항상 그에게 배정된 요원들이 _있을_ 것이다. 그녀는 이제 반즈를 절망에 빠트리는 게 어째서 그토록 쉬웠는지를 이해할 수 있었다. 그는 알았던 것이다. 얼마나 많은 감시망이 언제나 스티브 주위를 둘러싸고 있는지를. 그는 아마 1943년에도 그걸 알고 있었을 것이다. 제임스, 페기가 그녀에게 말해준 그 남자는, 현실주의자였으므로. 

 

* * *

 

 오전 내도록 캡틴 아메리카 유니폼을 입고 있었던 탓에 지나치게 많은 시선을 받았고 몸이 가려웠다. 스티브는 타워로 돌아가서 가장 아무런 특징도 없는 옷으로 갈아입고 그랜드 센트럴에 커피를 마시러 갔다. 그는 커피를 홀짝이고 지도를 제 머릿속 설계도에 그려넣으며 식당가 근처를 걸어다녔다. 그는 버키가 이 곳을 택한 이유를 알 수 있을 것 같았다. 사방에 출구가 있었다. 거대한 계단과 엘리베이터 두 대, 사방의 플랫폼으로 이어지는 여러 출구들, 복도와 경사로, 배달 통로, 요리에 필요한 식수와 가스 라인을 위한 판넬들까지. 그리고 많은 하급 선로들은 폐기처리 되어 있었다. 스티브가 홀의 끝 쪽에 다다라서 돌아서자, 양복을 입은 남자 역시 휴대폰을 든 채로 급하게 멈춰섰다. 

 4분. 스티브는 시계를 보며 생각했다. 거의 아무런 틈도— 그러다 갑자기 그의 시선은 헝클어진 회색 수염을 하고 지저분한 벽감의 바닥에 앉아있는 노인에게로 쏠렸다. 노인은 군복 상의에 전투화를 신고 누더기가 된 판지를 들고 있었다. 그 위에는 ‘노숙자 참전 용사 도움이 필요함’ 이렇게 적혀 있었다. 스티브는 커피컵을 쓰레기통에 버리고 무심코 다가가서 쭈그리고 앉았다. 

 “무슨 부대에 계셨어요?” 스티브가 물었다.

 “103번 부대.” 노인의 손은 아주 지저분했다. “‘Urgent Fury’ 작전에 참여했지— 1983년, 그레나다에서. 그쪽은?”

 스티브는 미묘한 표정을 지었다. “제 상황은 좀— 복잡했어요. 107번 부대의 군인들과 함께 있었다고 할 수 있죠.” 그는 지갑을 꺼내서 20달러 짜리 지폐 다섯 개를 꺼냈고, — 그가 가진 현금 전부였다 — 제 이름과 작은 방패 모양이 새겨진 조그만 카드를 꺼냈다. 처음엔 그 명함이 내키지 않았지만, 제법 쓸모가 있었다. 그것도 여러번. 그는 겉옷 주머니에서 펜을 꺼내서 카드를 뒤집어 작은 공간에 메세지를 쓰기 시작했다. _밥_ — ‘로버트 터너’가 참전 용사들을 위한 보호소를 운영하고 있었고, 스티브는 그를 좋아했다. — _이 카드의 소지자를 도와주시길 바랍니다. 제 부탁 때문이 아니라, 한 명이라도 더 돕는 일이 의미있으니까. SGR_. — 그는 돈과 카드를 노인에게 건넸다. “바워리 가에 있는 로즈먼트 보호소를 아세요?”

 “음.” 잠시 생각하더니 노인이 대답했다. “거기 알지.”

 “책임자를 부르셔서 그 카드를 보여주세요.” 스티브가 말했다. “도움을 드릴 거예요.” 스티브가 떠나려고 일어섰을 때, 노인이 그에게 커피잔을 건네주었다. 스티브는 감사하게 그걸 받아들었지만 다시 미소를 지으며 말했다. “이건 제 컵이 아닌데요.”

 “당신 거야.” 노인이 말했다. 스티브는 종이컵을 내려다보았다. ‘Whole Bean Coffee’의 컵이었다. 한쪽에는 ‘스티브’라고 쓰여있었고, 다른 한쪽에는 좀 더 작게 이렇게 쓰여있었다. _우리 그만두자. 이건 실수야._

 “죽여버리겠어.” 스티브가 무심코 내뱉었다. “지금—” 스티브는 다시 노인의 앞에 쪼그려앉아서 애원하듯 말했다. “이 남자 어디 있어요? 이걸 준 남자요.” 노인은 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. “꼭 만나야 해요.” 스티브가 고집했다. “제발. 제 가장 친한 친구고, 제 병장이기도 했어요. 지금 아주 큰 실수를 하고 있어요.” 참전 용사 노인은 잠시 미간을 찌푸렸다. 아마 스티브의 간청과 버키가 그에게 말한 것 -그게 뭐든- 사이에서 재보고 있는 것 같았다.  

 “125번 트랙.” 노인이 말했다. 그의 두 눈은 또렷하고 진지했다. “직원용 홀.”

 “고맙습니다.” 스티브가 말했다.

  _뛰지 마._ 나타샤가 말한 적이 있었다. _걸어._ 그래서 스티브는 주머니에 양 손을 찔러넣고 식당가를 천천히 가로질렀다. 양복 입은 남자는 여전히 통화중이었다. 혹은 그런 척 하거나. 하지만 스티브와는 꽤 거리가 있었다. 아마도 스티브에게 발각되는 걸 두려워하는 듯 했다. 하지만 여전히 이 정도의 공간에서는 적어도 한 명 이상의 요원이, 아마 더 많은 인원이 스티브를 감시하고 있을 터였다. 아이스크림 가판대 옆에 ‘125번-126번 트랙’이라고 새겨진 유리 간판이 있었다. 스티브는 거기 멈춰서서 차가운 유리 케이스 안의 둥근 통을 내려다보았다. 마치 맛을 고르고 있는 것처럼.

 플랫폼으로 향하는 금색 미닫이 문은 닫혀 있었다. 하지만 잠겨 있진 않은 게 확실했다.

 4분. 스티브는 시계를 내려다보며 생각했다. 그게 얼마나 긴 시간인지를 시험해 볼 기회가 온 듯 했다.

 스티브는 숨을 들이마시고, 시계의 버튼을 누르고, 차분하게 그러나 과감하게 문을 향해 나아갔다. — 한 쪽 문을 당겨 열고 그 안으로 미끄러져 들어갔다. 저 반대편 문으로만 달려나갈 수 있었다. 그는 황량한 플랫폼 사이를 질주했고, 건너편의 차가운 엘리베이터 금속 계단을 올라갔다. 우중중한 홀이 나왔다. 때가 낀 타일들 위에는 손으로 쓴 듯한 ‘출구’라는 글자가 새겨져 있었고, 오른쪽을 가리키는 화살이 그려져 있었다. 반대쪽으로, 직원용 복도로 알고 있는 그 곳을 향해서 달려가던 중 코너를 돌다가 어떤 중년 여성과 거의 부딪히기 직전에 겨우 멈출 수 있었다.

 “저— 죄송해요.” 스티브가 헐떡였다. “죄송합니다.” 그리고 맙소사, 바보같이. 홀은 노숙자들로 가득 차 있었다. 그곳에선 대부분이 포대와 박스들, 쇼핑 카트 속에 제 삶 전부를 싣고 움직였다. 그리고 — 명함이 얼마나 더 있지? — 그런데. 그곳에 버키가 있었다. 입을 딱 벌리고 놀란 표정을 숨기지 못한 채. 스티브는 그의 팔을 잡아채서 끌고 홀을 내려갔고, 거대한 병따개로 벗겨내기라도 한 것 같은 녹슨 철문을 지나갔다. 변압기 소리가 울리고 공기 중에서 희미하게 금속 맛이 느껴졌다. 전기 설비가 된 중간 기착지였다. 스티브는 버키를 돌려세우고 손가락으로 가리키며 말했다. “넌 이런 결정을 내릴 수 _없어!_ 내 말 알아듣겠어? 네가 또 이런 짓을 하게 두진 않겠어. 넌 우리 둘을 위한 결정을 내릴 수가 _없다고_. 넌 그럴 자격이 없어, 벜.” 

 “하지만.” 버키가 항변하기도 전에 스티브가 어깨를 붙잡고 키스하며 그의 입을 막아버렸다. 버키의 얼굴을 손으로 감싸서 그곳에 가둬버렸다. 버키는 놀라서 움찔대며 비틀거렸지만, 스티브는 그를 놓아주지 않았다. 

 시간이 느리게 흘렀다. 서로를 붙잡은 채, 시간이 정지하고, 세상은 아주 오랜만에 따뜻해졌다. 버키의 팔이 무겁게 스티브의 어깨를 쓸어내렸고, 그 입술이 열렸다. 키스는 진하고 굶주린 것이 되었고, 그들은 지저분한 벽에 기대 엉망으로 키스했다. 뺨, 턱, 서로의 모든 곳을 포개면서, 턱이 부딪혔다. 맙소사, 스티브는 버키가 그리웠다. _섹스가_ 그리웠다. 그리웠고— 스티브는 헐떡이고 있었다. 버키의 머리칼 사이로 손가락을 집어넣고 제게로 더 가까이 당기면서, 그를 맛보면서— 

 시계에서 날카로운 금속성 소리가 울려퍼졌다.

 “가야 해.” 스티브가 휘청이며 간신히 물러나면서 숨을 골랐다. 그러나 버키는 무너졌다. 벽에 어깨를 기대고 숨을 헐떡였다. 너무나도 쓸쓸해보였다. 스티브는 버키를 붙잡고 흔들었다. “계획대로 계속 해.” 스티브가 고집했다. “ _알겠어? 제발,_ 벜— 잘 하고 있었잖아, 잘 버텨왔잖아— 이제 _거의_ _다_ 왔어—”

 “스티브.” 버키의 표정은 고통에 차 있었다. “난 그냥 널 끌어내리고 싶지가 않아. 난 _절대로_ 그럴 수—” 

 “그만 해. _그만._ ” 버키를 붙든 스티브의 손가락이 자기도 모르게 꽉 조여들었다. “그런 게 아냐— 봐봐, 지금부터는, 네가 가는 곳에, 나도 갈 거야. 알아듣겠어? 우린 이미 반대로 해본 적이 있어. 결과는 좋지 않았지. 함께 하는 거, 그것만이 전부야. —알겠어? _알겠어?”_  

 “알겠어.” 버키가 말했다. 스티브의 시계가 다시 울렸다. “가.” 그리고 스티브는 달리기 시작했다. 녹슨 문을 밀치고 나가서 오물과 장애물들을 뛰어넘었고 사람들이 복도 양 쪽으로 갈라졌다. — 플랫폼으로 다시 내려가는 대신, 스티브는 출구 사인을 따랐다. 중앙 홀로 나가는 길이 있었다. 거기엔 카메라가 있을 터였다. 다시 출발점으로 돌아가야 했다.

 나타샤의 목소리가 귓가에 울렸다. — “도망칠 때는, _걸어_.” — 하지만 스티브는 지금 눈에 _띄고_ 싶었고, 그럴 필요가 있었기에— 중앙홀로 달려나와서, 홀을 비스듬하게 가로질러갔다. 카메라에다 대고 손을 흔들지 않고서도 스스로를 눈에 띄게 만드는 방식이었다. 친애하는 뉴요커들은 즉시 그를 위해 길을 비켜주었다. 몇몇은 지갑을 꽉 쥐고서 질서를 깨는 그를 노려보았다. 스티브는 그레이바 통로를 통해 빠르게 걸어갔다. 그리고 커다란 카메라 아래 멈춰서서 도넛 한 박스를 주문한 뒤, 천천히 즐겼다.

 젤리 도넛 둘… 아니, 세 개. 글레이즈 도넛 두 개. 그리고 저건 뭐지, 꽈배기? 

 

* * *

 

 “찾았어요!” 치직대는 소리와 함께 클린트의 귀에 목소리가 파고들었다. “중앙홀에서 막 나와서, 팬시 도넛 가게에 있어요.” 하지만 클린트는 다른 방향으로 향하고 있었다. 로저스가 군중을 헤치고 지나간 흔적이 아직도 남아있는 그 자리를 따라서. 그가 나온 곳을 향해서 되짚어가며, 직원용 문을 통해 경첩 아래 바닥에 금속 조각들이 떨어진 곳을 따라, 역사 아래로. 그는 빈 복도로 나왔지만 아래쪽에서 말소리가 들렸다. 노숙자들을 보기 전에 이미 코로 느낄 수 있었다. 그들은 클린트를 보고 말을 멈추었다. 적대적이고 방어적인 눈길들.

 “미안합니다.” 클린트가 말했다. “하던 거 하세요.” 그리고 떠나려고 할 때 뭔가를 보았다— 재빠르게 교환하는 시선들, 긴장한 듯한 지능적인 눈길— 그가 복도를 지나치지 않고 그 안으로 향하자 긴장감이 피어오르는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그들이 그를 어떻게 해야할 지 진지하게 논의 중이라는 걸 알 수 있었다. 맞서야 할지, 멈춰세워야 할지, 그의 길을 막아서야 할지. 그러나 그들은 그가 지나갈 때까지 가만히 있었다. 먼지 묻은 코트를 입은 흑인 남자가 벽에 기대선 채 입술 사이로 이쑤시개를 돌리며 그를 노려보았다. 우유 상자 위에 앉은 나이든 여자 둘이 그를 쏘아보았다. 지저분한 군복 상의를 입은 노인이 제 옆에서 고개를 숙인 채 무릎을 세우고 벽에 기대 앉은 젊은 군인에게 판지 조각을 건네고 있었다. 그리고 금발 머리를 땋은 지저분한 분홍색 옷의 여자아이가— 클린트는 멈춰서서 뒤를 돌아보았다.

 “ _반즈.”_ 클린트가 중얼거렸다. 그리고 _빌어먹을_. 그는 빨랐다. 클린트가 손을 올리기도 전에 벌떡 일어나서 달렸고, 옷깃을 거의 붙잡을 뻔 했지만 허공에 주먹을 날렸을 뿐이었다. “쉿.” 클린트는 그를 쫓기 시작했고— 저 자식을 _잡을_ 거였다. 그럴 수 있었다. 윈터 솔져는 빈 복도와 터널들 속에서 그를 따돌릴 수는 없을 것이었다. 하지만, 위로 올라간다면, 만일 사람들이 있는 곳으로— 그리고 그랬다. 그는 출입문을 통해 역사 내 공공 장소로 향했고, 수많은 사람들 때문에 급히 속도를 줄일 수 밖에 없었다. 클린트는 사람들을 피해 비틀거리며 그를 쫓아갔고, 지하철 입구를 향해서 달려가기 시작했다. 4, 5, 6번 차. 윈터 솔져는 회전문을 뛰어넘었고 — 그가 그냥 열차에 올라타리라고 생각했던가? — 클린트는 그를 쫓아서 뛰어 올랐다. 플랫폼으로 향하는 계단을 오르면서 사람들을 헤치고 달렸다. 기차가 막 떠난 탓에 플랫폼에는 별로 사람이 없었다. 윈터 솔져는 제 앞에서 걸어갔다. 고개를 숙인 채, 주머니에 손을 찔러넣고서.

 클린트는 그를 향해 다가갔다. 주위를 살피고 계산하면서. 자신은 무장을 하고 있었지만 여기저기 시민들이 있었다. 윈터 솔져 역시 무기는 꺼내지 않았지만 어쨌든 무장을 하고 있을 것으로 추측할 수 밖에 없었다. 그래서 클린트는 속도를 낮추고 턱을 치켜 들며 빈 손을 들어보였다. 윈터 솔져가 제 쪽을 보고 있는 것 같진 않았지만, 클린트는 알고 있었다. 그는 세계 최고 수준의 첩보원이라는 걸. 나타샤 수준의. 아니나 다를까, 그가 속도를 늦추더니 플랫폼 끝 쪽에서 멈춰섰다. 윈터 솔져가 돌아서서 자신을 바라보고 있었다.

 머리를 잘랐다. 하지만 그 두 눈은 놓칠 수가 없었다. 멍이 든 것처럼 어둡게 푹 꺼진 눈가. 그 속에서 파랗게 빛나는 차가운 두 눈. 

 클린트는 두 손을 조금 더 높이 치켜 든 채 계속해서 앞으로 걸어나갔다. “반즈 병장! 이야기를 하고 싶은데!” 

 윈터 솔져가 대답하리라고는 기대하지 않았기 때문에, 정말로 그가 대답했을 때는 놀랄 수 밖에 없었다. “우린 할 얘기가 없어!” 그가 외쳤다. 

 “다른 선택을 할 수도 있을텐데요!” 클린트가 좀 더 가까이 가면서 말했다. “다른 선택지가 있어요. 그들은 당신이 막다른 곳으로 향하기를 원하지만, 사실 그렇지 않으니까. 우리에겐 선택지가 있어요. 캡틴 로저스에게 친구가 있는데—”

 윈터 솔져가 검은 장갑을 낀 손을 들어올렸고 클린트는 멈춰설 수 밖에 없었다. _너무 가까워._

 “한 가지 길만 있는 게 아니에요.” 클린트가 진지한 목소리로 말했다. 

 윈터 솔져가 그를 바라보았다. 그만큼 그들은 가까웠다. 클린트는 그 얼굴에 새겨진 고통의 흔적을 보았다. 거기 있어서는 안될 주름을. 이토록 젊은 남자에게는 어울리지 않는. 제임스 반즈는 지쳐보였다. 몹시도. “한 가지 길 _말고?”_ 그렇게 말하는 그의 모습은 웃고 싶지만 그럴 수 없는 것처럼 보였다. “ _하나면_ 충분해.” 그때 클린트는 땅이 울리는 걸 느꼈고, 반즈가 무엇을 하려는지 알아차렸다. 클린트는 그에게 달려들어서 붙잡거나 플랫폼 쪽으로 밀치려고 했지만, 반즈가 빨랐다— 클린트는 그가 달려오는 열차의 앞으로 몸을 돌려 뛰어드는 모습을 지켜보았을 따름이었다.

 


	4. 제 4장

  

 -  **제 4장**

 

“맙소사, 나타샤.” 클린트가 휴대폰에 대고 숨을 헐떡였다. “내가 그를 죽인 것 같아. 달려오는 기차 앞으로 뛰어들어서—”

 “네가 필요해.” 나타샤가 말했다. “당장 와, 여기로—”

 “내 말 못 들었어?” 클린트가 말을 끊었다.

 “들었어. 넌 그를 죽인 게 아냐. 미안하지만.” 나타샤가 요령껏 덧붙였다. “윈터 솔져는 능숙해.” 

 “윈터 솔져가 아니야.” 클린트가 말했다. “그는 반즈야— 내가 봤어. 그는 제임스 반즈야.” 

 “알아. 룰이 바뀌었어. 이제 완전히 새로운 판에 있는 거야. 서둘러. 할 얘기가 아주 많아— 나중에.” 

 

* * *

 

 “괜찮아요?” 스티브가 타워로 돌아왔을 때 페퍼가 물었다. 어찌나 정신이 빠져 있었던지 그 속에 담긴 모든 것들이 주위로 흘러나오는 듯 했다. 어떻게 그가 버키의 입술 위로 키스했는지, 그를 내버려두고 떠나는 게 진짜 통증처럼 얼마나 아픈지, 서로를 마주하고 그 사이의 모든 것들을 어떻게 느꼈는지, 지금도 여전히 느껴지는지. 그는 거기서 벗어날 수가 없었다. 그는 곧, 그는 이제— 

 “네. 도넛을 샀어요.” 스티브가 말했다. “이 꽈배기가 진짜 맛있어 보였거든요.”

 페퍼는 그의 말을 믿지 않는 것 같았다. “확실해요? 뭔가 부탁할 게 있는데— 아니에요.”

 “전 괜찮아요.” 스티브가 그녀를 안심시켰다. “부디. 뭘 도와 드릴까요?” 

 “음— _그렇게_ 중요한 건 아닌데.” 페퍼가 말했다. “얼마든지 거절해도 돼요. 오늘 밤에 제가 작은 파티를 주최하는데. ‘Engineer Africa (아프리카 엔지니어)’를 위한 자리예요. 도로 공사를 하고, 공공 기반 시설을 구축하는. 오래 머물지 않아도 괜찮은데—”

 토니가 페퍼의 뒤에서 불쑥 나타났다. “제복을 입어야 해.” 그가 끼어들었다. “그, 알잖아. 턱시도.” 

 “—그치만 당신이 와준다면 제게는 아주 큰 의미가 있을 거예요—” 페퍼가 토니를 쳐다보았다. “—손님으로.” 

 “전— 물론, 그럴게요.” 스티브가 답했다. 그리고 잠시 후 그는 정치인들, 유명인들, 사교계 명사들로 가득한 칵테일 파티에서 샴페인 잔을 쥐고 있었다. 하지만 시간 속을 떠다니고 있는 것 같은 기분이었다. 버키 반즈와 칠십 년 만에 처음으로 키스했기 때문인지, 혹은 정장이나 예복은 다른 옷들과 비교해 예전 그 시절과 크게 달라지지 않았기 때문인지 모르겠지만. 전쟁 중에도 이런 파티에 와 본 적이 있었다. 상하원 의원들의 손님으로 가끔씩. 물론, 그때는 더 많은 사람들이 제복을 입고 있었지만. 문득, 돌아서면 눈부신 빨간 드레스를 입은 페기가 자신을 바라보고 있을 것만 같았고, 아니면 혹은— 

 “샴페인 더 줄까, 캡?” 하워드였다. 관대한 손길로 제 등을 두드리며 바텐더에게 손짓하는.

 토니. 물론 토니였다.

 스티브는 고개를 젓고 잔을 감싸쥐었다. “별로 상관 없다고 하면 신성 모독이겠지?”

 “그럼, 위스키로.” 스티브가 뭔가 토니를 즐겁게 한 것 같았다. 토니가 웃으면서 말했기 때문이다. “이쪽으로, _나의 캡틴(mon capitaine)_.” 스티브는 여전히 토니에게서 그의 아버지를 보았다. 일그러진 미소를 띠며 모든 걸 안다는 듯 즐거워하는 눈빛의 하워드를. 

 

* * *

 

 “퐁듀는 그냥 치즈랑 빵이야, 친구.” 하워드가 의미심장하게 말했다. 스티브는 언제나 하워드가 그 시절 자신과 페기, 버키가 이리저리 얽혀 있는 상황에 대해 자신이 알려주지 않은 그 이상으로 더 잘 알고 있다고 생각했다. 페기가 하워드에게 털어놓기라도 한 것인지 늘 궁금했었다. 그는 그런 류의 비밀들을 환영할 것 같은 사람이었다. 세상 물정에 밝은 남자.

 스티브는 알았다. 버키는 아무 말도 하지 않았으리라는 걸. 버키는 그 누구에게도 털어놓지 않았다.

 

* * *

 

 “네게 줄 만한 아주 _훌륭한_ 물건이 있어.” 토니가 스티브를 제게 잡아 끌면서 말했다. “우리 아빠 건데, 사실— 너무 좋아한 나머지 몇 톤씩 사들였지. ‘64년 산 맥켈란’. 이건 _이제_ 50년 쯤 됐겠군.” 한쪽 구석에서는 밴드가 스티브가 정말로 알고 있는 노래들을 연주하고 있었다. — _‘A Fine Romance’, ‘Embraceable You’, ‘I Can’t Give You Anything But Love, Baby’_. 눈을 감으면, 바에서 자신을 기다리고 있는 버키의 모습을 그릴 수 있었다. 타이를 느슨하게 풀고, 입에는 이미 담배를 문 채, 주문한 술을 기다리며 초조하게 손가락으로 박자도 맞지 않는 리듬을 두드리는 그 모습을. 그 기억들은 전부 총천연색으로 선명하게 빛났다. 지금 이 세상의 것들이 세피아 톤으로 희미한 것과는 다르게. 

 

* * *

 

 스티브가 기억하는 한, 그건 언제나 그들만의 비밀이었다. 그들은 그저 소년과 소년이었을 뿐, 그런 식으로 생각 해 본 적은 결코 없었다. 어느 날 버키가 스티브의 목을 감싸고 서로의 입술을 겹치기 전까지는. 스티브는 충격을 받았다. 몹시 충격을 받았다. 왜냐하면 서로에게 손을 대고 만지는 건 그렇다 쳐도, 남자들끼리 서로 키스하는 건 퀴어가 아니라면 하지 않는 일이라는 걸 모두가 알고있었으니까. 버키는 그걸 눈치챈 것 같았다. 수치심에 움츠린 채 빨갛게 달아오른 얼굴로 재빨리 떨어졌고— 그보다 더 심각한 건, 갑자기 그는  _두려워_ 보였던 것이다. 버키가 _스티브를_ 바라보는 눈길이. 마치 스티브가 그를 _상처 입히기라도_ 한 듯한 눈빛이었다. 그건 _정말로_  말도 안 되는, 완전히 미친 생각이라서, 스티브는 멍하니 그를 바라보았다. 

 “그냥 장난 친 거야.” 버키가 말했다. 그리고 그 목소리엔 날카롭게, 비열하게 날이 서 있었다. “젠장, 네가 속는지 보려고 했던 건데, 너 _완전히_ 속았더라, 이 바보 멍청이 녀석—” 그리고는 친밀하다고는 할 수 없는 손길로 스티브를 밀어냈다. 

 스티브는 그저 입을 벌린 채, 얼간이처럼 그를 바라보았다. — 그 키스(스티브의 첫키스) 그리고 _이건_ — 그치만 그는 알았다. 스티브는 이 세상 누구보다도 버키를 잘 알았다. 그는 평생 동안 버키를 알았다. 그래서 버키의 이마에 맺힌 땀, 눈동자 속에 차갑게 얼어붙은 그 공포를 알아 볼 수 있었다. “벜, 괜찮아.” 스티브는 겨우 입을 열었고, 사실, 정말 괜찮은지도 모르겠지만— 

 

* * *

 

 “나중에.” 토니는 바를 향해 걸어가던 중 끼어든 누군가에게 손짓하며 말했다. 스티브의 눈에는 거의 그가 보이지도 않았다.

 

* * *

 

 — 버키 역시 더 이상 확신이 없어보였다. 그저 계속해서 고개를 단호하게 또 방어적으로 젓고 있었다. “그냥 농담이었어, 알겠지?” 버키의 목소리는 깨져버릴 것처럼 팽팽했다. “이 멍청아. 그냥 이건 빌어먹을—” 그리고 그들은 몸싸움 비슷한 실랑이를 벌이기 시작했다. 왜냐하면 버키가 너무 정신이 나가 있어서 스티브가 물리적으로 그를 붙잡아야 했고, 버키의 셔츠를 너무 세게 손가락으로 붙든 나머지 버키가 뒤로 피하자 헤진 천이 찢어져 버렸으며, 그 끔찍한 한 순간 동안 스티브는 버키가 자신을 두들겨 팰 거라고 확신했다. _넌 호모야, 넌 호모라고, 나한테서 떨어져, 그 더러운 손으로 날 만지지 마._ 하지만 버키의 주먹은 허공에서 멈췄고, 팔근육이 떨리고 있었으며, 가면이 벗겨져내렸다. 스티브는 퀴어인지 뭔지 몰라도, 그냥 버키가 이렇게 괴로워하는 모습을 보는 걸 견딜 수가 없었다.

 “괜찮아. _벜._ 이건—” 그치만 말은 아무런 소용이 없었다. 그래서 스티브는 버키를 붙들고 그에게 키스했다. 서툴고 어색한 키스를. 그리고 버키가 마침내 녹아내려서 자신을 마주 붙잡아 올 때까지 계속해서 키스했다. 스티브는 버키의 입술이 그리는 굴곡을 알게 되었다. 그의 두 뺨에 희미하게 돋은 수염도, 그의 혀가 어떤 맛이 나는지도. 스티브는 세상 그 누구보다도 버키 반즈를 사랑했다. 

 

* * *

 

 “—아-하. 여기 있을 줄 알았지.” 토니가 먼지투성이 술병과 두꺼운 크리스탈 잔 두 개를 들고 나타나서 윤이 나는 목재 위에 그걸 올려놓았다. “사람들은 속물이라서 아무도 이걸 훔칠 생각을 안했지.” 토니가 말했다. “그치만 이건 진짜야. 너보다도 오래된 거라고. 마셔볼래? — 얼음 없이. 그건 모욕이니까.” 

 “난— 좋아. 원한다면.” 스티브가 말했다. 그는 연기나는 액체를 한 모금 마셨고 삼키기 전에 입 안에서 굴려보았다. 머리가 어질거리는 맛이었다. 섹스와 같은 맛이었다. 그 맛은 마치— 

 

* * *

 

 두 사람은 그 일에 대해서 말을 꺼내지 않았다. 절대 그 어떤 얘기도 하지 않았다. 하고 나서, 함께 누워서 그런 상황이 오면, 버키가 스티브의 귓가에 입을 대고 속삭였다. _“여자가 나타날거야. 정말이야. 어떤 여자가 널 제대로 알아볼 거고 널 갖고 싶어 할 거야. 기다려 봐.”_ 그러면 스티브는 버키가 그런 말을 할 때마다 화가 나고 속이 쓰렸다. 왜냐하면 그 _어떤_ 여자도 자신을 원하지 않을 거였고, 버키의 _동정_ 따위는 필요 없었고, 무엇보다도, 버키가 그런 말을 하는 이유는 버키 자신을 위해 선택지를 열어놓는 것 같았기 때문이었다. 여자들한테 항상 인기가 좋은 건 버키였으니까, 어쨌든.

 다만 시간이 흐르고, 페기가 나타나기 전까지는. 그때 스티브는 버키가 (어떻게 그를 의심할 수가 있었단 말인가) 마음을 써주고 있었다는 걸 알았다. 페기는 다른 여자들이 한 번도 바라본 적 없는 눈길로 스티브를 바라보았고, 그건 놀라우면서도 기뻤다. 버키 또한 그걸 보았고, 그저 능글맞게 웃으며 제가 받은 배급용 콘돔을 스티브의 상의 주머니에 넣어주었다. 그걸 사용할 일은 결코 없었지만. 그리고나서 버키는 그에게서 멀어졌다. 버키는 마치 잠수함처럼 물밑으로 사라져버렸다. 

 

* * *

 

 “— 안 그래, 로저스?” 토니가 무언가 말하던 중에 스티브는 눈을 감았다.

 그리고 눈을 다시 뜨고서 말했다. “미안. 질문을 못 들었어. 술 때문에. 끝내주네.”

 토니는 그를 바라보며 우스운 표정을 지어보였다. “그치만 자네한텐 효과가 없잖아.”

 “없지. 그래도 이 맛이 마음에 들어.” 스티브는 한 모금 더 들이키면서 전율을 느끼고, 눈을 감았다. “기억을 떠올리게 하는 맛이야.”

 “좋은 기억?” 토니가 나지막하게 말했다. 스티브는 대답하지 않았다.

 

* * *

 

 이탈리아의 은신처에서 스티브는 마침내 버키를 붙잡았다. 근무 시간 후에 버키의 방으로 들어가서 문을 잠그고 버키가 반항하기 전에 침대로 파고들어갔던 것이다. 버키는 잠시 낙담한 듯한 눈으로 그를 바라보더니 마침내 포기하고, 스티브가 제 위로 올라오도록 두었다. 스티브는 이게 너무나 그리웠다. 스티브는 정말로 굶주렸었다.

 잠시 후, 그들은 이 문제에 대한 가장 긴 대화를 나눴다. 

 “왜 이러는 거야? 대체 나한테 왜 이러는 건데?” 스티브가 물었다.

 “너를 사랑하니까.” 버키의 낮은 목소리는 치명적이었다. “이 망할 멍청아.” 

 “그치만.” 스티브가 입을 열었다.

 “멍청하게 굴지마.” 버키가 그를 껴안으면서 말했었다. 버키의 정액이 그의 온 몸에서 말라가고 있었다. “그녀와 _아이들을_ 가질 수도 있어.” 스티브는 버키가 그를 한 대 치기라도 한 것처럼 인상을 찡그렸다. 스티브는 아이들에 대해 생각해 본 적이 없었다. 하지만 버키는 그 자신보다 그를 더 잘 알았다. 만약 완벽한 세상에서라면 확실히 그는 아이를 원했을 것이었다. 젠장, 가슴이 쓰렸다. 

 “그래도 난.” 스티브가 절박하게, 조심스럽게 말을 골랐다. “만약 네가 여자였다면 난 너와 결혼했을텐데, 이렇게—”

 “난 아니고.” 버키가 단호하게 말했다. “넌 안 했고.” 버키는 스티브의 팔에서 빠져나와서 침대 밖으로 나갔다. 그리고 담배에 불을 붙인 채 달빛이 비치는 창가에 알몸으로 섰다. “더 이상 이 얘기 안 할거야.” 버키가 마침내 말했다. “이게 맞는 거야.” 그리고, 버키가 아무에게도 털어놓지 않았으리라는 그의 생각은 틀렸을 수도 있었다. 왜냐하면 그 이후, 페기가 그토록 안쓰러운 눈으로 그를 바라보지 않았던가. 그에게 유난히 상냥했고. 그리고 버키가 죽었을 때, 페기는—

 

* * *

 

 “캡틴 로저스? 제인 웨스트예요. ‘뉴욕 타임즈’의. 우리 전에 만난 적 있죠, 시장님과—” 스티브는 고개를 들기 전에 스스로를 찬찬히 점검했다. 두 눈이 축축했지만 울지는 않은 것 같으니, 그거면 괜찮았다. 그는 괜찮았다.

 “지금은 좀.” 토니가 단호하게 말하면서 그녀를 쫓았다. “미안하지만. 개인적인 얘기라서.” 여자는 망설였지만 곧 웃어보이고는 떠났다. “넌 안 괜찮아.” 토니가 스티브에게 말했다. 그건 질문이 아니었다. “전혀 안 괜찮다고.”

 “아니— 난— 아냐.”

 “그래.” 토니가 말했다. “이리 와, 여길 나가자.” 그리고 거의 마지막 순간에 그는 한 손으로 술병을 잡아채고, 다른 손으로는 스티브의 팔을 붙들었다. “다른 곳에서 마시자고.” 

 

* * *

 

 “내 타고난 호기심을 이해해 줘.” 스타크가 소파 위로 몸을 쭉 펴면서 말했다. “자네 안 취하는 거 _확실해_? 물론, 그 신진대사가 빠르긴 한데, 그래도 만약 _들이부으면_ , 내가 _병째로_ 줄 테니까, 한번—”

 “버키가 죽었을 때, 난—” 스티브는 잠시 말을 멈췄다. 그걸 소리내서 말하는 건 신성 모독같았다. “병째로 마신 적이 있어.” 스티브는 어색하게 말을 끝맺으며 제 잔을 내려다 보았다. “안 됐어—” 그가 고개를 저었다. “차라리 다행이었지.” 스티브는 희미하게 미소 지으며 덧붙였다.

 “그래, 그런 것 같네.” 토니가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “우리 같이 재활원에서 즐거운 시간을 보낼 수 있었을텐데, 참.” 스티브는 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 “우리 시절엔, 재활을 안 했어.” 스티브는 몸을 비스듬이 젖히고 배 위로 잔을 놓으면서 말했다. “그냥 조용하고, 냉담한 술꾼이 되어버렸지.” 그때 토니의 얼굴에 스쳐가는 표정을 보고 스티브는 혹시 하워드가— 하워드가? 스티브는 양말 신은 발로 토니의 다리를 찔렀다. “토니, 너희 아버지는 너에게 엄청나게 _경탄할거야_. 정신을 차릴 수가 없을 정도로. 네가 이룬 그 모든 것들을 보고 옥상에서 소리를 질렀을텐데.” 토니는 짧게 미소를 지어보였다. “아닐걸, 정말로.” 스티브는 고집을 부렸다. “부끄러울 정도였을 걸. _내 아들 좀 봐. 내 아들은 천재야. 내 아들이_ 아이언맨이야— 사실, 참아주기 힘들었을 걸.” 스티브가 눈가를 찌푸리며 말했다. “내가 그걸 못봐서 다행이야.”

 토니는 진심으로 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “좋아.” 토니는 일어나 앉다가 약간 비뚤게 몸이 기울었다. 그는 이미 약간 맛이 가있었다. “넌 전에 병나발을 불어 본 적 있다고 했지만, 그 너의—” 그는 버키의 이름을 내뱉지 못했다. “— 너의 친구가, 죽었을 때. 그 때 마신 게 _이런_ 건 아니었을 거 아냐.” 토니는 위스키병을 흔들고는, 앞으로 몸을 기울여서 스티브의 잔을 거의 끝까지 채워주었다. “이게 바로 _진짜_ 슈퍼 세럼이지. 네가 몰아 본 대부분의  _자동차보다도_ 비싼 거야 이건.”

 스티브는 의심스러운 듯 고개를 저었다. “글쎄, 토니.” 그가 느리게 대답했다. “어떤 차들은 _몇 백 달러나_ 됐거든.” 이게 농담인지 아닌지 혼란스러워하는 토니의 모습을 보며 그는 더 이상 참지 못하고 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 “맙소사. 너 때문에 머릿속이 완전 뒤죽박죽 됐잖아. 진짜로.” 토니가 말했다. 

 “오, 그게 내 유일한 기쁨인걸.” 스티브가 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 말했다.

 

* * *

 

 사실대로 말하자면 술기운이 느껴지고 있었다— 사실, 취한 건 아니고, 약간 몸이 달아올랐고, 기분좋게 취기가 올랐으며, 클린트와 그녀가 걸어들어왔을 땐—  온갖 좋은 감정들이 전부 증발해버렸다. 나타샤는 아름다웠다, 정말로. 그녀는 사파이어 블루색 가운에 힐을 신고 클린트의 팔을 감고 있었다. 스티브는 몸을 일으켜서 서툰 동작으로 벗어둔 신발을 도로 신었다.

 “와우, 이게 누구야.” 토니가 그들을 훑어보며 말했다. “너희 멋지게 입었는데.” 

 “아래층에서 너희를 찾고 있었는데.” 나타샤가 토니에게 말했지만, 그녀의 두 눈은 스티브에게 고정되어 있었다. “VIP 파티가 여기인 줄은 몰랐지.” 

 “캡틴 아메리카를 고주망태로 만들고 싶었거든. 근데 ‘뉴욕 타임즈’ 표지에 실리면 안되니까.” 토니가 어깨를 으쓱 했다.

 “그렇다면 아주 성공했어.” 스티브가 자리에서 일어나면서 말했다. “이제, 난 들어가 볼래.”

 토니는 움직이지 않았다. 다만 한 쪽 팔을 들어 제 머리 뒤로 받쳤을 뿐이었다. 그의 턱시도 셔츠는 온통 구겨져 있었다. “이런. 우리 해산하는 거야?”

 나타샤가 스티브에게 굉장한 미소를 쏘아보냈다. “우린 지금 막 왔는데.” 그녀가 말했다.

 스티브는 그녀가 제게 예의바르기를 기대하는 건지 궁금했다. 별로 그럴 기분이 아니었으니까. “알아.” 스티브가 말했다. “근데 늦었어.” 스티브는 토니를 쳐다보았다. “페퍼한테 양해를 구해줘. 정말 멋진 파티였어. 굿나잇,다들.” 하지만 그가 문을 나설 때, 나타샤가 그의 뒤를 따라왔다. 왜 그녀가 포기할 거라고 생각했던가. 나타샤는 결코 포기하는 법이 없었다.

 

* * *

 

 스티브는 돌아서지 않고 그저 계속해서 완강하게 걸어갔다. — 두 층 아래 자신의 공간으로. 나타샤는 자신이 걸을 때 마다 망사로 된 속치마가 제 다리에 쓸리는 소리가 난다는 걸, 그가 자신의 소리를 들을 수 있다는 걸 알고 있었다. 하지만 그는 멈추지 않았다. 

 “나한테 말해줄 수도 있었잖아.” 그녀가 외쳤다. 바로 _그게_ 그를 불러 세웠다. —별안간.  

 “오, 그거 참 _재밌네_.” 스티브가 돌아섰고, 나타샤는 그가 상처받은 모습을 보았다. “아주 재밌어. 네가 그런 말을 하다니.” 

 나타샤는 자신이 자제하고 있다고 생각했지만, 그렇지 않다는 사실을 깨달았다. “그냥 그렇게 _가버리려고_ 했어? 아니면—”

 “—너 _유럽에_ 있는 거 아니었어?” 질문에 대답하지 않고 스티브가 화를 내며 되물었다. “내 기억으로는 분명히—”

 “너 단 한 명한테라도 _말할_  생각이 있긴 했어?” 나타샤가 따져 물었다. “아니면 그냥 그렇게 홀연히 _사라져_  버리려고—”

 스티브의 창백한 피부가 얼룩덜룩했다. “너한테 연락할 방법이라도 있었고? 너 나한테 연락처 _하나라도_ 남긴 적—”

 “ _샘한테는_ 말했어?” 나타샤가 되받아쳤다. 고개를 홱 돌리기 직전에 스티브의 얼굴이 일그러졌고, 그는 제 방의 자물쇠를 더듬기 시작했다. “ _토니한테는?”_ 그녀가 그를 몰아세웠다. “술은 받아 마셨으면서도, 넌 절대—” 스티브가 어찌나 세게 방문을 쾅 내리쳐 열었던지 그 충격이 반대편 벽까지 전해졌다. 그는 안으로 들어가서 문을 다시 닫으려고 했지만, 그녀가 바로 뒤에서 손바닥으로 문을 밀어 열어젖혔다. 스티브는 놀란 것 같았다. 제기랄, 아마도 그는 여전히 여자가 혼자서 남자 방에 들어가는 걸 부적절한 일로 생각하는 지도 몰랐다. 엿이나 쳐먹으라지. “너 _클린트나 브루스한테는_ 말했어—?” 

 “넌 날 _감시하고_ 있었으니까, _안했다는 거_ 빌어먹을 네가 더 잘 알텐데!” 그들은 서로를 향해 분노에 차서 씩씩거렸다. 그러다 마침내, 나타샤가 긴 한숨을 내뱉고는 실크 드레스를 끌며 소파에 털썩 주저앉았다. 신발은 벗어 던져버렸다. 

 “ _내가_ 아니었어.” 그녀가 말했다. “ _내가_ 아니었다고, 알겠어? 이미 모든 게 진행중이었고, 내가 하기도 전에—” 문득 그녀의 머릿속에서 반즈의 떨리는 목소리가 들렸다. _내가 아니었어. 나는 절대로…_ “이런, 젠장.” 나타샤는 한숨을 내쉬며 어깨를 뒤로 젖혀 쿠션에 기댔다. 발을 들어올려서 매니큐어가 칠해진 발가락을 내려다보다가 다시 내려놓았다. “그들이 아주 오래 전부터 널 지켜보고 있었어.” 그녀가 스티브에게 말했다. “내가 거기에 관여하게 된 건 단지, 난 정말로 그 남자가 널 _죽여버릴_ 수도 있다고 생각했기 때문이었어.” 그녀는 그와 논쟁할 준비가 되었다는 듯이 턱을 치켜들었다. “그게 말도 안되는 생각은 아니었다고, 로저스.”

 스티브는 반박하지 않았다. 끓어오르던 분노가 마치 망토처럼 어깨로부터 쭉 빠져나가는 걸 느꼈다. “그랬지.” 스티브는 나타샤의 옆에 무너져 앉아서 신발을 흔들어 벗고 다리를 쭉 폈다. 맙소사, 그는 몹시 지쳐보였다. “나도 알고 있어.” 고개를 틀어 그가 그녀를 쳐다보았다. “하지만— 나타샤, 버키는 _그러지 않아. 그럴 수 없어_. 그런 일을 겪은 후에도 여전히, 절대로 그럴 수가 없는—”

 그녀는 어금니를 꽉 깨물었다. “넌 사람 보는 눈이 _끔찍하게_ 없어, 로저스.”

 “아니.” 스티브가 그녀를 바라보았다. “그렇지 않아.” 그녀는 외면했다.

 벽에 걸린 방패가 그녀의 눈에 들어왔다. 그건 마치 장식처럼 걸려 있었다. “너 정말 떠나는구나.” 그녀가 부드럽게 말했다. 그건 질문이 아니었다. 

 스티브는 잠시 주저하다가 대답했다. “그래.” 그리고 나타샤가 그의 뺨을 붙잡고 제게로 끌어와 입을 맞추자 그가 몸을 굽혔다. 그런데 이상하게도, 전에 그들이 입을 맞췄을 때와는 다르게 그는 육체적이고 감각적으로 느껴졌다. 반즈 때문에 되살아난거야. 나타샤는 생각했다. 그 전에는 그에게서 본 적 없었던 불꽃이 튀었고 입맞춤 역시 뜨겁게 달아올랐다. 나타샤는 그의 숨결을 느끼며, 만약 자신이 그를 소파로 넘어트리고 벨트를 푼다면 아마 거절하지 않으리라는 걸 알았는데— 왜냐하면 그는 떠날 것이기 때문이었다. 그들이 서로에게 어떤 존재였는지 그 감정을 쏟아내기에 가장 쉬운 방법이었기 때문이었다. 그를 더듬고 취하고 올라타고 침대 기둥에 묶는다해도 가만히 있을 터였고— 그녀의 마음 한 구석이 끌리지 않았다면 거짓말인데, 특히 분명 여자와는 해 본 적이 없을거라는 점이 흥미로웠다. 하지만 그럴 수가 없었다— 그러기에는 스티브가 나타샤에게 너무 커다란 의미를 지녔다.

 나타샤는 입맞춤을 마무리하고 그에게서 떨어졌다. 스티브의 표정은 진지하고도, 부드러웠다. 

 “나를 믿어달라고 할 순 없겠지만.” 나타샤는 제 말에 웃음을 터뜨리는 스티브를 보고 당황했다. _“뭐?”_ 그녀가 추궁했다. 

 “모르겠어. 사람들이 항상 나한테 그 말을 하던데.” 스티브가 대답했다. “이유를 모르겠어.”

 “왜냐면 넌 _사람보는 눈이 끔찍하게 없으니까_.” 나타샤가 그를 쏘아보며 말했다. 

  _“아니라니까!”_ 스티브가 고집을 부렸다. “난 진짜 기막히게— 내가 하울링 코만도를 직접 뽑았고. 샘도 내가 선택했고. 또—”

 나타샤가 눈을 굴렸다. “그래서 내가 널 도와주길 바래, 아니야—?”

 “우리.” 스티브에게서 예상치 못하게 진실한 목소리가 흘러나왔다. “우리야, 이제.” 스티브가 말했다. “우릴 도와줘, 제발. 나타샤. 부탁해.” 

 


	5. 제 5장

 

**\- 제 5장**

 

 나타샤가 떠난 후 스티브는 잠들 수가 없었다. 나타샤는 작별 인사도 하지 않았다. 놀라운 일은 아니었지만. 스티브 역시 어떻게 작별 인사를 해야할 지 몰랐던 건 마찬가지였다. 나타샤는 스티브를 거꾸로 뒤집어놓은 것 같은 존재였다. 스티브의 안에는 언제나 골골대는 5피트 짜리 꼬마가 있었다. 반면 나타샤는 겉으로는 5피트 정도였지만 내면은 _거대했다_. 그녀는 스티브가 자신을 있는 그대로 바라볼 수 있다는 사실에 놀라워 했지만, 겉모습과 일치하지 않는 내면을 갖고 있다는 게 어떤 것인지를 스티브야말로 세상 누구보다도 잘 알고 있었다. 그들은 끊임없이 잘못된 시선을 겪어야 한다는 점에서 서로에게 공통된 연민을 느꼈다. 나타샤는 예상치 못한 친구였다. 거의 형제와도 같은. 두 사람은 기묘한 방식으로 영혼의 쌍둥이였다.

 나타샤는 잃는 건 아프겠지만, 가장 큰 아픔은 그걸로 족했다. 훨씬 더 많은 것을 잃게 될 것을 각오했지만, 그녀를 잃는 게 가장 큰 상실인 것이다.  

 

* * *

 

 다음 날 아침, 스티브는 자신이 틀렸다는 걸 깨달았다. 스티브는 오직 나침반 하나와 도그택, 몇몇 옷가지들만 챙겨서 떠나려고 했지만, 문득, 마치 롯의 아내처럼 - 뒤돌아보았다가 소금 기둥이 되어버린 - 문가에서 뒤를 돌아보았고, 거울에 비친 제 방패를 보았다. 

 스티브는 그걸 벽에 걸어둔 채 토니에게 선물로 남기려고 했다. — 그건 무엇보다도 하워드의 유산이었던 것이다 — 하지만 스티브는 지금 그걸 남겨두고 떠날 수가 없었다. 그 금속 쪼가리는 그의 일부였다. 버키가 죽었을 때도, 자신이 얼음 속에서 긴 세월을 보냈을 때도, 그 방패만은 살아남았다. 스티브는 고뇌가 담긴 망설임 속에서 얼어붙었다. 그 눈에 띄는 모양새는— 그것 때문에 모든 게 위태로워 질 수도 있었지만— 

 _“젠장.”_ 스티브는 나직이 중얼거렸다. 그리고 그는 옷장 바닥을 뒤져서 가끔 방패를 옮길 때 썼던 까만 심벌즈 케이스를 꺼냈고, 그 안에 방패와 유니폼을 쑤셔 넣었다. 두껍고 푹신한 끈이 달린 천가방을 어깨에 걸쳐매고 그는 그랜드 센트럴 역을 향해 내려갔다.

 사람들로 아수라장이었다. 통근하는 사람들 속에서 발 디딜 틈이 없었고, ‘Whole Bean Coffee’에 늘어선 줄은 그 어느때보다도 길었다. 아주 조금씩 줄어들긴 했지만. 역 안은 언제나 붐볐지만 — 새벽 4시에도 붐볐다 — 이런 러쉬 아워에는 특히 더 그랬다. 짜릿했다. 스티브는 줄에 서서 자신이 발가락으로 땅을 두드리고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 어쩐지 토니를 이해할 수 있을 것 같았다. 토니는 이런 곳에서 자신의 에너지를 끌어오는 것이다. 빽빽하게 들어찬 사람들, 끊임없이 흘러가는 움직임들. 마치 벌집과도 같은. 요원들을 아무리 많이 배치한다고 해도 이런 곳에서라면. 이 아수라장 속에서 어디 한 번 추적해 보시지. 스티브는 대담하게 생각했다. 

 여긴 마치 그랜드 센트럴 역 같네요. 맙소사, 버키가 너무나도 그리워서 입 속의 _치아가_  쓰라렸다.

 

* * *

 

 똑똑하네. 나타샤는 생각했다. 이 커피 가게를 이용한 속임수는 아주 똑똑했다. 줄을 서는 일을 일상적인 행동 패턴으로 만드는 것. 나타샤는 스티브가 거기 서서 조금씩 앞으로 나아가고, 다시 서길 반복하는 모습을 지켜보았다. 누구라도 저 모습을 보면 안심할 터였다. 그는 그냥 거기에 서서, 커피를 기다리는 것이다. 나타샤 또한 이게 작전이라는 걸 잘 알면서도 한숨 돌리고 싶은 충동이 들 정도였다. — 반즈는 (이건 _반즈의_ 작전이었다. 기다리는 심리를 이토록 잘 이해하고 있는 작전은 분명히) 그들이 마치 _시간표처럼_ 그 행간을 읽게 만들었다. 어쩔 수 없이 머리로 시간을 계산하게 만드는 것이다. — 그가 맨 앞으로 가서 주문을 하고 계산을 할 때까지 약 육 분 정도. 그러니 지켜보는 사람은 긴장을 풀고 눈도 좀 깜빡이고 보고서를 작성한다. _‘SGR은 Whole Been Coffee 줄에 서 있음’_. 나타샤 역시 무심코 시계를 내려다보고 싶은 충동을 느꼈고— 스티브에게서 눈을 떼지 않았음에도 거의 그를 놓칠 뻔 했다. 왜냐하면 그가 너무나 유려한 몸짓으로 순식간에 줄에서 벗어나 카운터 뒤편으로 사라졌기 때문이었다. 

 

* * *

 

 스티브는 ‘Whole Bean Coffee’의 직원 전용 공간으로 쏜살같이 들어갔고, 누군가 의문을 품기도 전에 뒷문을 통과해서 105-106번 트랙 하역장으로 달려나갔다. 그리고 그는 목숨을 걸고 달리기 시작했다. 플랫폼 끝자락에 있는 철 계단을 한 번에 네 개씩 뛰어오르고 연달아 이어지는 회랑을 재빨리 달려서 내려갔다. 왜냐하면, 버키와 함께 그의 남은 평생이 기다리고 있는 그곳까지는 여덟 개의 층과 다섯 개의 문 밖에 남아있지 않았던 것이다. 스티브는 제 머릿속에서 1912년, 1952년 그리고 1971년 지도 위에 손글씨로 희미하게 쓰인 글자들을 전부 기억해낼 수가 있었다. ‘미터 하우스, 파이프 스테이션, 점검 통로, 변합기 맨홀, D 계단: 뉴욕 빌트모어 호텔.’ 

 

* * *

 

 86번 요원, 세번은 아직 스티브가 사라진 사실을 눈치채지 못하고 있었다. 나타샤는 그가 훈련받은 대로, 머릿속에서 공간을 여러 개로 분할해서 체계적으로 스캔하면서 윈터솔져를 찾고 있다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 로저스는 손 안에 있다고 착각했기 때문이었다. 나타샤는 그의 신경이 딴 데로 쏠린 채 눈만 커피 가게의 대기줄로 향하는 것을 보았다. 아마 이어피스가 꺼진 것 같았다. 하지만 카운터 앞은 사람들로 빽빽하게 차 있어서 로저스의 모습을 찾는 건 불가능했다. 

 나타샤는 아직 들키지 않게 조심하며 좀 더 가까이 다가갔다. “아니, 보이지 않는다. 다시 말한다. 보이지 _않는다_.” 요원이 말했다. 나타샤는 시계를 흘긋 보았다. 8시 37분. 지원 병력 도착 혹은 완전 봉쇄까지 사 분— 그렇지만 반즈가 이 곳을 고른 건 탁월한 선택이었다. 누가 감히 그랜드 센트럴 역을 봉쇄할 수 있단 말인가? 치타우리의 공격조차 그랜트 센트럴을 봉쇄할 수는 없었다. 사실 그들의 모든 프로토콜은 워싱턴에 맞춰 짜여진 것이었다. — 경사로나 쇼핑몰은 그 구조에 맞는 효율적인 봉쇄 절차가 있었고, 지하철 역이나 식물원 같은 곳에 그런 절차를 적용하는 일은 쉬웠다. 하지만 그랜드 센트럴 역? 모든 기차와 지하철, 모든 택시를 멈추고 미드타운 내의 모든 출구와 터널, 엘리베이터와 통로를 막기라도 할 것인가? 단지 스티브 로저스가 혼자만의 시간을 좀 갖는다고 해서? 그런 건 _그 누구에게는_ 정치적으로 끔찍한 악수가 될 테고— 만약 분노한 통근 회사원들이 그를 먼저 죽여버리지 않는다면 말이다. 

 “그를 _찾았나?”_ 세번이 말했다. “여긴 놓쳤다. _젠장_.” 그리고 그는 나타샤가 자신을 향해 똑바로 성큼성큼 걸어오는 모습을 보고 하얗게 질렸다. “로마노프 요원.” 그가 침을 삼켰다. 

 “놓쳤다고?” 나타샤가 따지듯 물었다.

 “그렇습니다.” 세번이 시인했다. “그가— 걸어가더니. 그대로 사라졌습니다.”

 “윈터 솔져의 흔적은?” 나타샤가 날카롭게 말했다. 

 “ _없습니다_.” 세번은 오히려 더 강한 어조로 말했다. “전혀 없습니다. 싸움의 흔적도 전혀. 캡이 위험한 상황은 아닌 것 같습니다, 요원님. 그 자는 그저—” 세번은 문득 자신이 누구에게 말하고 있는지를 깨닫고는 잠시 주저했다. “캡틴 로저스는 감시 하에 놓여 있는 걸 좋아하지 않는 것 같습니다.” 그는 조심스럽게 말했다. 그렇지, 그렇다고도 할 수 있겠지. “저번에 저를 발견했을 때도 이런 적이 있었는데— 그대로 걸어나가버렸습니다. 하지만 저희는 언제나 다시—” 세번은 귀에서 들려오는 소리에 잠시 집중하며 말을 멈추었다. 그리고 고개를 저었다. “아직 보이지 않는다.” 그가 딱딱한 목소리로 말했다. “어떻게 할까요?” 

 “팀을 소집해.” 나타샤가 말했다. “그가 스스로 나가버린 거라면, 그건 상관없어.” 나타샤는 짐짓 날카롭게 말하면서, 세번의 마이크가 제 목소리를 녹음할 수 있을 정도로 성능이 좋기를 바랐다. 나중에 이건 다 증거가 될 테니까. 나타샤는 확신했다. “그는 죄수가 아니니까. 하지만 만약 그가 _다치기라도_ 했다면— 윈터 솔져가 그를 유인했거나 그를 저격했다면— 우리 임무는 실패야.” 나타샤는 시계를 내려다보았다. “이 곳에서부터 시작해.” 그녀가 말했다. “이 곳의 모든 플랫폼과 출입문을 샅샅이 조사해.” 그리고 그만하면 나중에 스스로를 변호할만한 충분한 전략적 지시가 되었다. 필요한 때가 올 테니까.

 

* * *

 

 스티브는 두 번째 문에서 난관에 부딪혔다. 문이 열리지 않았던 것이다. 분명 버키가 모든 경로를 지나가며 전부 체크했을텐데. 하지만 누군가가 그 후에 여길 지나가면서 다시 문을 잠근 것 같았다. 스티브는 우선 양 손으로 밀어보았고, 그 다음엔 어깨로 밀쳤다. 그리고나서, 말그대로 문을 발로 박차고서 경첩을 전부 부수고 밖으로 뚫고 나가면서 그는 숨을 헐떡였다. 그제서야 제 몸에서 얼마나 엄청난 양의 아드레날린이 솟아오르고 있는지가 느껴졌다. 이제 정말 곧— ‘D 계단’이라고 쓰인 철제 문이 나타났고, 스티브는 계속해서 올라가고 또 올라갔다. 

 ‘뉴욕 빌트모어 호텔’. 계단통의 지저분한 벽 위로 그려진 희미한 글자들이 보였다. — 하지만 빌트모어 호텔은 더 이상 그곳에 없었다. 호텔은 철거되고 매디슨 애비뉴의 따분한 고층 빌딩이 대신 들어섰다. 하지만 그건 한때 그랜드 센트럴의 택시 정류장 맨 위쪽에 위치해 있었다. 그랜드 센트럴 역의 건축 양식과 어울리게 지어진 아치모양 구아스타비노(Guastavino) 천장이 있는 터널, 스티브는 그 지저분하지만 아름다운 좁은 터널로 들어갔다. 

 그곳에 차가 한 대 있었다. 트렁크가 열린 채 서 있는 낡아빠진 검은 택시, 그리고 한 남자가 거기에 있었다. 버키 반즈. 그는 범퍼에 기댄 채 낯익은 침묵 속에 서 있었다. — 하이드라가 그를 윈터 솔져로 만들면서 기묘하게 뒤틀어 섬뜩한 것으로 만들어버린 그 침묵.

 “어떻게 지냈어?” 스티브가 낡은 차의 빈 트렁크 속으로 들어가며 물었다. 

 “그럭저럭.” 버키가 그렇게 대답하면서 스티브를 어둠 속에 넣고 문을 닫았다. 

 

* * *

_08:45 SGR 정보 없음_

_08:50 SGR 정보 없음_

_08:55 SGR 정보 없음_

_09:00 SGR 정보 없음_

 

* * *

 

 수색팀은 실력이 꽤 좋았다. — ‘Whole Bean Coffe’에서부터 스티브의 흔적을 좇아서 105-106번 트랙을 지나, 계단을 오르고 모서리를 두 번 돌았다. 그리고 거기서 끝이었다. “자취가 사라졌습니다.” 세번이 모두를 대신해 총대를 메고 나타샤에게 보고했다. 

 나타샤는 그를 향해 고갯짓을 했다. “다르게 말하면.” 그녀가 말했다.

 세번은 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. 그는 바보가 아니었다. “캡틴 로저스가 살아있으며 자발적으로 이 구역을 벗어났다는 사실을 밝혀냈습니다.” 그가 말했다.

 “그렇지.” 나타샤가 말했다.

 “탐지견을 요청할까요.” 세번이 말했다. 그리고 곧 인상을 찌푸렸다. “만약 그게— 원하시는 거라면—”

 상황이 좀 파시스트적인 모양새가 되어가고 있었다. 나중에 도착한 요원들 중 한 명이 — 55번. 나타샤는 번호를 확인했다— 그녀에게 다가와서, 가까운 열차들과 출구를 삼각형으로 지정하고 커버할 수 있는 팀을 보냈다고 보고했다. 그건 나타샤가 바라지 않는 일이었지만, 어쨌든 훌륭한 요원을 저지할 수는 없는 거니까. “잘했어.” 나타샤는 그렇게 말했다. 

 나타샤가 쿠퍼 국장과 통화하던 도중에 클린트가 도착했다. “로저스가 빠져나갔어요.” 나타샤는 쿠퍼에게 말하면서 시선은 클린트의 두 눈에서 떼지 않았다. “붐비는 틈을 타서 우릴 따돌렸어요. 아마 산책이라도 하겠죠. 하지만 한편으로는 윈터 솔져가 그를 유인해서 끌어냈을 가능성도 상당히 높—” 

 “아니, 아닌 것 같네.” 쿠퍼가 끼어들었고, 나타샤는 입술을 깨물었다. “새로운 정보가 들어왔어. ‘아르한겔스크’에서 윈터 솔져가 목격되었다는군— 그렇다면 북쪽으로 향하는 중이겠지. ‘노바야 젬랴’ 말이네.” 그리고나서 그는 이렇게 덧붙였다. “소비에트 기지들이 거기에 있거든. 극비 과학 연구 기관들 말이야. 윈터 솔져의 본거지라고 할 수 있지.” 

 나타샤는 클린트를 향해 한쪽 눈썹을 들어보였다. 클린트는 그녀를 향해 씨익 웃었다. “저런, 그럴 리가.” 그녀가 말했다. 

 


	6. 제 6장

 

 - **제 6장**

 

 오랫동안 차를 타고 달렸다. 처음에는 트렁크 속에서 천천히 가다가 서다가 반복하는 교통 체증을 버텨야 했지만, 그건 점차 일정하고 흔들리는 리듬으로 바뀌었다. 온 몸을 구겨서 말고 있었기 때문에 조금이라도 더 편한 자세를 찾기가 몹시 어려웠다. 하지만 그는 제 호흡에 집중하면서 두근거리는 심장을 느꼈다. 자신이 지금 어디로 가고 있는지 모른다는 건 이상한 일이었다. 하지만 그게 전혀 중요하지 않다는 건 더 이상했다. 마침내, 차는 고속도로에서 빠져나와 울퉁불퉁한 길로 들어섰고, 그 다음에는 자갈밭으로 향했다. 차가 멈추어섰고, 스티브는 차문이 닫히는 소리와 금속 체인이 덜거덕거리는 소리를 들었다. 아마 바깥에서 차고 문이 내려가고 있는 것 같았다. 

 트렁크가 열렸고, 버키가 걱정스러운 눈길로 그를 내려다보며 서 있었다. “괜찮아?” 스티브에게 손을 내밀며 버키가 물었다.

 스티브는 그 손을 잡았다. 버키는 그를 트렁크 밖으로 끌었다. “당연하지.” 스티브는 신음을 내며 등을 쭉 폈다. “엄청 재밌어. 이거 또 하자.” 차고에는 침침한 형광등이 길게 달려 있었고, 차 세 대가 들어갈 만한 공간이 있었다. — 시골 주유소. 스티브는 생각했다. 한 쪽에는 작업대가 있었고 벽 위로는 공구들이 걸려 있었다. 그들의 차 옆에는 먼지 쌓인 흰색 밴이 주차되어 있었고 그 옆에는 사다리가 걸려 있었다. 하지만 세 번째 자리는 비어있었다. 때묻은 창문 너머로 나무들이 보였다. 

 “우리 어디야?” 스티브가 물었다.

 “펜실베니아.” 버키가 대답했다. “종착지는 아닌데, 잠깐 들러야 했어. 여긴 외딴 지역이라 카메라도 없고 안전해.” 스티브는 어떤 안도감 속에서 피로가 싹 날아가는 듯한 기분을 느꼈다. 그와 버키는 마침내 _단 둘이_ 있었다. _미션도_ 없고, _보고할_ 사람도 없고, 아무도 그들을 _죽이려고_ 하지 않는 곳에서— 스티브는 어깨를 축 늘어뜨리고 고개를 기울여 버키의 어깨 위로 이마를 툭 떨궜다. 버키가 두 손으로 그의 목덜미를 감쌌다. 스티브는 _몇 년_ 동안이라도 잠들 수 있을 것 같았다. 

 “계속해.” 스티브는 버키의 익숙한 체취를 마시며 중얼거렸다. 1943년, 브루클린, 집. “계속 얘기해 줘.”

 버키가 스티브에게 팔을 둘렀고, 그들은 이제 꼭 붙어 안고 있었다. 아주 세게, 아주 단단하게. 하지만 버키가 입을 열자 그 목소리는 평온했다. “옷 갈아 입어야 해. 차도 바꾸고. 먹고. 그리고 이거.” 버키의 오른손이 스티브의 머리칼을 쓸어올렸다. 애정어린 손길로 머리카락을 손가락에 감아쥐고 부드럽게 당기면서.

 “머리를 밀라고?” 스티브가 버키의 어깨에서 천천히 고개를 들어 올리며 물었다. 

 “아니, 그치만 금발은 안돼. 너무 눈에 띄어.” 버키가 아쉬운 듯이 말했다. 그리고는 스티브의 얼굴을 어루만졌다. “수염도 길러야 할지도.” 

 “좋아. 뭐든지.” 스티브가 말했다. 스티브는 키스하려고 다가갔지만, 버키는 뒤로 물러나면서 메탈로 된 손을 들어 그들 사이를 가로막았다. 

 “안돼.” 버키가 말했다. “아직 갈 길이 멀어. 이렇게 시작해버리면 끝낼 수가 없어. 지금 나 지저분하기도 하고.” 버키가 시선을 피하며 말했다. 그리고는 스티브에게 종이봉투를 하나 건네주었다. “뭐 좀 먹어.” 버키가 말했다.

 그들은 샌드위치와 콜라를 먹었다. 그리고나서 버키가 스티브를 차고에 있는 작은 화장실로 데려갔고, 봉투에서 냄새나는 약을 꺼내서 스티브가 머리카락을 눈에 띄지 않는 갈색으로 염색하는 걸 도와주었다. 그리고 스티브가 입고 있던 옷을 벗겨서 검은 봉투에 넣고, 대신 무거운 작업복 한 무더기를 건네주었다. 작업용 바지, 무거운 천 자켓, 낡은 작업용 신발까지. 또 버키는 제 가슴 주머니에서 금테 안경을 꺼내서 스티브에게 내밀었다. 스티브는 안경을 이리저리 돌려보고는 귀에다 걸쳤다. 스티브는 워싱턴에서 이런 안경을 쓴 공무원들을 본 적이 있었다. — 그제서야 스티브는 버키가 자신을 위해 마련한 가상의 인물의 모습을 그려낼 수 있었다. 퇴역 군인, 엔지니어링이나 건설공사 쪽에서 몸을 써서 일하는 남자였다. 버키는 뒤로 몇 걸음 물러서서 스티브의 모습을 살펴보고는 만족스럽게 고개를 끄덕였다. “보기 좋은데.” 버키가 말했다. “다른 사람처럼 보이면서도 눈에 띄지 않아서 딱 좋아.” 

 버키는 자신이 입을 옷 한 무더기를 또 가져왔다. 까만 자켓과 스니커즈를 벗어버리고 — 여기서 나갈 때는 아마 작업용 밴을 몰고 갈 테니까 — 셔츠를 잡아당겨 벗었다. 그 모습에 불현듯 스티브가 숨을 멈췄다. 불시의 타격이었다. 버키의 어깨를 따라 엉망으로 그어내려진 상처들, 메탈 주위로 지져진 살갗, 이식된 피부를 보자 불쑥 눈물이 차올랐다. 그들은 버키의 몸이었던 그 자리를, 정교한 금속들로 토막내어 놓았다. — 문득 1943년, 이탈리아로 돌아간 것 같았다. 비가 내리고, 부상 입은 군인들이 도처에서 팔과 다리가 잘린 채 들것 위에서 고통스럽게 신음하던 모습들 — 하지만 이건 버키였다. 그의 버키.

 “왜?” 버키가 올려다보았다. “스티브?” 그리고 버키는 어깨 아래로 셔츠를 잡아내리며 중얼거렸다. “미안, 네가 이걸 본 적이 없다는 걸 잊어버려서—”

 “미안하다는 그 _개같은_ 말 하지마.” 스티브가 물기 어린 목소리로 사납게 말했다. “ _내가_ 미안한 거지. 다른 _모두가_ 미안해야지. _네가_ 아니라.” 그리고 문득, 가슴이 찢어질 듯 쓰라리며 격한 감정이 밀려들었다. “아니, 취소야. 넌 미안해 _해야돼._ 이것 때문이 아니라. 뭐 때문인지는 너도 알 거야.” 버키는 이 세상 누구보다도 스티브를 잘 알았다. 버키는 평생 동안 그를 알았다. 

 버키가 고개를 까딱였다. “그래.” 그리고 머리칼을 문질렀다. “알아.” 

 “좋아. _좋아._ 왜냐면 네가 했던 건 틀린 거였으니까. 더 이상 할 만한 얘기도 없지. 왜냐하면 다 흘러가 버렸으니까— 아예 _모든 게_ 다 사라져버렸으니까. 그 시절 _세상 전부가._ —그치만 그 때 우린, —그러니까, 너도 우리가 어땠는지를 _알텐데._ ”

 “결혼했었어.” 버키가 툭 내뱉었다. 그 말에 스티브는 멈춰섰다. 

 “그래.” 그가 말했다.

 “그래. 알아.” 버키가 말했다. “난 신사답게 군 거였어. 이제 더 이상은 안 그래.” 버키가 한숨을 내쉬며 덧붙였다. “그 얘기도 했어. 그러니까, 페기한테.” 

 스티브가 눈을 가늘게 떴다. “뭐라고 말했는데?” 

 “내가 널 데려간다고.” 버키가 답했다. “내가 더 너를 필요로 한다고. 사실 언제나 그랬다고도.” 버키는 그렇게 말하며 거칠게 장갑을 잡아벗었다. “페기는 널 아주 좋아했지만, 사실 네가 전혀 필요하진 않았어. 지금 봐— 네가 완전히 빠져주니까 얼마나 잘 살았는지를 보라고.” 스티브는 웃음을 터뜨리며 눈가를 가렸다. “진짜 그렇잖아!” 버키가 항변했다. _“빌어먹을 신에다 맹세코,_ 그 여자는 아흔 여덟 살인데도 너랑 나보다 훨씬 더 보기 좋다고.” 

 “이 아첨꾼아.” 스티브가 말했다. “달콤한 말 하는거 봐.”

 “나는 그냥 본대로 얘기하는 거야.” 버키는 그렇게 말하면서 밴의 뒷자리에 옷가지가 담긴 비닐봉지를 던져넣었다. 스티브는 제 방패를 실었다. “차 확인해봐. 아무것도 없는지.” 버키가 차고를 다시 한 번 훑어보며 말했다. 

 “저 차는 두고 가게?” 스티브가 말했다.

 “우리 게 아냐.” 버키가 아무렇지 않게 말했다. “밴은 우리 거고.” 그리고 또 말했다. “여기 꽤 괜찮지 않아? 어쨌든 태워버릴 거긴 하지만.” 

 스티브가 버키를 쳐다보았다. “설마.” 그가 말했다.

 “보험 돼 있어.” 버키가 대답했다. “좋은 일 시켜주는 걸 수도 있고.” 

 “밴에 타.” 스티브가 말했다.

 

* * *

 

 “너, 길 잘못 든 거 같은데.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “아니, 아닌데.”

 “우리 다시 뉴욕으로 돌아가?”

 “너 시카고 컵스 응원하고 싶어?”

 “아니.” 스티브가 말했다.

 

* * *

 

 “개 키우고 싶어.” 스티브가 버키에게 말했다. “커다란 개. 두 마리 정도.”

 “우리 아직 거기까지 가지도 못했거든.” 버키가 잘라말했다. 

 “개 두 마리로 타협할게.” 스티브가 대꾸했다.

 “지저스 크라이스트.” 

 

* * *

 

 버키는 차를 몰아 다시 뉴욕으로 먼 길을 돌아왔다. 뉴저지를 지나고 스태튼 아일랜드를 가로질러서. 그들이 어렸을 땐 아직 존재하지 않았던 길들과 다리들을 따라서. 공사 중인 길이 나왔고 — 브루클린이었다. 언제나 공사 중인 곳 — 좁아진 도로는 일차선이 되었다. 버키가 ‘오션 파크웨이’로 밴을 몰았을 땐, 이미 어두워져 있었다. 스티브는 앞쪽 창문으로 밖을 내다보았다. 모르는 동네였다. — 오션 파크웨이는 훨씬 더 남쪽이었던 거 같은데?

 “우리 어디야?” 스티브가 버키에게 물었다.

 “코니 아일랜드 애비뉴.” 버키가 그 길로 들어서며 말했다.

 “아닌데.” 스티브가 반박했다. “그럴 리가. 코니 아일랜드는 여기보다 몇 마일 아래잖아.”

 “북쪽이야.” 버키가 핸들에서 손을 떼고 손가락으로 슬슬 굴리면서 대답했다. 

 “맥도날드 애비뉴, 오션 파크웨이, 코니 아일랜드 애비뉴. 그게 다 넵튠 애비뉴로 이어지는 거야. 강 쪽으로. 공원의 _다른 쪽_ 반대편이지.” 

 “그림이 안 그려져.” 스티브가 미간을 찌푸린 채 말했다.

 “남은 평생동안 그리게 될 거야.” 버키가 말했다. 

 코니 아일랜드 애비뉴에서 이쪽 구역은 상업지구였다. — 벽돌로 된 두 세 층 짜리 공업용 건물들. 배관 창고, 타일 회사, 자동차 유리 전문점, 자동차 도난 방지 경보 장치 설치점 몇 군데. 거리는 고요했다. 가게 문이 전부 내려가 있었고, 창문 위로는 철제 셔터가, 커다란 자물쇠가 달린 차고 문 위로는 ‘주차 금지’ 혹은 ‘24시간 가능 진입 차로’ 따위 글자가 페인트로 쓰여 있었다. 버키는 속도를 내리며 차광판에 달린 버튼을 눌렀다. 그러자 차고 문들 중 하나가 올라가기 시작했다. 버키는 진입로로 들어섰고, 스티브는 머리 위의 밝은 노랑색 간판을 보려고 몸을 내밀었다. ‘코니 아일랜드 설계 시공 업체 (CONEY ISLAND DESIGN AND CONSTRUCTION)’. 차고 안쪽에 자동으로 불이 켜졌고, 버키는 그 안으로 천천히 밴을 몰았다. — 이건, 아까 들렀던 차고와는 완전히 다른 모습이었다.

 차고는 명백히 사업 용도였다. 그 안은 여러가지 물건들로 꽉 차 있었다. 공구들, 건축 자재들, 석고판, 콘크리트 포대들, 용접 테이블까지. 차고 뒤편은 전부 작업실이었다. 스티브는 손수레와 톱질대를 바라보았다. 한 쪽 구석에는 나무로 된 단촐한 카운터가 있었고, 거기에는 펜들과 전화기, 송장과 계산기가 놓여 있었다. 스티브는 밴에서 내려서 차고를 쭉 둘러보았다. 뒤에서 덜컹거리는 소리와 함께 차고 문이 닫혔다. 스티브는 그 옆에서 바깥 거리로 통하는 작은 문을 발견했다. 차고 내부의 다른 문들은 전부 건물 안쪽으로 향하고 있었다.

 차문을 닫는 소리가 메아리처럼 울렸고, 버키가 빙 돌아나와서 조심스러운 눈길로 스티브를 쳐다보았다. “내일 다 둘러보게 해 줄게.” 그가 말했다. “지금은 피자부터 먹고. 사실 이 주변에 꽤 괜찮은 곳들이 있어— 한 블럭 아래 델리랑 피자 가게가 있고, 인도 요리도 있어. 힙스터들이 아직 여기까지는 안 왔거든. 점점 가까이 오고 있긴 하지만— 코텔류 쪽에 고급 레스토랑들이 쭉 늘어섰고, 그 대형 머핀 가게는— 완전 미쳤지.” 버키는 카운터로 가서 전화기를 집어들었다. 스티브는 다이얼이 달린 그 까만 전화기를 보고 반가움을 느꼈다. 버키는 벽 쪽을 향해 돌아서서 눈을 찡그리고 다이얼을 돌리기 시작했다. 스티브는 카운터 뒤쪽 벽에 온통 연필로 쓰여있는 전화번호들을 발견했다. 

 “헤이, 니키.” 버키가 말했다. “라지 피자 한 판 주문하려고.” 그러자 스티브가 카운터에 팔꿈치를 기대면서 말했다. “한 판 좋지. 근데 _넌_ 뭐 먹게?” 버키는 눈을 굴리더니 수화기에 대고 말했다. “…소세지도 있어? 그거 주문할게.” 스티브는 손바닥을 두 번 굴렸다. “그리고 미트볼도.” 버키가 말했다.

 “그리고 야채도 해.” 스티브가 추천했다. 

 “그리고 야채는 뭐가 있는지—” 버키가 제 어깨에 수화기를 쳐박고 낮은 목소리로 중얼거렸다. “제기랄, 여기 피자 가게거든, ‘델모니코(Delmonico)’가 아니라— 응 뭐라고?” 버키는 수화기에 대고 잠시 귀를 기울이더니 말했다. “시금치 아니면 브로콜리?” 

 “시금치.” 스티브가 말했다. “이제 됐어.”

 “확실해?” 버키가 눈을 굴렸다. “뭐 양다리나 어린 돼지 고기는 필요 없어? —아니, 내가 가지러 갈게.” 버키는 그렇게 말하고는 수화기를 탁 내려놓았다. “지저스, 네가 아무것도 안 먹던 시절도 있었는데.” 

 “그래, 조안 크로포드가 박스 오피스의 여왕이던 시절이 떠오르네.” 스티브가 말했다. “이리 와— 나머지 구경시켜 줘.”

 스티브는 버키를 따라서 문을 지나고 낡은 나무 계단을 올라갔다. 문 두 개가 양쪽으로 마주보고 있었고, 둘 다 잠겨있었다. 버키는 그 중 하나를 가리키면서 말했다. “이건 내일. 서프라이즈야. 너 좋아할 걸.” 스티브는 그 말에 목이 메는 것 같은 느낌이었다. 왜냐하면 아주 오랜만에 처음으로, 그 말은 진실이었으니까. 버키는 정말로 스티브를 알고 있는 사람이었다. 그가 뭘 좋아하는지, 정말로 알고 있었으니까. 스티브가 진짜로 좋아할 만한 것들을. 버키는 반대편 문을 열쇠로 열고 들어갔다. 방이 두 개 있는, 작은 아파트였고, 그리고 너무나도 — 스티브는 천천히 걸어들어갔다 — 아플 정도로, 가슴이 쓰릴 정도로 그리움이 밀려들었다. 처음에는 그 이유가 뭔지 스스로도 알 수가 없었다. 단촐한 가구들. 테이블, 책꽃이, 작은 부엌— 모든 것들이 오래되었지만 진짜였다. 진짜 자재들로 만들어져 있었다. 나무, 금속, 유리와 같은. 스티브는 침실로 걸어들어갔다. 침대에는 소박한 울 담요 하나, 그리고— 바로 이거였다. 구석에 아무렇게나 벗어둔 낡은 가죽 구두 한 쌍. 버키의 신발— 문득 스티브의 귀에 버키네 엄마의 성난 목소리가 들려왔다. 왜냐하면 버키는 _언제나_ 신발을 아무렇게나 벗어두었고, 그녀는 모두의 신발을 침대 옆에 단정하게 줄지어 놓고싶어 했기 때문이었다. 

 _버키가 여기에 살고있어._ 스티브는 생각했다. _우린 여기에 살아. 집에 온 거야._

 “멋있진 않지, 나도 알아.” 뒤에서 버키가 침실 문가를 서성이며 말했다. “그치만—”

 스티브는 돌아섰다. “버키, 신에게 맹세컨대, 내 평생 이거보다 더 좋은 건 본 적이 없어.” 그가 말했다.

 놀랍게도, 버키는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 진짜 웃음. 크게 소리내어 웃는 웃음을. 스티브는 가만히 그 모습을 바라보았다. 버키의 웃음소리를 들어본 지 너무나 오랜 시간이 흘렀던 것이다. “이건 _좋은_ 것도 아냐.” 버키는 그렇게 말하며 스티브를 향해 씨익 웃었다. “기다려, 내가 준비한 걸 보면—” 그리고 스티브는 그에게 키스했다. 기다리는 건 충분했다. 몸이 커져서 좋은 점들 중에 제일 좋은 건 — 아마 그 중에서도 최고는 — 이제 가끔은, 제 쪽에서 버키를 끌어당겨서 키스할 수 있다는 거였다. 

 이번에는 버키도 그를 밀어내지 않았다. 대신 스티브의 허리에 두 팔을 두르고 입을 벌렸다. 키스는 뜨겁게 타올랐다. 스티브는 단단해진 제 것을 이내 버키의 둔부에 대고 문질렀다. — 섹스가 그리웠다. _너무 많이_ 그리웠다. 제 등을 쓸어 올리고 엉덩이로 내려가는 버키의 두 손을 느꼈다. 기억하고 있는 것이다. — 신이시여 — 처음 그 때를. 버키가 그에게 키스하면서 서로의 것을 맞대고 있었을 때, 버키의 것이 미끄러져 스티브의 엉덩이 사이로 거의 들어갔었다. 그리고 문득 그건 아주 좋은 생각처럼 느껴졌다. 버키가 헐떡이며 간신히 “오, 갓— 제발”하고 소리를 내기도 전에 스티브가 몸을 뒤집어 밀어 붙였으며, 맙소사, 그건 _정말로 좋은_ 생각이었다. 너무 좋아서 스티브는 죽을 수도 있을 것 같다고 생각했다— 버키를 제 안에 넣고 버키의 한쪽 손은 제 것을, 다른 손은 허벅지 안쪽을 감싸쥔 채, 뒤에서 버키가 정신을 못 차리고 흐느끼듯 신음하는 걸— 이제, 그들은 숨을 헐떡이면서 떨어졌다. 

 “경고할 게 있어.” 버키의 목소리는 떨리고 있었다. 아마도 기억하고 있는 것이다. “이러다가, 난 이대로 무너져 내릴지도 몰라.” 

 스티브는 버키의 이마 위로 제 이마를 갖다댔다. “넌 너무 많은 걸 떠안고 있어. 나한테 줘.” 스티브가 속삭였다. “내가 받을게.” 그러자 버키가 스티브의 입술 위로, 여리고 아픈 소리를 뱉어냈다. 스티브는 버키를 침대 위로 내리눌렀고, 서로의 혀를 빨면서 옷을 벗으려고 애쓰다가 문득, 버키가 몸을 빼고 마치 고양이처럼 제 뺨을 스티브의 손바닥에 대고 누르면서 신음했다. “빌어먹을 피자, 가지러 가야 하는데.”

 스티브는 엄지손가락으로 버키의 아랫입술을 쓸었고, 버키의 입술이 열렸다. “내가.” 스티브는 말을 꺼내다 말고 할 말을 잊어버렸다. “내가 갈게, 나중에.” 그가 말했다. “나중에 먹자.” 그리고 바로 이게, 평생동안 그가 바라던 전부였다.

 


	7. 첫 번째 에필로그

 

**\- 첫 번째 에필로그**

 

 “너 대체 어디에 있는거야?” 스티브가 마침내 전화를 받자, 버키가 캐물었다.

 “무슨 소리야?” 스티브가 대꾸했다. “뉴저지에 있지. 이제 막 일 끝냈어. 계산 받으려고 기다리는 중인데.” 정말로 스티브는 잔디 위에서 햇살을 받으며 거기 서 있었다. 밴에 짐을 막 실은 참이었다. “오 분 후면 여기서 출발할 건데—”

 “너무 멀어.” 무언가가 잘못됐다. 스티브는 버키의 목소리에서 그걸 느낄 수 있었다. “정확히 어딘데, 9번 출입로 쪽? 제길. 적어도 한 시간은 걸리겠네— 이것 봐, 이래서 뉴저지에 일을 잡으면 안되는 거야. 그러지 _말자고_ 내가 분명—”

 “무슨 일이야?” 스티브가 물었다.

 “박쥐, 그 비슷한 거.” 버키가 말했다. 잠시 동안, 스티브는 자신이 잘못 들었다고 생각했다. “다리 위에.” 어느 다리인지는 말할 필요도 없었다. “텔레비전에 다 나오고 있어— 망토 두른 개자식이 박쥐 부대를 데리고 쳐들어와서—” 스티브는 휴대폰을 귀에 누른 채 주택을 향해 달려갔다. “몸집이 엄청 커. 8피트, 아니 9피트 정도—” 햇볕 드는 부엌에서 수표책을 보고 있던 마르코브 부인이 놀라서 고개를 들었다. 스티브가 TV 스크린 앞으로 뛰어들며 이렇게 말했던 것이다. “죄송하지만, 잠시 텔레비전 좀 볼 수 있을까요—” 그가 TV를 켰고, 부인과 스티브는 헬리콥터에서 중계되고 있는 흔들리는 화면을 함께 지켜보았다. 브루클린 다리를 가로지르는 철망 위에 거대한 박쥐들이 새처럼 매달려 있는 모습을. 또 다른 박쥐들은 강 위로 원을 그리며 날아다녔고, 때때로 지나가는 차에 덤벼들어 공격하거나 달아나는 행인들에게 이빨을 드러냈다. 박쥐들 아래서, 헬멧을 쓰고 망토를 두른 웬 거대한 남자가 허공에 팔을 휘두르고 있었다. 초인이거나 — 그래야만 했다 — 아니면 외계인일 것이다. 스티브가 전에 본 적이 없는 인물이었다. 그는 무슨 연설을 하는 것처럼 보였다.

 “보고 있어. 근데 소리가 안 나와.” 스티브가 말했다. “저 남자가 뭐라고 말하는 거야?”

 “그딴 걸 누가 신경 써?” 버키가 대꾸했다. “미친놈이야. 히틀러같은 말을 지껄인다고. _‘내 앞에 머리를 조아리지 않으면 박쥐들이 너희를 먹어치울 것이다.’_ 게티즈버그 연설문이 아닌 건 확실하지. 당연히.” 그리고 스티브가 화면을 바라본 그 순간, 하늘을 가로지르는 붉은 금빛 섬광이 눈에 들어왔다. 토니가 도착한 것이다.

 “젠장. 젠장.” 버키가 끊임없이 낮은 목소리로 스티브의 귓가에 대고 중얼거렸다. “그래, 좋아.” 버키는 한숨을 쉬었다. “솔직히 말해서, 미드타운이라면 저 박쥐들을 그냥 내버려두겠어. 근데 이건 ‘우리’ 브루클린 브릿지잖아.” 그리고 버키가 말했다. “네 오토바이 빌릴게, 괜찮아?”

 “그래, 물론이지.” 스티브가 부드럽게 말했다. 그는 버키가 아파트 계단을 뛰어오르는 소리를 들으면서 말그대로 그가 무얼 하고 있는지를 눈 앞에 그릴 수 있었다. 그들의 침대 끝에 자리한 낡은 락커를 열어젖히는 모습을. “조심해, 응?”

 “오, 당연하지.” 버키가 정신없이 대답했다. “걱정 마. 너 말야, 내가 뉴저지에 일 잡지 말자고 분명히 말 했는데.” 그 말을 마지막으로, 전화는 끊겼다.

 

* * *

 

 토니가 도착한지 약 칠 분 후 쯤에 나타샤와 클린트가 지붕이 뚫린 지프 차를 몰고 도착했다.

 “이크.” 나타샤가 하늘을 올려다보며 말했다. 박쥐들은 역겨웠던 것이다— 작고 뾰족한 이빨이 달린 채 날아다니는 쥐새끼들 같았다.

 클린트는 이미 활을 장전하고 있었다. “내가 박쥐를 쏴서 떨어뜨릴게— 넌 박쥐맨을 맡아.”

 나타샤가 감사의 눈길을 던졌다. “기꺼이.” 그녀는 홀스터에서 총을 꺼내들었다. 

 클린트가 화살을 발사하기 시작했고, 상처입은 박쥐들이 날개를 미친듯이 펄럭이며 달려들면서 끽끽대는 끔찍한 울음소리를 냈다. 강물 위 어딘가 공중에서는 토니가 박쥐들을 폭격하고 있었고— 나타샤는 박쥐들이 물 위로 쳐박히는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 나타샤는 다리 위에 멈춰선 차들 사이로 달렸다. 대부분의 차는 문이 열린 채 비어있었지만, 몇몇 사람들이 웅크리고 있는 모습이 보였다. 나타샤는 저 미치광이를 - 스스로를 ‘Chiroptera’(박쥐 종류)라고 자칭하는, 물론 그러시겠지 - 쓰러트리기에 가장 좋은 전략적 위치를 탐색했다. 남자는 적어도 10 피트는 되어보였는데— 실험이 잘못되기라도 한 모양이었다. 나타샤는 그렇게 추측했다. 글쎄, 모두들 그렇지 않은가— 하지만 그렇다고 해서 저런 머저리가 될 필요는 없을텐데. 그런 생각을 하면서, 포르쉐 뒤에 몸을 낮춰 태세를 갖추고 남자를 겨누었다. 

 머리 위에서 막 도착한 헬리콥터들이 번쩍이고 웅웅거리는 소리를 내고 있는 탓에, 나타샤는 오토바이가 질주하는 소리를 듣지 못했다. 그 오토바이가 제 머리 위로 나타날 때 까지 말이다. 오토바이는 다리 위에서 속도를 높여서 옆으로 착지한 채 바퀴가 계속해서 돌아갔다. 캡이 이미 거기서 뛰어내려서 미니밴 위로 착지했고, 방패가 다리 위를 가로질러 날아갔던 것이다. 박쥐맨의 가슴에 방패가 정확히 명중하며 그가 뒤로 휘청거렸다— 그리고 캡은 달려나가서, 이 차에서 저 차로 뛰어오르며 되돌아온 방패를 공중에서 휙 낚아챘다.

 “홀리 쉿.” 클린트의 목소리가 귓가에서 울렸다. “로저스야.”

 “아니.” 나타샤가 말했다. “아니야.” 스티브가 싸우는 방식과는 전혀 달랐다. “다른 쪽이야.”

 “와우, 완전 파워 커플이네.” 토니의 혼잣말이 치직거리는 잡음 사이로 들려왔다. “클린턴네처럼 말야. 하나를 사면, 하나를 덤으로 드립니다.” 캡이 남자의 등에 올라타서 팔로 목줄기를 꽉 졸랐다. — 나타샤는 그 왼쪽 팔을 눈치챘다 — 남자는 포효를 내뱉으며 제 어깨 위에 캡을 얹은 채로 다리 위에서 비틀거리기 시작했다. “‘트라이버로(Triborough)’ 다리나 공격할 것이지, 멍청한 놈.” 토니가 혀를 쯧쯧 찼다. “이 브루클린 소년들은 정말 방어적이라니까.”

 “캡이 저, 음, 저걸 죽이는 데 이의 있는 사람?” 나타샤가 물었다. 캡은 맨손으로 남자의 금속 헬멧을 비틀어 빼내고 있었다. 그의 어두운 피부는 마치 박쥐 가죽 같았고, 두 눈은 붉게 빛나고 있었다. 인간의 것이 아니었다.

 “어, 아니.” 클린트가 화살을 계속 쏘아올리며 말했다. “계속 하라고 해.”

 “이의 없음!” 토니가 소리쳤다. “예이!” 그리고 빔을 쏴서 박쥐 두 마리를 불길 속에 거꾸로 추락시켰다.

 캡은 쓰러지는 그를 땅에 쳐박고서, 우아하게 착지해서는 제 부츠 끝으로 그를 툭툭 쳤다. “물러서.” 나타샤의 말에 캡은 경계하는 눈길로 그녀를 쳐다보았지만, 캡이 물러나자 나타샤는 쓰러진 남자를 향해 총 몇 발을 확인 차 발사했다. “여기.” 그녀는 제 권총 하나를 그에게 던졌다. 그는 깔끔하게 총을 잡아채고 감사의 표시로 고개를 까닥였다. “넌 브루클린 쪽을 맡아.” 나타샤가 말했고, 두 사람은 양쪽으로 갈라져서 나머지 박쥐들을 처치했다.

 “버키-캡한테 내가 점심 산다고 해.” 토니가 말했다. “중국 음식 어때— 나한테 쿵파오 치킨을 살만한 엔화가 좀 있거든.”

 클린트가 말했다. “엔화는 거기다 못 쓰지 않—”

 “못쓰지.” 나타샤는 입술을 깨물며 헬리콥터 중 한 대가 갑자기 방향을 트는 모습을 지켜보았다. 그녀는 그게 어디로 향하는지 알아차렸다. 그건 반즈를 따라갈 작정이었다. “저걸 달고 스티브에게 돌아가게 할 순 없어, 토니.” 나타샤는 말끝을 끌었다. “너 혹시 저걸—”

 “—실수로 날려버리라고? 칠칠맞지 못하게? _웁시!”_ 토니의 말과 함께 EMP(전자기 펄스)가 발사되어 헬리콥터 두 대의 엔진을 날려버렸고, 헬리콥터는 빙글빙글 돌면서 추락해서 다운타운 맨하튼 헬기장에 비상 착륙할 수 밖에 없었다.

 


	8. 두 번째 에필로그

 

**\- 두 번째 에필로그**

 

 코니 아일랜드 애비뉴를 따라 보도 위로 차들이 주차되어 있었다. 차들 사이로 이리저리 돌아서 걸어가야 했다. 자동차 스테레오를 설치하고 있던 두 남자가 고개를 들어서 그녀가 지나가는 모습을 쳐다보면서, 서로를 팔꿈치로 찌르며 스페인어로 뭐라고 중얼거렸다. 자동차 유리 가게의 러시아인들이었다. 그래서 그녀는 그들에게, 미안하지만 거절하겠다고, 둘 중 누구와도 결혼할 생각이 없다고 말해줄 수 있었다. 그들은 한바탕 웃고는, 쓰러지는 시늉을 하며 가슴을 부여잡았다.

 코니 아일랜드 설계 시공업체의 차고 문은 열려있었다. 그녀는 차고에 주차된 낡은 흰 색 밴을 에둘러서 조심스럽게 가게의 뒷편을 향해 갔다. 제임스 반즈가, 카운터로 몸을 굽힌 채 구식 전화기에다 대고 무어라고 말하면서 스프링 노트에 메모를 하고 있었다. 그리고 고개를 들어 그녀를 발견하고선 갑자기 딴사람이 되었다. 눈매가 날카로워지고, 신경줄이 팽팽해졌다. “다시 전화할게.” 그는 수화기를 내려놓았다.

 “수리를 좀 맡길까 해서.” 나타샤는 반즈의 뒤쪽 벽에 걸린 금속 간판을 향해 고개를 까닥여 보였다. ‘리모델링, 건식 벽체, 목공, 페인트칠, 설비작업, 전기설비, 수리 보수 : 고쳐드립니다.’

 반즈는 아무 말도 하지 않고 그저 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 나타샤는 카운터로 다가가서 회중시계를 꺼내놓았다. 어렸을 때부터 지니고 있던 물건이었다. 그녀를 맡았던 핸들러 중 한 명이 그걸 주면서 그녀 아버지의 물건이라고 말했다. 나타샤는 그를 믿지 않았지만, 어쨌든 시계는 간직했다. —설령 거짓말이라고 해도 기억하고 싶은 친절이었으니까.

 반즈는 놀란 듯 미간을 찌푸린 채 시계를 내려다보다가 그걸 집어들었다. 나타샤가 정말로 손님이라는 핑계에 충실하게 굴 줄은 예상하지 못한 게 분명했다. 그는 장갑 낀 양 손으로 그걸 뒤집고는, 탁월한 기술로 뒷판을 밀어냈다. 이번에는 나타샤가 놀랄 차례였다. 왜냐하면 반즈가 카운터 아래로 손을 뻗어서 시계 수리 용품이 들어있는 벨벳 주머니를 꺼냈기 때문이었다. 각각 다른 끝날과 손잡이를 지닌 얇은 은색 연장들이 나왔다.

 “꽤 괜찮은 물건인데.” 반즈의 목소리에는 진심이 담겨 있었다. “프랑스 제처럼 보이지만 케이스는 러시아 산이고. 아마 프랑스 시계를 러시아에서 카피한 거 같은데. 글쎄.” 그리고 그가 작은 은색 연장 하나를 집어들고 그 속으로 섬세하게 꽂아넣으며 시계 위에 달린 꼭지를 비틀자, 놀랍게도 조그맣게 똑딱거리는 소리가 나고 은은한 차임벨 소리가 울려퍼졌다.

 나타샤는 자기도 모르게 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “작동해?”

 반즈의 입꼬리가 한쪽으로 치켜 올라갔다. “물론이지.” 그가 말했다. “이런 건 망가지지 않아. 우리보다 더 오래 살 걸.” 그는 뒷판을 다시 끼우고서 시계를 나타샤에게 도로 건네주었다. “진짜 수리공한테 가져가. 깨끗이 세척하고 나서—”

 스티브가 계단을 걸어내려오는 소리가 들렸다. 그들은 서로를 쳐다보았다. 카운터 뒷편에는 움푹한 벽감이 있었고, 말 없이 눈빛을 교환한 뒤 반즈가 커튼을 한쪽으로 잡아당겼다. 나타샤는 그 뒤로 들어가서 자세를 잡고 갈라진 틈 사이로 밖을 내다보았다. 반즈는 재빨리 수첩을 보면서 펜을 집어들었다.

 “헤이.” 스티브가 뒷문을 통해 걸어나왔다. 그게 스티브라는 사실을 이미 알고 있지 않았더라면 그를 알아보지 못할 뻔 했다. 어두워진 머리도, 수염도, 가디건도, 가짜 금테 안경 때문도 아니었다. 그 분위기와 태도 때문이었다. 스티브는 아주— 어려보였고, 날렵해보였고, 행복해보였다. 전보다 훨씬 더. 머리칼이 살짝 헝클어져 있었고, 다소 허술해보였다. 입고 있는 셔츠에는 단추 하나가 없었고 갈색 머리는 조금 덥수룩했다. 그를 뻣뻣하게 칠해두었던 풀이 마침내 녹아내린 것 같았다.

 “맥주가 미지근해서 냉장고 냉동실에 넣어놨어. 기억했다가 십 분 후에 꺼내줄래?”

 “좋아.” 반즈가 말했다.

 “일곱 시에 게임 시작하니까. 개들 산책시키고 돌아오는 길에 피자 한 판 사 올게.”

 “좋지.” 반즈가 말했다. “근데 넌 뭐 먹게?”

 스티브가 씨익 웃었다. “알았어, 프레첼이랑 이것저것 더 사올게. 감자칩이랑, 뭐 그런거. 나 짠 게 먹고 싶어서 죽겠어. 너 뭐 특별히 먹고 싶은 거 있으면—”

 “아이스크림.” 버키가 내뱉은 말에 스티브는 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

 “아이스크림?”

 버키는 카운터 위로 팔꿈치를 기댔다. “응, 뭐야, 너 _물어본_ 게 아니라, 그거, 그냥 예의상 말한 거야?”

 “물어본 거야, 물어본 거. 어떤 걸로— 아니다. 뭔지 알아.” 스티브는 뒷문으로 가서 검지와 엄지를 입술 사이에 끼우고 날카롭게 휘파람을 불었다. 그러자 골든 래브라도 강아지 두 마리가 깡충깡충 뛰어들어와서 스티브의 발치에서 빙글빙글 돌고 짖어대며 애정 가득한 눈길로 그를 올려다보았다. 그리고 둘 중 한 마리가 바닥에 코를 킁킁대며 나타샤가 숨어있는 곳으로 곧장 다가오기 시작했다. 나타샤는 숨을 멈췄지만, 그때 반즈가 재빨리 “그레이시”하고 부르자 강아지는 즉시 빙글 돌아서 스티브에게로 돌아갔다.

 “나도 그거 하고 싶은데.” 스티브가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “쟤네들 내 말은 안 들어.”

 “그래? 전쟁 때도 똑같은 상황이었던 거 같은데.” 버키의 말에 스티브가 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 “좋아, 얘들아.” 스티브가 강아지들을 불렀다. 그리고는 반즈에게 다가가서 키스를 했다. 그리고 그건 입맞춤이라기보다는, 잠시 후의 섹스를 진심으로 약속하는 그런 키스였다. 스티브 로저스가 누군가에게 그런 식으로 키스할 거라고는 백 만년이 가도 상상조차 할 수 없었던 그런 키스. 로저스가 주위 아무것도 신경쓰지 않고 달려든 반면 반즈는 나타샤를 의식하고 약간 멈칫 했지만 곧 입술을 열고 키스에 녹아들었다. 그러나 그 아주 작은 망설임조차 평소답지 않았던 모양인지 스티브가 살짝 물러나서 의아한 눈길로 반즈를 바라보았다. “너 괜찮은 거야?”

 “응.” 버키가 제 입술을 깨물어 빨면서 간신히 대답했다. “그냥— 머릿속에 생각할 게 있어서.”

 “음, 그러지 마.” 스티브가 심각한 척 말했다. “거긴 텅 비었잖아.” 그 말에 반즈는 크게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “꺼져.”

 “먹고 싶은 거 또 생각나면 문자해, 이 돼지야.” 스티브는 강아지들 때문에 거의 발이 걸려 넘어질 뻔 했다. “금방 올게. 십 분 이따 냉장고—”

 “안 잊어버려.” 반즈가 말했다. 그는 스티브가 시야에서 사라질 때까지 기다렸다가, 나타샤를 돌아보고 커튼을 걷어주었다. “조지는 괜찮은데 그레이시는 손이 좀 많이 가.” 반즈가 나타샤에게 말했다. “쟤 때문이야. 망할 강아지들 버릇을 다 버려놨어.” 그리고 반즈는 잠시 동안 나타샤를 지그시 바라보더니, 스티브가 나온 문 쪽으로 고갯짓을 했다.

 “이리 와.” 그가 말했다. “보여줄 게 있어.” 나타샤는 반즈를 따라서 문을 지나 낡은 계단을 올라갔다. 계단 위로 문 두 개가 마주보고 있었다. 나타샤가 그들의 아파트 안을 흘긋 들여다보자 — 네모난 작은 탁자와 의자들, 작은 부엌 너머로 닳아빠진 소파 하나 — 반즈가 문을 홱 당겨서 닫았다. 우리의 삶이야, 네 삶이 아닌.

 그가 반대쪽 문을 열자 나타샤는 놀라움에 숨을 들이켰다. 마치 온실과 같은 원형 유리 지붕 아래, 이젤과 페인트 통으로 가득한 스튜디오가 나타났다. 밝은 햇살 속에서 유화 물감 냄새가 퍼졌다. 가장 가까운 이젤에는 작업 중인 그림이 걸려있었고 — 바 의자에 앉아서 파인트 잔을 향해 미소를 짓고 있는 여자 — 반즈는 그 앞으로 손을 내저었다. “그건 상업용이고.” 그가 말했다. “포트 그린 바에서 부탁한 거야.” 반즈는 그녀를 스튜디오 안쪽으로 데리고 갔다. 다른 그림들이 있었다. 아주 많이. 나타샤가 이해하기엔 어려운 그림들이. 파랑, 검정, 하양 페인트가 여러 층으로 울퉁불퉁하게 두껍게 쌓인 채 캔버스 위를 뒤덮고 있었다. 나타샤는 그림을 하나 하나 천천히 살펴보았다. 그러자 그림들로부터 어떤 격렬함이 뿜어져 나오는 걸 느낄 수가 있었다. 어떤 격렬한 감정들이. 구름들. 혹은 연기. 그녀는 생각했다. 그리고 얼음.

 반즈 역시 그 그림들을 바라보면서 고개를 천천히 끄덕였다. “전부 스티브가 쏟아낸 거야.” 그가 말했다. “이게 그 머릿속에 든 생각들이고. 가끔씩 걔는 그걸 못하거든…” 반즈는 무심하게 한 손을 들어 제스쳐를 취해보였다. ‘말을’. “너 그림에 대해서 잘 알아?” 반즈가 나타샤에게 물었다. 그리고 그녀가 고개를 젓자 입술을 꾹 눌러닫았다. “아주 좋은 그림이야.” 그가 말했다. “그림들이 정말로 좋아. 스티브에게 전시를 하라고 권했어. 스티브는 너무 레트로하다고 걱정했지만— 개념예술과는 거리가 머니까. 그치만 내 생각엔 이미 사람들이 그 망할 개념예술은 이제 충분히 본 거 같거든. 개념이 떠오르면 그냥 글로 적으면 되지. 뭐하러 그걸 그림으로 그리냐고. 미술관에 있는 그 쓰레기들, 말로 다 할 수가 없다니까.” 반즈는 캔버스 하나를 가만히 바라보았다. 파랑과 검정, 그리고 하양. 스치듯 얼룩진 갈색, 그리고 한 쪽 구석의 빨강. “스스로를 쏟아내는 거야.” 반즈가 읊조렸다. “하나씩, 하나씩.” 그리고 그는 말했다. “이걸 걔한테서 빼앗아간다면, 죽여버릴 거야. 전부 다.”

 “꿈도 꾸지 않을게.” 나타샤가 말했다. 반즈는 그녀에게 날카로운 시선을 보냈지만, 그녀의 표정을 읽어내고는 만족한 것 같았다. “그래, 제임스— 제임스라고 불러도 되지?” 나타샤는 대답을 기다리지 않고 말했다. “너한테 날 믿어달라고 할 순 없지만—” 

 그의 얼굴 위로 쓴웃음이 걸렸다. “그건 내 대사인데.” 그가 말했다.

 “— 비밀에 관해서라면 나도 일가견이 있거든. 아무도 알 수 없을걸. 여기에 캡틴 아메리카가 살고 있다는 걸.” 나타샤가 말했다. “그리고 스티브 로저스도. 어느 쪽이든.” 그녀가 덧붙였다. 제임스 반즈의 얼굴 위로 떠오른 그 표정. 세상 모든 것과 맞바꿀 수도 있을 그 표정이란.

 


End file.
